


如何追求Derek Hale

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>去吧；去倾诉，去行动，去确认。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 入圈第一篇文，多有智障之处，勇敢面对黑历史

Stiles没想过他会经历这个。

无数次，他经历过随便哪头狼人跳进来，找他要这要那，但绝对不包括这个：一头浑身是血的头狼从窗户里跳进来。Stiles真该感谢他没有直接撞进来，因为那样要收拾的就不只是沾满窗台和墙壁的血迹，而要加上满地的碎玻璃了。

他手忙脚乱地关掉电脑屏幕上的网页，咆哮出声：“你他妈在干嘛呢？你刚从哪个屠宰场出来还是怎么？”他勉强试着扶住这头沉默不语的头狼，很难，尤其当他感觉到指缝间黏糊糊的血液。

哦天哪。

他晕血，真的。还晕针。还晕喷火枪。还有什么，狼人先生一身血地倒下，就跟死了一样？嗨，这绝对是其中之一。

Derek冷静地推开了Stiles；抓着手臂，好极了，没沾到衣服上。Stiles高兴地发现自己不用换衣服，只用把皮搓掉个几层就能洗掉手臂上的血。省了他不少功夫，对吧？操。

头狼站直身，咬肌鼓鼓囊囊，既生气又可怕，怪像个变态杀人犯。他用杀人犯的眼神瞪着Stiles：“我没事。我在森林里被一群半人马袭击了，他们现在堵在我家。通知所有人来这里集合。”

“半人马！”Derek这回没晕倒然后吐黑血，Stiles欢快起来，放大嗓门以示嘲讽，“你在说那些长着马屁股背着弓的——我这就打电话。”他的后半截话被又一个瞪视强迫转向。

在把手伸进口袋之前他停住了，郑重地说：“瞧，伙计，我觉得我该洗个手。”

Derek翻了一个不易察觉的白眼，厉声喝道：“不管你要做什么，快点！”

“遵命，先生。”Stiles随手扯出一大堆纸巾握着手机，给Scott打电话，说明状况，并要他通知其他人。没有自己上倒不是他讨厌血腥味，或那些血开始凝结了，而这令他很不舒服，只是他还得处理Derek。

年轻的头狼站在那看他打完电话，Stiles做了个和平手势，“所以，你没有受伤？——嗨，别这样看我，狼人能自愈嘛，我知道。我的意思是伤口愈合了。别吹毛求疵。”

他早就发现他的衣服破烂，但除了血没有明显的伤口，脸色也不差。

Derek的脸上写满“你在说废话”，一号特大加粗字体那种，“你说呢？”

Stiles挫败地瞪着他，有好几秒，然后垮下肩膀叹了口气，用手肘顶开房门，背靠在门板上，努努嘴：“你最好去洗个澡。你血淋淋的。”

头狼接受了这个提议，迈步从Stiles身边走过。

“就只是顺带一提，”他稍微正过身挡住Derek，用力拍了拍他的夹克衫，几滴血珠啪嗒落到地上，“别弄得到处是血……呃，虽然你已经是了。起码你的鞋底没有血吧？”

Derek又露出了个“别啰嗦了让我过去”的表情。

Stiles让开路，Derek熟门熟路地走向浴室，没有血脚印，但两排泥脚印可真好看。Stiles抓着满手脏纸巾跟在后面，去厨房把纸巾扔进垃圾桶。他得先洗个手，才能不弄脏外套地把外套脱了，才能回去折腾那些该死的血迹。

还得换掉垃圾袋。他不能让他老爹看到一垃圾桶的血纸巾，看在上帝的份上，他爹准会问他怎么射了一大泡血。

 

Stiles拧了把抹布，狼人血液与草药粉末混合后的浑浊液体在从指缝流下来的一瞬间化为轻烟，打着旋逃出窗外。

好几个月前他真的不习惯这个，草药气味刺鼻，和狼人血混合之后比变形怪的臭嘴巴和警长的呕吐物更难闻。幸亏一切气味都会随着反应完全而消失，要不他还真不干了。

“Stiles！”Derek的声音从脑后传来，Stiles转过头。好极了，头发滴着水的，全身赤裸只围了一条浴巾——还他妈的不及膝——的头狼站在那，浑身蒸腾着热气，脚上还踩着Stiles的拖鞋，“衣服在哪？”

“你不是知道吗？你觉着我上次是从哪儿给你拿衣服的？”Stiles咕哝着向衣柜扬扬下巴，不经意地瞥过Derek，“穿上衣服，头狼先生，你的狼群快到了。”

别看他的腹肌，Stiles。他穿着你的蝙蝠侠拖鞋，你不能觉得这样一个狼人性感。

“我说过不合身！”Derek把每一个字都咬得紧紧的。

“那也穿上，要不就披着床单坐在那当暴露狂吧，我真不在乎——等会儿，”Stiles突然震惊地盯着Derek平坦结实的小腹，那里的肌肉线条流畅，向下延伸到浴巾里，被挡住绝对是个遗憾……不，不遗憾，一点也不。

“你正，呃，裸着。你没有拿我的穿吧？我是说，贴身衣物？”

Stiles确定Derek脸上的不悦中闪过了一丝尴尬，快的几乎看不清。但鉴于Derek只是说了句“不关你事”，就走到衣柜前找衣服了，简直是个对那抹尴尬的绝佳佐证。

Stiles犹豫了一下，把抹布丢在窗台上，走上前挤开Derek。他温暖的手臂贴着他的，他们太近了，远远小于安全距离。刚洗完澡的狼人身上很烫，让Stiles有种被他的气息笼罩的错觉。那条物理定理怎么说来着，温度越高分子扩散现象越明显？Derek一定很烫。

Stiles先找出他最宽松的牛仔裤和打球时才穿的背心，然后蹲下，拉开抽屉，“你知道，伙计，我真不愿意让自己的裤子和另一个人的‘伙计’亲密接触——噢！”

Derek粗暴地扇了一下他的后颈，他闭上嘴，但没到两秒又小声嘀咕开来，“事先说明，我不小心买错了，洗过不能退，但绝对没穿过。所以你就凑合着穿吧——千万别还我。”他从抽屉里用食指和中指勾出一条子弹内裤：黑色，加大，弹力贴身。完美。Stiles发誓他看到Derek的咀嚼肌绷紧了。

好吧，闭嘴Stiles。

Stiles沉默地把衣服堆到Derek手臂上，拿起抹布时还是没忍住，低声问道：“你需要我出去一下吗？”

一件飞过来兜着他后脑勺的衣服亲切热情地回答了他。

 

Stiles没有狼人的超级听力，但也能听到衣物摩擦的悉索声。

他很快收拾好房间，跟Derek来之前几无差别。回过头时Derek背对着他，已经穿好了裤子，正在伸展背脊，好让堆在肩膀上的衣服能落下去。他的斜方肌明显，肩胛骨突起，更加显露出凹陷的脊线。三曲枝纹身正落在肩胛的凹谷处，被衣服遮去一半，挺翘的臀部被对他而言过紧的牛仔裤包裹。他把背心拉下来，突然转过头：“Stiles？”

“什么？”Stiles说，声音有点干。

“你的心跳加快了。”Derek转过身，看上去有点滑稽。再怎么说也比Danny在那次要好得多，起码没有老土到极点的条纹不是。

“天啊，Derek，就算你是个狼人也不能没事儿就听别人的心跳啊。”Stiles无语地说，“好吧，我想，这是……因为Scott来了。”

“Stiles，Derek在哪？——哦，嗨，Derek。你看起来真好。”Scott冲进来时还惊慌失措，活像没了缰绳的小马驹。等他看到Derek，他的头狼，穿着大码球衣背心，紧身牛仔裤，拖鞋，好端端地，带点凶狠地站在Stiles身后，他乖巧地换了个口气。

“我以为狼人都能隔几百公里闻到小甜饼的味道呢，怎么你就没闻到Derek？”Stiles隐蔽地在嘴巴上做了个拉拉链的姿势：别笑，兄弟，要不我可救不了你。

“他身上全是你的味道，他的味道太淡了，我没仔细闻。”Scott辩驳道，而Derek出声打断这幼稚的争辩：“我隐藏了自己的气味，避免被发现。其他人呢？”

“棒极了，狼人特技。从不知道你还能这么干，干嘛不顺便教教Scott？”Stiles抱怨。

“我是头狼，他们不是。”Derek顺手把毛巾丢给Stiles，坐进角落看着Scott，“他们呢？”

“Isaac就快……已经到了。”Scott说，Isaac配合地从窗口跳进来，还注意着没踩到那块Stiles挂上去的抹布。在看到Derek时他明显愣了一下，然后熟络地坐在床边：“你被袭击了？”

“等人到齐再说。”Derek冲Stiles做了个手势，“去，打开怪物百科，把半人马找出来。”

Stiles翻了个白眼：“你的意思是你来帮我把地板拖干净？哇，谢谢。”

Derek不作声，手交叉在胸前，肱二头肌鼓起，能看到几条青色的血管。一个挺好懂的拒绝。Isaac耸肩表示爱莫能助，Scott唯有叹气，拿起杵在一旁的拖把，“我来吧。”

Stiles做了个嫌弃的表情，坐在电脑椅上调出所有相关资料，甚至还有心情一页页标出重点。他若无其事地跟Scott和Isaac闲聊，却没有给Derek哪怕一个眼神。

“……所以这回我们遇到了一堆群居生物。”Stiles说这句话时Erica正好到了，她风情万种地走进来，Boyd跟在身后，“Derek在……哦，嗨，老大。”

“为什么你们所有人都要问Derek在哪，他不就在那吗？Derek，你就不能放出你的头狼气息，好让人能认出来？”Stiles背靠在椅子上，不满地蹬了一下地面，滑到房间正中，“来吧，这是全部。看看这些。”

“不用，那太麻烦了。你念出来。”Derek命令道。

“你知道你可以更早一点说这个的，对吧？那我就不用做标记了。”Stiles不太高兴地看Derek，“你在找茬吗？”

“那就打印出来，甜心。”Lydia推门进来，她与Allison一道，后者走到Scott身边。

“事实上我已经做了。”Stiles说，“我就是这么一个先知先觉的尤达。”

他弯腰把纸从打印机上抽出来，递给大家。

“你说要是在门外写上‘床上狼人乐园，30$/人’的牌子，我能不能大赚一笔？”Stiles冲着Lydia发牢骚。Erica和Boyd一左一右地把Isaac夹在中间，脑袋挨着，怪亲密的。倒是他们的头头，Derek，仍然悄无声息地坐在角落，就连落在他身上的光线也要比别人暗。他看上去简直有些孤独。 ** **  
****


	2. Chapter 2

半人马常与低劣一词放在同一个句子里，这种生物在任何传说中都表现出某些共性：粗野，好色，自制力薄弱，身体强壮、目力超群，是天生的弓箭手与战士，能够借用森林的极小部分力量，但几乎是魔法的绝缘体。

值得一提的是，有极少数半人马智者凭借自身的智慧与努力而赢得吟游诗人的尊重，并被记录下来。也正是这极少数人保证了半人马的延续。

一个半人马族群通常会为邻居带来极大的麻烦，他们的特征过于明显，性格又使他们形如天生的仇恨吸引者，是以早在中世纪就已濒临灭绝。根据记载，他们之所以能存留至今，全靠在某个时期得到的变形能力。

Stiles猜测这与半人马智者有关——鉴于无数文献都显示半人马大面积消失的时间与有迹可寻的半人马智者消失的时间相差无几，且不只一本书提到“他们（半人马智者）为了族群奉献一切”。

由于祖先的牺牲与避让，现代的半人马与常人几乎无异，有些半人马甚至到死都不知道自己的真实身份。从Deaton给Stiles的笔记和网站资料推断，现存于世的半人马可能还没有美国一分钟内死亡的人多。这年头的半人马可是珍稀物种。

因此，成群的半人马袭击就显得特别奇怪了。

特别、尤其、绝对的奇怪。

“你确定是半人马，不是别的？”Scott问。

Stiles打印出来的资料条理清晰，半人马如今的能力、习性、生活状态、相关图片放在最前面，后面陆续介绍了半人马的历史，每一页资料都清楚地指出一个事实：半人马不可能饱含敌意地成群出现在比肯山。

“非常确定，起码十头。”Derek说，“他们的气味很奇怪。还有一个古怪的……人。”

“不，那不可能是半人马。”Stiles断然否认，他反坐在电脑椅上，手臂打横，下巴顶着手臂，嘴里叼着一支笔，含糊道：“我不是说你关于数量或威胁性的判断是错的。但他们不是半人马，至少不会是通俗意义上的半人马。我是说，这不可能。”

Derek没有开口，挑起眉。不是个“愿闻其详”的表情，是个“我需要合理解释”的表情。Stiles身上装载了一个独门软件，叫“准确辨认Derek Hale面部表情的细微差别”。

当然是个玩笑啦。呸。全赖Stiles观察力超群，没有那种娘娘腔软件。

Stiles取下笔，“所有超自然生物都遵循固有模式，我们这里有六十年没出现过狼，但你——狼人——来了，你来这里有一个原因，你来这里有事要做。呃……我们跳过你要做什么。总之，那就是你的模式。半人马也有模式，换作你，如非必要，不会无缘无故对另一种土著生物发起挑衅，对吧？半人马没有任何理由袭击这里，我看过这里的县志，从来没有出现过‘半人马’。所以这回？除非是你惹上的麻烦，或者别的什么。那就是我不知道的事了。”

他拉开自己的领口，“挠我。”

“啥？”所有人都没反应过来，杂乱无章的疑问响起，但Scott是例外：“嗨，等等，你在说那个？绝对不行，你是个人类！你会受伤的。”他知道Stiles在说什么——他曾为Stiles解释过他是如何知道Hale家纵火案的。Peter抓伤他，他看到一切。某种狼人能力。

“闭嘴Scott，你总不能什么都没搞清楚就去送死，他们有十几号人。我，Stiles，看过霹雳无敌的巫师教学视频，知道怎么分辨超自然生物，所以让我看一看是最好的选择。”

“你想用同调？”Derek冷不丁问。

“如果同调意味着‘抓我然后我知道你经历过什么’的话，没错。”Stiles说。他把领口拉得更开了。

“不行，那会——充满痛苦和恶意……”

“不会，”Derek打断了Scott焦急的反对，“如果我来，不会。”他站起身，所有人都看到他的右手指甲变得长而尖锐。Allison皱起眉，猎人的身份令她本能地对这种行为感到不悦。

“放弃这个想法。”Scott也站了起来，挡在Stiles面前，摆出保护者的姿态，“我经历过，我知道那是怎么样的。”

Derek翻了个白眼。或者没有那么严重，他只是缺乏耐心地看了一眼别的——总之不是Scott的方向——地方。他不得不向自己警戒过度的Beta解释：“Peter那样做因为他想。我不想那么做，它就不会发生。”

Derek不习惯解释。在他的认知中，当Alpha提出要求，所有的Beta都会遵从。不为等阶，只为信任。本该如此。

但他得习惯这个。他需要一个族群，这就是他的族群。他们可以慢慢来，他有那个耐性。

Scott犹豫地让开：“你得向我保证。”

“我保证。”

“喂，我还在这呢。”

两个声音同时响起，Derek无视了后一个，拉过Stiles勾着领子的手，让他手心朝上，把衣袖推得更高，露出他初具肌肉线条的手臂：“别这么啰嗦，准备好。”

“不用脖子？”Stiles说，但Derek已经干脆利落地划开了他的手臂。

血液缓慢地从伤口流出，Stiles短促地抽了口气，心跳骤然加快。所有的狼人都听到了，他们严肃地盯着他。他看上去不太好：目光没有焦点，呼吸紊乱，被扣着的手半握成拳，微微颤抖。

“你确定他没事？”Isaac说得比Scott还早。

Derek简短地回答：“确定。”他还环着Stiles的手腕。他正在密切地观察Stiles，以确保他的安全

————

Stiles正在奔跑。

一支箭射中了他的肩头，他知道疼痛——他并不疼痛，但他感到他应该“疼痛”。就像有人在这时递上了一张写着“疼痛”的纸。

那支箭的后坐力让他一个踉跄，他敏捷地躲到树后，又惊又疑，思考放箭之人是谁。猎人是最大的嫌犯。他把箭拔出来——沾满鲜血，但没有幽蓝色的附子草粉末，也不是猎人惯用的箭头。他把箭随手丢到一旁。

但Stiles看到了更多。

那是一支相当入时的弓箭，精钢箭头，箭柄处刻着一个符号：三条彼此成一百二十度的射线交叉在一处，两个同心的六边形以它为中心。

某些图案在脑海中闪过。太快了，Stiles没能把它抓住。但他会的。

他跳上树，借着枝叶的掩盖观察四周，很快锁定了方向。那里的树叶摩擦声非常奇怪，腐臭味像蟒蛇一样盘踞在浓雾之中。

不是猎人。

他发出一声属于头狼的吼叫，蕴含其中的愤怒与探询之意让地面震颤不已。超自然生物间的交流方式简单而直接。

枝叶摩擦声骤停，浓雾缓缓散开。

半人马挺拔的身姿若隐若现。

不只一头。

至少三头，站成三角形，最强壮的那头站在前面，他的眼睛蒙着一层灰白，没有虹膜，瞳孔漆黑，比针还小。鼻梁高挺，嘴唇丰润，但非常惨白。他上身赤裸，自腰以下是马的形态，背着箭筒，弓却提在手上。

他们目光相接。死灰的、平静的。

这像一个信号，马蹄踩踏腐叶的声音再次响起。他弓起背，低沉地咆哮一声，冲向那头半人马。他的利爪离半人马的头颅不过数厘米，但又一支箭贯穿了他的手臂。他痛楚地咆哮一声，仍然掐住了半人马的喉咙，出声警告：“离开，这里已有主人！”

——无人应答。更多半人马的身影在薄雾中显现。影影绰绰，到处都是。他睁大眼，惊异地发现自己无法动弹，被他掐住脖子的半人马面无表情地看着他，阴冷的死亡气味席卷而来，比利刃更锋锐。

一只链球从哪头半人马手中飞来。它飞得很快，但他能看到它的来向，轨迹，密布其上的尖刺。

只是他无法动弹。

链球击中了他。正中侧腰，将他一直击飞至旁边的树干。他吐出一口鲜血。很好，至少他能动了。

燃烧着的怒火让他连看到的东西都有些变形。

终于有一头半人马在说话：“我知道。但是现在，这里是我的了。”

他勉强抬头，扫视四周，敏锐地捕捉到少许异常：有一头半人马的上身不太对劲。那里骑着一个人型生物。

浓雾又起，他隐于黑暗。

Stiles仍然看到更多。

狼人的感官让他能察觉一切。他看到所有半人马都肤色发灰，眼神冷漠，身上停留着不知名的飞虫——正和他偶尔跟着老爸出现场时看到的死尸一样。他们从头到尾散发着腐臭。

他们是死的。他们是……他们是亡灵。

Stiles的心脏跳得很快，跟在老爸的逼问下撒谎一样快。血液被心脏急促有力的搏动泵向全身，他脸颊发烫，搜寻着一切可用的信息：他知道快没有时间了，这个世界正在排斥他，远处开始震荡，枝叶成片地干枯，掉落，腐烂。

目力可及的范围内，这群亡灵有十七头。他们的侧腹都有纹身，大多数与箭柄上的图案一样，有一些则全然不同。他听到他们的心跳……

心跳？

他困惑地皱起眉，下颔微收。但一阵更加猛烈的震荡让他放下所有杂念。

世界在扭曲，坍塌的森林以肉眼可见的速度逼近。

……他的立足之处开始沙化，左脚先陷下去，接着是右脚。粗砺的沙土沉默而迅速地将他掩埋，他喘着气抬高下巴，用尽全力在晕眩与窒息感中寻找那个关键人物的所在。

他看到他了。

他骑在一头半人马身上，背挺得笔直，闻不到任何气味，如同空气。

双眼猩红。

下一刻，Stiles在现实中苏醒。


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles倒抽一口冷气，以一个一百四十七磅未成年男性能用上的最大力道反手握紧Derek的手臂，他紧紧盯着Derek的眼睛，似乎在确认什么，好久才放松下来。Derek只是任他抓着，俯身从电脑桌上拿起绷带，按住Stiles的伤口。伤口很浅，血都快干了。他并不担心：经历同调的人都会有一个失神的过程，这很正常。能醒过来就代表安全。

“……真高兴你还活着。”Stiles长长呼了一口气，松手，背靠在电脑桌边缘，声音疲惫而难以置信。他接过Derek手中的绷带，胡乱擦了擦那三道抓痕，“他们不是半人马。他们是……亡灵。不，他们是傀儡。我们遇上了一个亡灵巫师。”

“亡灵巫师？那种……呃，游戏里的？”Boyd迟疑地问。

Stiles有一瞬间露出了被呛到的表情。这很难得，因为通常Stiles才是让别人露出那种表情的人。

“呃，好吧，也差不多？只是他们——嗯，蓝条很长，物理防御力高，魔法防御力高，要拉一个四十人副本队刷三四次才能干掉。在个人能力方面他们要比想象中强大得多。事实上，他们的操纵能力反而没那么神奇。”Stiles从笔筒里翻出一块胶布，贴到伤口上，将椅子蹬回电脑前，打开叫“操蛋都在这”的文件夹，神色专注，“然后——这次，我们……遇上了大麻烦。”

他找了会儿，点开一张图片。

一个图案出现在电脑屏幕上。两个同心六边形，被三条射线均分。

Derek皱起眉。

“熟悉，对吧？这是某支半人马族群的标记。”Stiles瞥了一眼Derek，明显猜到他那狼人脑子里在想什么。毕竟他们共享了那段记忆。

——等等。那段记忆并不完整。看到亡灵巫师，然后发生了什么？

他被踢出来了。那不太……自然？

他微微停顿，低声道，“而且是所有现存记载中最强大也最隐秘的一支。他们的地位就像……这么说，吸血鬼小说里的真祖。”

Stiles舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，转过身面对所有人，尤其盯着Derek，“我们这次的对手是一个亡灵巫师，一个能杀死一个强壮的半人马族群的家伙。顺带一提，他还能操控起码十七头半人马傀儡。有血有肉有心跳的。你知道这是什么概念？这是我们是二十级史莱姆——合体可以变成四十级变异史莱姆王，和满级亡灵巫师，附注：有一大群三十级半人马小弟；的概念。Boyd，解说方式是特地为你选择的。别客气，我们是朋友。”

Boyd无奈地哼了一声。

Stiles疲惫地搓了搓额头，手臂上姜黄色的胶布有些刺眼。他指了指Scott身边的手机：“Scott，把手机给我。Allison给你爸爸打电话。我们得谈谈。”

Derek没有出声。他是这里此时最应该发号施令的人，但他只是看着Stiles，皱起眉。

他闻到恐慌。

藏得很深，近乎失措的恐慌。那不太好闻，类似于铁锈与青苔混合，再滴上滚烫的鲜血，阴森而躁动。Stiles身上不该有这种味道，他一向是温暖的，有时候冲动些，像包跳跳糖。

这不正常。

“Derek？”Scott问。

大部分时候，狼群会一力解决入侵者，人类的事才交给人类干。Derek不喜欢Argent，极少数时候他们联合，只因为双方都无法独立应付。Stiles清楚这点，因此从不如此轻易地向猎人寻求帮助。这不是常规做法，但他倒是已经把手机递给Stiles了——毕竟，Alpha和Stiles？说实话，Stiles比较重要。

Derek把手放到Stiles伤口上：“照他说的做。”

“嗨嗨嗨，老兄，干嘛？”Stiles刚按下通话键，下意识躲避，但被Derek按住。Deaton的声音从手机那头传来，他只得先放着Derek不管，“嗨，老板。是这样，来了一个亡灵巫师。嗯，确定。带了起码二十多个半人马活尸。没说错，不是骷髅。活尸。嗯。不不不，我们过去。三十分钟后见。”他瞥着Derek，明白Derek在吸收他的疼痛与情绪。这没什么必要，他又不会为那点小伤而要死不活。但既然他要做，他也不能拦着。

黑色的物质让Derek的手背静脉一条条隆起，蜿蜒向上，又以极慢的速度消退。他结实的手臂完全裸露着，没有衣服的遮挡，Stiles清楚地看到那些蛇一样的东西是怎么一路延伸到三角肌再隐于皮下的。简直像个B级恐怖片里的蹩脚镜头。他抬眼望着Derek，狼人的目光本来胶着在Stiles的手臂，此时却突然微微向上抬，正好与Stiles对上。

灰绿的、理智的、探究的。或许——只是或许——还有些许关心。

Stiles再次舔了舔嘴唇。他知道这家伙察觉到了。他轻轻摇头，幅度极小，眼中有不易察觉的忧虑，除了Derek没人能看到：什么都别说。

Derek扬起一边眉头。那是个“我需要一个解释”的表情。Stiles移开目光想回避话题，但Derek不轻不重地捏了一下他的手臂。

“Deaton会告诉你的。”Stiles低声道。想到Deaton那种“隐瞒为上”的德鲁伊态度，又犹豫地加上一个词：“或许？”

“Stiles？”Derek警告。

“好吧，好吧。别激动。如果Deaton不说我会告诉你。不是现在。”Stiles做了个投降的手势，站起身，单手拍拍裤子，Derek仍然握着他的手臂，“所以，现在，我们都走吧？老板等着。Allison？你爸怎么样？”

狼群正为这突如其来的对话而困惑，那股子疑惑的味道就连没有狼人鼻子的Stiles都快要闻到了。Stiles的问句多少转移了些注意力，Allison刚挂断电话，抬头答道：“他会过去。”

“那就好。走吧。”最后一丝青黑退去，Derek松开手。现在那里一点刺痛都没有了，只剩下头狼灼人的体温。很快，那温度也会消失。

狼群鱼贯而出，Scott挤到Stiles身边，小声询问：“怎么回事？你要告诉Derek什么？你们刚刚根本没说话！”

“没事。”Stiles轻捏Scott的肩，试图糊弄过去，“走吧。”

“不是只有Derek能闻到你，”Scott皱起眉，真诚且关怀，他用这种表情与语气说话时总是那么可靠，Stiles差点想告诉他了，“我也能。或许没那么准确，但我知道你……”

“等等，你确定我们要这么出去？”Lydia的声音突然插进来，Stiles和Scott同时回头，脑袋差点撞到一起。他们顺着Lydia的手势看去：Derek穿着拖鞋正在往外走，表情几乎是无辜的。说不定错愕更能形容他现在的表情——再具体一点，一个突然被女朋友指责“你一点时尚触觉都没有”的男人会挂上的表情。

Stiles确定他听到哪个人笑了。或许是Erica？又有点像Isaac。真抱歉他没有狼人的超级听力。但都无所谓，因为他也忍不住挂上了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，今天唯一的一个：“你说得对，甜心。他不能就这么走出去。谁能给他件外套？”

 

最后Derek穿着Isaac的外套离开——Isaac是他们之中最高的人，别人的衣服Derek穿不下。

Stiles必须得说那场面有点稀奇。稀奇透了。Isaac的衣服——开襟，横纹，休闲款，连Isaac穿着也显宽松，套在Derek身上时袖口在手腕上堆了一圈。他看上去不再像个火辣性感难以接触的皮衣酷哥，反倒有点像什么纯情大学生。Stiles很难才克制着没有让自己笑出声来。那倒没什么不好，他是指一个看上去更加温和的Derek。但你总会想笑对不对？

另一个部分则是你会想看到更多。他是说，其实Derek挺适合这样的装扮，他干嘛老是穿着皮衣呢？他已经长得够凶神恶煞了，就不能让自己在别的地方显得友好一点么。

Derek隐蔽地扯了扯衣袖：“走。”

“恕我直言，拖鞋？”

“不是！”Derek恼怒地应了一声，Stiles看到Allison正掐着Scott的手臂。那对小情侣的颤抖都快止不住了。

“好吧，我们先下去。”Stiles做了一个推人的手势，“如果不想浑浑噩噩地在床上醒来，忘记昨天一整天发生过什么，最好赶紧走。”

狼群哄笑着往下走，Stiles跟在最后面，他回头时Derek正坐在门槛上绑鞋带，并把它们塞进鞋舌后头。

生活气息，这就是生活气息。要是被狼群看到，准会大吃一惊的，他们总有种把Derek当作某种连续剧里的反派角色的倾向，Derek不会做出任何和生活有关的事情，就像他平时茹毛饮血，不眠不休。

说实话，Stiles一开始也这么觉得。但后来他确定，Derek Hale是个活生生的人类，或类人生物。不管怎么说，就那个意思。会洗澡，会穿拖鞋，会系鞋带。活生生的。他花了整个暑假在Derek家呆着，虽然不能过夜，但他也见识了不少。如果去得够早，大概得早到八点以前，要是他不敲门地进去，有机会看到看上去气得快要发疯而又困得能马上睡着的Derek穿着睡衣赤脚跑下来驱赶恐吓他。

那滋味儿非常好，就像是偷偷喝到了警长珍藏的朗姆酒，Stiles愿意为此被恐吓一百遍。

他喜欢朗姆酒。


	4. Chapter 4

狼群到达诊所时，Deaton正等在门外。

Stiles自觉走上前：“嗨，老板。Allison她老爸来了吗？”

“在里面。你先进来。你们——”Deaton轻轻揽着Stiles的肩膀，指了指所有人，“先别进来。等在外面。”Stiles点点头。

“为什么？”Scott试图跟上去，却诧异地发现自己做不到。他低下头，花楸木灰摆出的界限就在他脚尖前几厘米。灰扑扑，整整齐齐，毫无威慑力，像个三岁小孩的恶作剧。可惜该死地有效。

“这可有点……不够友好”Scott喃喃道，“怎么回事，老板？”

他们居然用上花楸木灰，只为防止狼人进去。这里的人类小队显然没有进去的胆子：Chris Argent在里面，Argent家的家长不会乐意看到自己的女儿为了一头狼人忤逆自己，尽管已经发生过许多许多遍了。而Lydia，她的智商无疑是在场最高的，可行动能力，无意冒犯，八成是最差的。她会在走进去的第一秒面对一个微笑着的Chris，然后被客客气气地请出来。那种令人毛骨悚然的猎人式笑容。Scott的噩梦。

“我们之间不该有隐瞒，老板。”Scott诚恳地说。

“这不是隐瞒。”Deaton温和地答，“我们要问Stiles一些问题，这么做只是为了排除干扰。别担心，什么事都没有。”

“别担心，老兄。收收狼人过于发达的想象力。”Stiles轻松地耸了耸肩，青少年脸上特有的大无畏劲不能再Stiles。但就是不对劲。

结界让狼人们没法闻到里头的气味，没法偷听他们交谈，更加无法进入。Scott现下闻不到Stiles的气味，听不到他的心跳，出于直觉，他知道他在说谎，但不知道为什么。

他的兄弟今天一整天都很奇怪，从他被Derek抓了开始。他到底看到了什么？神经兮兮、小心翼翼是“Stiles味”的常驻客，藏在跃跃欲试下头，可通常它们前面不需要加上“过于”两字。

然而Stiles说完就跟着Deaton走进诊所，甚至没给Scott询问的机会。Deaton还特意把写着“Closed”的那面营业牌翻了过来。

“他到底在干什么？”Isaac瞪着营业牌，不满地嘟哝。

“谁知道，他今天怪怪的。”Erica找了个地方坐下。她翘起腿，拿出手机，借着屏幕检查自己，确定完美无缺后，才满意地抿唇，玩起神庙逃亡来，“等着吧，等第一届巫师联盟会议落幕。”

Isaac耸肩，也走到Erica身旁坐下：“我们也该开个第一届狼人联盟会议吗？”

“谁知道？”

Scott却没那个心情。

会不会Derek对Stiles做了什么？不能怪他瞎想，首先，Stiles是从Derek抓了他之后开始不对劲的。

其次，Peter曾经明确地流露出对于Stiles的欣赏，他把这告诉了Derek，Scott不能保证Derek不会听他那疯子叔叔的话。

前段时间，Scott无意中偷听了他们的家庭谈话。

“亲爱的侄子，我要离开一段时间。生意上的事。我想我该作为家长给你点建议。你给自己找了群高中崽子，麻烦的同义词。”

Scott无声地撇嘴。说这句话的人是个在医院躺了六年，一出来就开始大屠杀的疯子——这才是麻烦的同义词！

所以当Derek干脆利落地说“不关你事”时，Scott着实在嘴角挂起了一个嘲讽的笑容。

“我是你的Beta，侄子。我希望我的族群变强大。他们太稚嫩了。你会训练他们，对，像Laura训练你一样，但……”

“你永远不许提到她。”Derek干脆地说。没有流于表面的愤怒，那种平静的、不容置疑的态度却更加可怕。Scott咽了口口水。

Peter静了一会，继续说下去，甚至更诚恳：“……但你可以有更好的选择。Stiles，那个长曲棍球小子的朋友，他不错。他很聪明，他知道自己需要什么，也知道自己能做什么。事实上，想要转化他会是一个挑战。我曾邀请过他，但他拒绝了。”

Scott放在裤兜里的手握紧了，他得克制着自己不发出声音，别被里头的人发现。

——Peter什么时候邀请过Stiles？“邀请”？那是指“咬”吗？Peter曾经想咬Stiles？Stiles从来没有跟他说过。

“……你曾邀请过Stiles？”干得好，Derek。问我所想。Scott默默地为自己的Alpha喝了声彩。

“对，但他拒绝了。不算坚定，努把力，拿下他，他是潜力股。那个女孩，Lydia？别碰她。她很棒，但她没有用。她已经完全是另一种人类了，咬上一百次也转化不了她。事实上，Melissa也不错——她很机灵，包容，而且她在医院工作，会是很好的助力。Stlinski警长也不错，一个警察局长能有很大的帮助。”

“——别惹我妈妈！也别惹Stiles！”听到Melissa的名字时Scott终于忍不住推门进去，Peter轻蔑地转了转眼球，“嗨，Scotty。终于舍得进来了？以为我们不知道？”他伸手想拍Derek的肩膀，头狼的眼神让他打消了那个打算。他走到怒气冲冲的Scott身边，微笑着，将手按在他肩头，“你母亲非常迷人。向她致以我真挚的问候。”

Scott愤怒地咆哮。他的眼睛开始闪耀起炫目的金色。

“而且——Derek？”Peter微微侧过头，眼睛盯着Derek，嘴唇却在Scott耳侧，完美地示范了“如何在同一时间激怒两头狼人”，“至少关于Stiles，仔细考虑。我喜欢他。”

“他不喜欢你。”Derek毫不犹豫地说，“现在出去。”

————

Scott从记忆回到现实，没有用几秒。他走向正和Boyd一起待在墙壁阴影下的Derek：“Derek，我们得谈谈。”

Derek挑起一边眉，没有说话。

Scott不知道他在想什么，只能嗅出他现在心情不太好。三个月前他会知难而退，好在经过这么长时间的相处他已经不再那么畏惧这头狼人：“你刚刚没有试图转变Stiles吧？”

Boyd的眼睛睁大了。

Derek翻了个白眼，Scott知道自己大概错的离谱。那伤口很浅，理论上不会转变一个人。

“我知道这听上去不太……”

“我没有。我什么都没做。你想要知道他经历了什么？很好，自己试一下。”Derek一点不带开玩笑地伸出手。他的指甲厚而尖锐。

“……你不会趁机撕碎我？”Scott试图开个玩笑，可Derek只是把那只没有转变的手也伸了出来，手掌向上。无言的催促。

“好吧。我就试试。”Scott咬牙，果断卷起袖子，Derek抓破了他的手臂。他痉挛起来，蒙着红光的景象在眼前飞速掠过，正欲倒下时，Derek稳稳地扶住了他，让他靠着墙壁坐下。头狼在Allison的尖叫声中看了一眼那伤口：比Stiles的要深很多，但正在愈合。

“他没事。”Derek在Allison冲上来时让开，“只是看那段记忆。”

“Stiles不是看过了吗？”Allison确定Scott安全后才疑惑地问，仍带警惕。。

Derek只抛出两个字：“问他。”

此时Scott已呻吟着从Allison的怀抱中爬起来，记忆读取的时间视记忆本身的长度与接受人身体素质而定，他的接受情况显然比Stiles要好得多。

“……老兄，这可……”他把袖子拉下来，遮住已经彻底愈合的手臂，“……一帮劲敌。Stiles紧张是对的。”他直到现在才对Stiles那番关于游戏的比喻有了切实的认识。

他看到那些家伙了，他借着Derek的身躯与之对峙，被掀翻在地，粗长的长矛把他钉在地上，而他们漠然地离开，没有人回头。他在呛咳中把长枪抽出来，艰难地蜷缩着，等待伤口复原。

“你的伤口好透了吗？”Scott关心地问，他看上去简直想马上把Derek的衣服撩起来，好确认他的伤势。

“……我很好。”Derek古怪地停顿了一下。他低声道，“我很好。别大惊小怪。”

“我知道为什么Stiles说见到你活着真好了。那真危险。”

Derek微微眯起眼，“他不知道。他没看到。”

“等——为什么？我是说，那并不……”Scott觉得自己好像无意中透露了一些信息。他觉得Derek的眼神不太对劲。

“他只是一个人类，Scott。他没有必要看那个。你能看到因为你是狼人，你的身体承受能力更高，你没有被排斥。就是这样。”

Derek的脸上写满了“我拒绝继续”，Scott真想往他脸上来一拳。他们相处了超过一年，大部分时间各过各的，每个星期聚上一次，学点狼人玩意儿，遇到事了再聚到一起。Scott几乎习惯了这种生活——他觉得这样挺好，真的。狼人，妖精，猎人，吸血鬼。乱七八糟，充满生机。他在混乱中适应了Derek不乐于解释，反正狼群之间特有的联系让他们能把事情办好——只是这不代表他喜欢。有时候他会感谢狼群里有Stiles的存在：Stiles懂Derek在想什么，就像他们不需要沟通。

而现在，非常明显，Derek没有说实话。Stiles也没有。这是最糟的局面，当这两个人都不说实话，那么真相就没有被发现的可能了，只希望他们不是在隐瞒什么关系重大的事情。

“嗨，老兄！”Stiles的声音在背后响起，Scott回头，红衣小子从台阶上跳下来，毛毛糙糙地伸脚蹭开花楸木灰，“都进来。”

“到狗仔队的时间了？”Isaac问。

“对，狗仔。新闻发布会时间到，进去，要么你就没有第一手消息了。”Stiles配合地拍了拍Isaac的胸膛，Isaac笑着从他身边走过。狼群陆陆续续往里走，只有Scott和Allison还留在外面。还有Derek。

Stiles看上去比进去前好多了，跟他平时的样子差不多。Scott下意识抽了抽鼻子以作确认，并地发现Derek也在做同样的动作，那么他们闻到的东西也应该是一样的：清爽的草木气息。

然而闻不到哪怕一点情绪。


	5. Chapter 5

“Stiles，你……”Scott想把他拉到一边问他到底在干什么，一个人更快地做了他想做的事。Derek从他身边擦过，把Stiles拉到一边。

他没有碰到Stiles的伤口，而Stiles的表情只是从出神变为稍稍怔忪了一下，没有一点惊讶，就像这种场景已经发生了几百遍似的。

“你干了什么，Stiles？”Derek压低声音问。他的脸离Stiles很近，鼻尖几乎要贴着鼻尖了，但他看上去还想再近一点。

“什——哦你是指这股味道？”Stiles眨了眨眼，满不在乎地轻拍Derek横在他脖颈的手臂，“放轻松，老兄，我只是寻求一点隐私。看你的反应，效果不错？你闻不到了是吗？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“弄掉它，”Derek松开手，让Stiles能够整理一下被扯得歪到一边的卫衣外套，“很难闻。”

“难闻？”Stiles扯着自己的袖子直闻，“Scott！我很难闻吗？”

“不，那还……行。只是不太习惯。”Scott摸摸脸，有种他不该再呆在这的感觉。他明智地拉起Allison的手，“我们先进去了。”

“去吧。”Stiles挥了挥手。

现在外面只有他俩了。

“……那么，”Stiles挠了挠脖子，看着Derek，尽管事实上他只是看着Derek的眉间。谈话小技巧，百试不爽，“什么事，Derek？”

“你在隐瞒什么。”Derek说。

“没什么大不了的。”

“你说‘真高兴你还活着’，但你没有看到后面的事。”Derek无视了Stiles抗议他不给他看全部的嚷嚷，灰绿色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Stiles，“我给你看的东西里没有危险到会让你那么说的事。你发现了什么，对不对？他们没有看上去那么简单。你看到了什么，危险到让你足以认为我还活着实属万幸。”

他的嘴唇越压越近，逼近Stiles耳边，胸腔嗡嗡震动。Stiles吞了口口水。危险。

“半人马不是威胁。你知道我们能搞定他们，那个亡灵巫师才是真正危险的。他会造成想象不到的破坏，是不是？嗨，看着我。”他轻轻拍了拍Stiles的脸颊，Stiles惊得一颤。

“你不该在这里说这个，他们会听到的。”Stiles小声地说。鉴于Derek已经完全说出他的推断，他只能放松下来。

“说谎，Deaton肯定有所准备，他们什么都听不到，否则你会在我说话的第一秒阻止我。那些小把戏没用，Stiles。我能听到你的心跳。它现在很快。”Derek眼神如鹰隼，亮得可怕。

“它跳得很快，因为你把我压在墙上。一头，狼人，把我，压在，墙上。我的生命受到威胁，所以心跳加速，就这么简单。”

“说谎。”Derek断然否定。

他难道连犹豫一下都不用吗？就这么自信？Stiles意识到自己得想个办法，否则他那些小秘密全得被一个一个从雪地里扒出来。狼的本能。该死。追踪好手，看到什么都能把那玩意的老窝也搜出来。

“你确定你想听到真相？很好，我告诉你。因为一头辣到不行的狼人把他自己贴在我身上，我能感觉到他的体温，呼吸，肌肉，随便什么。我是个高中生，老兄。这很危险，我是说，嗯，下半身的。”Stiles一口气把话说完，速度比机关枪还快。

他不能告诉Derek他到底做了什么。那可不是什么好事，Derek会真的会杀了他。但他有什么办法？他们又没法对付亡灵巫师，那玩意能把他们统统撕碎，再一块一块拼起来做成万圣节玩具送给嚷嚷着“给糖要么捣蛋”的小姑娘。

Derek明显愣了一下，随即愤怒起来，“拙劣。”他愤然地说，但下意识退后两步，好像一条刚被警告“不许抓沙发”的大型犬。他仍然不太情愿，但毕竟后退了，“高中生都喜欢这种把戏？”

呃。

Stiles知道自己发现了什么了不得的东西，他几乎马上忘了自己的处境：“有人这样对你做过。你离他很近，然后他给了你一个亲密袭击。——他吻你了。他肯定吻你了。”

Derek脸上闪过一丝不自然。

“——是个熟人！你们很熟，我想想，不会是男人，如果是男人你会杀了那家伙。是她不是他。高中生。——Erica。一定是Erica。她吻你了！”Stiles几乎是喊出来的。

“你没有告诉我你瞒着我的事，晚上我会去找你，别以为这事就这么过去了。现在，进去。”Derek强硬地推搡着Stiles。

“我不会等你！我会去Scott家，扰乱他跟Allison的约会，在他家呆整个晚上——别推！”Stiles踉跄着在前面走，而Derek只是又推了他一下，他大嚷起来，“我猜中了，对不对？我猜中了。我要去问Erica。”

“不许去问任何人。”

“我一定会的。”

Derek无奈地垮下肩膀，可能还叹了口气。他再一次毫无征兆地揪起Stiles的领子，似乎是决定放弃愚蠢的人类行为而改用狼人方法：“听着，Stiles。”他的声音有点沙哑，压迫力十足，“别用这个转移话题，没有用。你不是最知道把握尺度吗？那么别这么愚蠢。”他微微抬起下巴，眼睛却垂下来，浑身散发着Stiles家沐浴露的气味，非常……性感，“你真想知道是怎么样的？不用问她，我来告诉你。她跳到我身上，然后我把她摔到地下了。你也想试试吗？你会比她疼，而且你还是得告诉我你知道的。”

头狼的语调平稳，语速适中，音色动听，像在说睡前故事，除了该死地吓人这点。

“……不。”Stiles紧张地吞咽。其实他有点想，他是说，反正Derek又不能为这杀了他。

“很好，现在进去。如果Deaton不能告诉我发生了什么，你来补充。可以等到今晚。”Derek说。

Stiles撇了撇嘴，跟在Derek身后，心跳快得上了一百。

 

Derek和Stiles走进诊所时，所有人都停下谈话，看着他们。小小的房间里诡异地安静了几秒，Stiles瞪大眼，不解而紧张。好在Deaton开口搅乱了这古怪的氛围：“……Stiles，我们正说到他们的来历。愿意补充吗？”

“哦，对。”Stiles清清嗓子，“一群半人马，但不是最重要的。我猜我们可以找Argent先生借几条枪，把他们干掉。他们背后是亡灵巫师，这才是我们真正的对手。我们对他一无所知，除了他是一个非常强大的、一来就占了Derek家的亡灵巫师。他肯定有恶意，对吧？”

他注意观察Derek的表情——感谢Derek一进来就走到他对面去了，让他能依照他的反应来改变自己的说话方式。他起码得说一半真话才不会被发现。但另一半？就让它们烂到肚子里吧。毕竟，那也没多重要不是？只不过是“亡灵巫师能操纵十只骷髅已经十足厉害，而这位新来的邻居可他妈的、能操纵起码二十只半人马活尸——欢呼吧！我们遇到了比史诗生物更加史诗生物的家伙！”和“正是如此我们请了很了不起的外援”罢了。

而现在看来，Derek对听到的东西还算满意。暂时的。

“他是个非常可怕的家伙，不建议单独行动。所以最好没有人会在待会去树林野营，也没有人去来场火辣的野外性爱，总之，没有人会去那边？”Stiles试图诙谐地说。没人理他。

“亡灵巫师的危险程度远超想象。”Chris接过话语权，狼群稍微严肃了一点，“我希望你们没有人会不自量力到去挑战他。在他没有做出任何挑衅的举动之前，不要接近他。我们会和他交涉，会摸清他的底细。现在，你们要做的只是等待。”

“但他堵在Derek家？”Isaac说，随后因注视在他身上的灼灼目光而住口，缩了缩肩膀，“……我还有点东西放在那。”

“那就当你从来没拥有过，孩子。”Chris慈祥地说，只是谁都不会怀疑如果Isaac再说一句反对的话他就会把Isaac按在墙上用枪指着他的脑袋，直到狼人做出保证为止。

“呃，所以我们来这里的是为了清楚地明白‘再也不要去Derek家’？”Scott讪讪道。

“没错。确保你们知道亡灵巫师有多危险，并且绝了挑战他的念头。好好看着自己的家人，这是你们唯一该做的。”Deaton说。他看上去还想说什么，但Isaac再次夺去所有人的注意力，“他应该不会来镇上？我是说，他们没有对Derek做什么，更像打个招呼？一个新邻居？”

“那可是百分百的恶邻，老兄。”Stiles不满地哼哼。

“……不管他想干什么，他不能留在这。从今天起你们不能单独行动，直到他离开。”Deaton终于说完要说的话。

“什么？绝不！”

“不！”

杂乱无章的抗议声响起，所有人都一副不可思议的表情，Stiles只是小心翼翼地往角落挪了一步。一道视线落在他身上，他谨慎地循着来向看，Derek冲他挑了挑眉。他迅速地移开眼睛。

“嗨，既然这样，Scott，我这几天住去你家？你看，我只是个人类。我需要保护，对吧？”Stiles小声地说。听起来可怜巴巴的。

“不。”Derek终于发话了，绝对不是Stiles期待的。他双手抱胸，用下巴点点Isaac，“Isaac跟Stiles一起，Scott跟Boyd一起，Erica和我住。剩下的随意。”

更大的抗议声响起，但Derek不为所动，“就这么决定了。”

“你是故意的。我会拉着Isaac一起去Scott家，我一定会。”Stiles愤愤道。


	6. Chapter 6

所有抗议都被三位成年人联手否决——他们每一个人都被克得死死的，Derek一个人能把狼人全部按下去，而人类在Deaton和Chris前矮一头。

Stiles闷闷不乐地将Isaac带回家，解决了狼人小子的住宿问题。Stlinski警长天性正直，富有同情心，他再清楚不过在Isaac身上曾经发生过什么，他们在调查时看到过地下室那内部血迹斑斑的冰箱，还有上头满地的碎玻璃茬子。他对Isaac的暂住毫无意见，甚至请求Isaac能否在每天早上把Stiles叫醒，允许用任何方法。Isaac爽快地答应了，为此他得到来自Stlinski警长亲自下厨的晚餐一份。尽管Stlinski警长做的只不过是煮融芝士、把洋葱切片、从冰箱里翻出面包，作料的火候与分量全由Stiles掌握，但毕竟亲自下厨了不是？

吃过晚饭，Stlinski警长把餐盘放进水槽，匆匆拿起挂在衣架上的外套，“儿子？”

“唔——？”Stiles仍在与意大利面奋斗，含糊应道。

“我今晚值班，明天才回来。乖乖的。”Stlinski警长严肃地说，“我知道青少年都闲不住，两个青少年在一起更跟遵纪守法无缘。所以看在Isaac的份上，你的宵禁时间延长到十二点。如果让我知道你没有在十二点前回家——”

“放轻松，老爸。我还能到哪里去？”Stiles艰难地咽下口中食物，舔了舔嘴角的酱汁，“Isaac看着呢。”他哀怨地看着坐在对面的Isaac，Isaac用叉子卷起面条，冲他露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。

“我一定会看着他。”Isaac轻快地保证。

“真谢谢你了。”Stiles在Stlinski警长的道谢声中厌恶地皱皱鼻子，“狗狗。”

Stlinski警长离开没多久，Stiles就把盘子舔了个精光。每一点肉酱都被富有技巧地沾在面条上，一点不浪费。他收拾好桌子，把Isaac赶去洗澡，用最快的速度洗完盘子，再次确认楼上的水声还在，才擦擦手，从口袋里夹出一个焦黑而光滑的小木片。他毫无必要地看了看四周，做贼一样踮到大门前，用最慢的速度拧开门把手，在门轴转动的吱呀声中五官皱成一团。

天已经完全黑了，好在有路灯与从背后透出的光线照亮外面——Stiles现在可没有狼人视力。他在初冬的寒气中打了个颤，闭上眼，平心静气，把木片握在手中。

他想象雷电劈中林木，卵石互相碰撞，细微的火花一闪即逝，却留下橘红色的火星缓慢地侵蚀周遭的一切，直到燃成熊熊烈焰，照亮天空。他想象手中握着针尖一般大小的石块，粗糙的流动感由无至有，从指缝间缓缓溢出，速度越来越快——

他睁开眼，缓缓伸展手指。

暗蓝色的沙砾顺着指缝滑落。

Stiles长出一口气，紧张地将隐隐闪着银光的粉末倾倒在门前，正如Deaton曾让他做的一样。他拍拍手把剩余的粉末拍落，双手合十，食指顶着嘴唇，用力吹气，双手划出一道弧度。地面，暗蓝色的粉末突然四散而飞，隐遁无踪。

“希望这真能管用，老板。”Stiles喃喃着关上门。

————

男人安静地坐在黑暗之中。

他一动不动，没有呼吸，没有心跳，从不存在。

他在等待。

他的灵魂怀念这一切，但这儿的引力太大了，以致多年前他不得不离开此处，等到灵魂稳固了，引力衰弱了才回来。

他必须等待。

混合着槲寄生与雷电隐威的气息以某处为圆心骤然炸开，迅速而蛮不讲理地将整个比肯镇笼在羽翼之下。生机勃勃，无处不在，渗透进每一株树木，每一寸泥土，每一口空气。

他在深深的嗅闻中睁开眼，暗红的浑浊眼球反射着银白的月光，如同宝石。

“找到你了。”

————

Stiles洗完澡推开房门时，Isaac正在擦头发。他把自己砸到床上，从枕头底下摸出掌机，“我要睡床，你可以上来也可以睡地上。”

Isaac耸肩：“我睡床上。”换做住在Scott家他肯定主动睡地上，但Stiles？抱歉，整整四个月的相处可让他们有点熟过头了，也让他知道面对Stiles的最佳方式是打蛇随棍上。多亏Derek和Peter以身作则。

“那你得去拿枕头。那里。”Stiles随手指了指衣柜。

“Derek为什么要我跟你住？”Isaac问，他从衣柜里扯出枕头，丢到Stiles身上。后者嘟哝一声，翻身把它压在小腹下，“我怎么知道你们头狼在想什么？‘我是Alpha，听我的！’”他怪声怪调地学着Derek的语气，天知道他又有点担心起自己的小命了。

狼人弯腰观察Stiles电脑桌面上那堆杂乱无章的快捷方式，挑起眉，“你的电脑比Scott的衣柜还乱。”

“那堆东西我都记在脑子里。”Stiles的声音闷闷的，下半截脸整个埋在自己的枕头里，手向前伸，腰露出一截。Isaac明智地沉默着没再出声，他勉强又玩了两把，终于忍不住蹦起来，盘腿坐在床单上，“听着，Isaac，问你几个问题。Derek今天有没有跟你说什么？吩咐？要求？任何事？”

“他什么都没说。”Isaac坐在电脑椅上，翘起腿，嘴角挂起一抹看好戏的笑容，非常欠揍，可惜Stiles看不到，“除了‘在我来之前看好Stiles’。”

“我们又回到令人怀念的‘大家都变成狼人’时代了？我想想，上次做这事的好像是Erica。她把我拉到游泳池，Derek抓爆一个篮球，然后我们被Jackson逼进游泳池扮演Jack和Rose。感人肺腑。真想再来一次。”Stiles讽刺道。

Isaac轻轻哼了一声权作回答。他好奇地把桌面上的快捷方式都看了一遍，它们的命名方式很奇怪，“该死”、“疯子”、“朗姆酒”、“一盎司”、“苦瓜狼”、“小狗”、“辣妹”……毫无规律，正如Stiles本人。他礼貌地问：“我能看吗？”

“看吧。”Stiles漫不经心，仰头栽在枕头上。Isaac打开苦瓜狼的快捷方式——狼人的天性让他对跟狼有关的一切东西都抱有好奇心。他点开第一个文档，里头只放了张图片。顺手点开是再自然不过的事。

—个动作让Isaac微微张着嘴，过了好久他才转头，湿漉漉的卷曲额发落下几颗水珠，也可能是冷汗，“——这个，Derek？我，他……你是怎么……？我……我开始钦佩你了。Derek居然没杀了你？”他好不容易找回说话的能力。

他身后，屏幕闪着微光，Derek四肢着地，上身赤裸，在空旷的水泥地上奔跑的图片定格在那。头狼甚至正好闭着眼，得以留下面容，也因此更加滑稽。图片明显由手机拍摄，在高速运动中十分模糊，但足以看出是Derek。

“什么？”Stiles百忙之中按下暂停，转过眼睛，在看到屏幕的第一秒手忙脚乱地从床上滚下来夺走鼠标点击关闭，动作一气呵成。他大叫起来，“我桌面有四十多个快捷方式！你是怎么一下子点进这个的？你有雷达？”

“我能——你能给我传一份吗？”Isaac仍在震惊之中，讲话结巴。

“不行！当然不行！——你谁都不许说。”Stiles警告，干脆把桌面清空——反正他知道每一个东西的所在。他没想到Isaac如此……天赋异禀，轻而易举地找出最不该被发现的东西。他怎么就忘了隐藏文件呢？

“传我一份，不然我告诉Derek。你到底怎么做到的？”Isaac总算冷静下来，反过头要挟起Stiles。暗地里分享Alpha窘态的想法让他隐隐兴奋起来。

“你学坏了。”Stiles瞪着Issac，在明白对方的有恃无恐后无奈地放弃，“邮箱？”

“都可以。”Isaac把背靠在电脑椅上，惬意地看着Stiles的后脑勺，“这下我……”

——他的舌头僵在口中，无法动弹，如同被石膏包裹。他惊恐地看着屏幕，Stiles的体温仍在身旁，同样没有动作，他的每一个毛孔都叫嚣着危险，体内的狼在呜咽，充满敌意而惊惶不安。

“一个年轻男孩，”第三个人的声音在房内响起，Isaac呼吸紊乱，死死盯着屏幕上的背景处，那里颜色较深，能够反射背后的东西。他看到一只握着拐杖的手。“……和一头年轻狼人。”那声音接着说，低沉动听，带着英国口音，“总是这些勾当。从不腻烦。”

另一只青白色的手在Isaac耳边缓缓擦过，冰凉光滑，如同蛇信。Isaac浑身发冷，艰难地从余光中看到它搭在Stiles肩上。指头很细长，有几根戴着戒指，青筋在手背上蜿蜒进衬衫袖口下。

Stiles一动不动，然而他急促紧张的心跳在Isaac耳中比雷鸣更大，他只想立刻变成狼人，把第三个人撕碎。

他的狼咆哮不已，急于捍卫自己的族群。

“现在，你也是我的了。”话语带着满足，那只手突然收紧，扣住Stiles的肩膀。Isaac咬紧牙。

“——滚开！”另一个怒吼伴随着门板撞击墙壁声响起，熟悉的Alpha气息让Isaac想瘫软在椅子上。

“Hale。再一次。”那个声音略带不满地说，Isaac听到玻璃破裂的声音，后颈一疼，温热的血液湿润了衣领。

Stiles沉默地被从他身边拉开。

——不不不。Derek痛苦而愤怒的咆哮让他的血液一同沸腾，体内的狼响应着呼唤，他青筋暴起，无形的压力随着每一寸肌肉的用力而加大。他已看到界限，就在不远处。只要再用点力。再用点力。

Isaac开始颤抖。

“我说过，他也是我的了。”那个人遗憾地重复道。


	7. Chapter 7

Derek被那西装革履的家伙定在地上后好几秒之后才勉强站了起来。他的狼在体内挣扎，告诉他立刻追在亡灵法师身后把Stiles带回来。Isaac在Stiles被带走的最后一刻咆哮着突破了亡灵法师的限制，他捏碎了他的拐杖，但随即吐了口血萎靡在地上。Derek的目光在碎裂的窗户与Isaac之间徘徊，最终还是跪在Isaac身边，轻轻拍打他的脸颊，“Isaac，Isaac？起来。Isaac！”

Isaac一动不动。Derek绷着脸，把他扛到肩上，匆匆下楼。他的手满是鲜血，不慎弄脏了扶手，但此刻无暇顾及。

扭开门把手时他顿了顿。他能闻到每个人的气味，全部笼罩在厚重的血腥气之下，若隐若现。

只有一个气味，一个不该出现在此地的气味，冲破血腥气的遮盖，如此明显，难以磨灭。

Deaton。

————

Stiles从一片黑暗中挣扎着醒来。

苏醒是十分温暖的，与体温相似，包裹着他，令他昏昏欲睡，手脚发软，几乎想再次闭上眼睛。

然后一股冷意向他接近。

非常缓慢而悠闲，一公分一公分地靠近，让他在逐渐冰冷的寒意中颤抖。

不知道过了多久，它终于停在数厘米外。下一次前进毫无疑问会触及Stiles的脊椎。

Stiles睁开眼。

多动症异于常人的大脑让他在一秒钟内把发生过什么都理了个清楚：Isaac，Derek。红光，黄光。怒吼，玻璃破碎声。动弹不得。他的第一个反应是移动——随便什么地方，哪怕动一下小指头。

然后他整个弹了起来，又撞到什么东西，捂着额头跌回原位。

“晚安，Stiles。”那个令人生厌的男声响起，两只冰凉干瘦的手把Stiles捂着额头的手拿下来放好，Stiles既恐惧又厌烦地发现自己再次无法动弹。他的头还有点晕，梦境里的冷意被对方唤醒，欢快地鞭挞他的脑袋，这也是明明睁着眼却看不到东西的原因——整个世界都被抽打得转起来了。他像块放在刨冰机里的冰疙瘩，而刨冰机刚刚通上电，被按下启动。

他花了一段时间来让自己清醒过来，像个喝醉的人一样无法控制地摇晃脑袋还以为自己没有，眯起眼试图聚焦在眼前的人身上，“你——”他大着舌头说。

“我叫Deucalion。”男人说。他高高瘦瘦，穿着讲究，皮肤紧紧贴着骨头，有一双浑浊发红的眼睛。Stiles身体里的某个部分大肆嘲讽男人不合时宜的西装，但另一个部分尖叫着说快跑。他费了很大力气才把试图嘲讽的那部分压下去，但取而代之的——糟糕，这熟悉过头的恐慌症发作前兆。忍着点，可千万别。他长而缓地呼吸。

“你，这里……谁——”该死，快说话。Stiles头脑清醒，但舌头如同被胶水黏住。他艰难地试着继续发音，又一次，再一次失败。

“别说话，孩子。”Deucalion将手指竖在嘴唇前，做了个噤声的手势，于是Stiles不得不闭上嘴，像是被人缝起了嘴唇。他控制不了。“我们只要等待。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。

看在上帝的份上，这是从哪个世纪跑出来的做作老变态啊？

他转了转手腕。他的手腕与脚踝被丝绸包裹，外面紧紧绑着灰白色的粗绳。那玩意的外表很奇怪，Stiles觉得自己不会想知道那到底是什么。他似乎在Deaton的……嗯，危险品仓库里见到过。像是生长在死尸上的藤蔓？他打了个颤，把那株泡在福尔马林里的植物从脑中抹去，专注于当下。

脑子能用之后，他很快就明白过来自己在哪里了：Hale家旧宅。更准确一点，大厅正中央的的高背椅上。

像个国王。

只是他似乎将被送上绞刑架。

————

Derek踢开宠物诊所的门，径直走了进去。他的血管跳动不已，让他燥热难安。

Deaton正靠在解剖台上等待他。

他看了Deaton一眼，小心地把Isaac放在床上，下一秒揪起他的领口：“你让Stiles干的。”他说出了这一路来想的事，因此更加愤怒。一座火山在他身体里爆发，他却得克制着不让岩浆满溢。

一开始Derek不知道Stiles做了什么，他只是察觉到那股爆发开来的力量，那股他仍在家里就已感受到的力量。那让他毛骨悚然，毫不迟疑地丢下手中事物，开车驶向力量中心。另外一股力量几乎与他同时飞掠过比肯山上方，夹着森然的阴冷。他从那时候起意识到可能有些事会赶不及阻止。

他把油门踩到底。

“我没有想到是他。”Deaton没有挣扎，神色混合着微妙的愧疚和痛苦，“你得把Stiles带回来。”

“他是谁？你让Stiles做的事是让他进入比肯山吗？”Derek感到自己的犬齿在发痒，试图伸长。克制，克制。愤怒是你的锚。把它沉进海底，别在风暴中沉没。他在心中默念。克制。

“他叫Deucalion。我的……兄弟。”Deaton说。他在选择用词时似乎犹豫了很久，才选择使用“兄弟”一词，“我没有想到是他，我没想到他能进来。”

Derek愣了两秒，更大的怒火席卷而上——Stiles当着他的面被抓走，Isaac的伤势无法复原，他在门口闻到Deaton的味道散布于空气中，与Stiles的气味被强大的力量难分难合地绞在一起，刺眼得像夜幕下的火炬，明晃晃地指向Deaton。而Deaton竟敢使用“兄弟”一词。

Derek放开手，帮Deaton整理了一下领子：“Deucalion攻击了我和Isaac。他抓走了Stiles。他杀了一个半人马族群。他是你兄弟。”狼人顿了顿。他的锚已沉入火山底部，与与岩浆共同熔化、凝固、再熔化。“Deaton，如果你不能解释这一切，我会撕碎你。”

“很复杂。”Deaton没有沉默太久，Derek让他无法沉默太久，“我会给你解释。现在你得先回你家，看看Stiles在不在那。你不能让Stiles跟Deucalion呆在一起。”

Derek看着他。

Deaton低声道，“……他会死的。”

————

Deucalion轻柔地把Stiles的头摆正，他搬来一张椅子，坐在Stiles身前。Stiles惊恐而戒备地盯着他，他把自己干枯的手盖在Stiles手背上，像个安慰自家君主的忠实臣子。

“你知道，Hale家的人会来找你。”Deucalion干瘪细长的五指在Stiles的手背上漫无目的地敲打着。一条蛇从挺括的袖口钻出来，通体漆黑，细小的鳞片反射着冷光。它好奇地直起上半身与Stiles对视，又悠悠地伏下身体，蜿蜒爬上Deucalion青白的手背，停在戒指处。它鲜红的蛇信在那片青白上一闪而逝。

Stiles的呼吸急促起来，像是有人在他的肺里扯起了风箱，而难以压制的痉挛让靠背椅嘎吱作响。他无法不考虑Deucalion是不是想用这蛇对他怎么样，它看上去可不像无害的宠物蛇。

“放松，Stiles。”Deucalion安慰道，他微微直起腰，把攀附着蛇的手抬高，搭在Stiles的颈动脉上，“你看，Deaton选中了你，他是Hale家的守护者，而我是他兄弟。你不应该惧怕我，反而应该亲近我。我们大可以好好聊聊。”黑蛇在他的驱使下沿着手指游动，他小心翼翼地让它碰到Stiles白皙紧绷而温热的皮肤。它因生者的热度而躁动不安，蛇信微吐，舔舐着Stiles的脖颈。

“……但你得先补补课。”Deucalion宣布。

黑蛇猛地张嘴，毒牙刺入Stiles颈部。强大的力量接管了Stiles的大脑。

Deucalion有力而坚定地抱紧剧烈颤抖的Stiles，如同慈父拥抱幼子，直到他在他怀中渐渐软下去，他才缓缓放开怀抱。

他凝视着Stiles，仔细地用坚硬的指关节擦去Stiles脖颈上的鲜血，把他歪倒的脑袋扶正，“做个好学生，Stiles。”

他安静地坐在Stiles身前等待。

————

Derek打算开车驶去Hale家老宅时被Deaton阻止了。

“你不能，Derek。”Deaton推着他的胸膛。

Derek克制着折断他手臂的冲动，“你告诉我Stiles会死。”

“但如果你就这么过去，你也会死。”Deaton说，“叫上你的Pack，所有人，这样你们才有可能活下来。”

Derek终于忍不住给了Deaton一拳，他居高临下地看着跌坐在地上的Deaton：“为什么？因为他是亡灵巫师，因为他掌握了一个半人马族群，所以我该像个孩子一样等待援助？等到Stiles的尸体被甩在我面前？”

他咬着后槽牙，Stiles被掠走时的表情鲜明地晃过：面色苍白，紧张而恐慌，仍在强装镇定。他的嘴唇抿得那么紧，竟没有发出一丝声音。那让他恐慌，让他愤怒。他不想承认，但在那时他如同被巨岩压进泥土。

他最近和Stiles有些不妥。很多的情绪都不对，无论是Stiles还是他，他们总是在互相找茬，接近和远离之间徘徊。原本他想着今晚或许能和Stiles谈谈，用他的方式。现在却出了这档子事。

Derek深呼吸了一会好让自己不做出更多不应该的事。他盯着Deaton嘴角的血迹，“打电话给Scott。告诉他们所有人去我家。”

“你呢？”

“我要先去。”Derek说，“不能再等。”

“Derek，你要认真考虑，那真的很……”

一个声音突然闯入Derek耳膜，十分熟悉，却虚弱而模糊，“……Derek？”

Derek猛然转头。

Deaton的声音再次浮现，“……Derek，Derek？发生了什么？”

Derek看着北方低语，那是Hale家的方向。他的声音如此之低，以致Deaton根本听不到，“……Stiles在叫我。”

他冲出房门。


	8. Chapter 8

睁开眼没花Stiles多长时间。

一秒钟，或者一分钟？他不太清楚，肯定不会太长，因为脖颈上火燎一般的疼痛仍在持续。值得注意的是他确实可以呼吸了，以平缓悠长的频率。

然而他没有意识到这个。

他仍坐在靠背椅上，这回没有粗绳，没有丝绸，他的手自然地握着不再锈蚀变形的黄铜扶手，头靠在天鹅绒靠背上。

Hale家修缮一新，恢复原状或许更准确。大厅铺着色泽柔和的地毯，理应只余灰烬与焦黑家具的地方被它们原本该有的东西代替了：绘有花纹的雪白墙壁，精致的吊灯，胡桃木柜橱，壁炉，矮几，长沙发边的玻璃小桌子和上面的茶具。

Stiles一直静静地坐着。他褐色的眼睛平视前方，漆黑的瞳孔放得很大，几乎占据了整个虹膜。

一个人从木质楼梯上走下来，步伐稳定，不急不慢，Stiles不必移动脑袋，他看到他了：是个英俊的黑发男性，眼睛的颜色很浅。另一个女人跟在他身后，在最上面一层楼梯停下，用让自己最舒服的姿态靠着楼梯扶手。她的头发乌黑浓密，尾端略微打着卷，或许因为不太好梳理，仅是简单地披散在脑后，却有种独特的韵味。她有些丰腴，有着方脸蛋，尖鼻子和高鼻梁，嘴唇较小，眼睛也是黑色的。她不怎么美，但一切组合到她身上仍显得不错，大概因为她沉着又有些吓人的气质。

女人亲切地吻了吻转过头来的年轻男人，或许他只能被称作男孩，“早点回来。”

“我会的。”年轻人用一个贴面吻作为回礼，“再见，Talia。”

“再见，Peter。”Talia疼爱地看着他转身下楼。

Peter的短靴刚踩到下一个台阶，门突然被推开，那声音很轻，不比睡梦中的呢喃大多少，但Stiles轻而易举地捕捉到了。门轴转动，上面的润滑油粘腻地互相摩擦，门框的边角下沉，在地板上刮出一个四分之一圆弧。

一个算是高大的男孩低着头走进来，他穿着格子衬衫，手仍然放在门把手上，头顶有个不起眼的旋。

Stiles的瞳孔骤然收缩。

他像溺水将死的人终于获得第一口空气，胸口以人类能做到的极限鼓起，肺部缓缓张大，气管因速度过快的气流涌入而发出古怪的声音，似乎即将窒息。他大口大口地喘着气，揪紧自己的T恤，眼中泛起水雾，眼角变得通红，腿脚发软。他呛咳着，震惊与疑惑如此强烈地击中他，以致他全身心地集中在这一声呼唤中：“……Derek？”

————

Derek把车停在小径边缘，那是科迈罗能够靠近森林的极限。他的脸颊发烫，手背与面部的骨骼抽搐着重构，很快变为狼人的形态。他扭动脖子，让骨骼伸展得更加彻底，开始朝Hale家奔跑。

Derek熟悉这片森林像熟悉自己的身体。幼时他与家人一起在其中奔跑，每一棵树的位置都在脑海里，他知道哪里是空的不能踩，哪里是岩石很安全。Hale家只有一幢不太大的房子，但Hale家不只是一幢不太大的房子。森林是Hale家的后花园，是Hale家的一部分。

然而那场火改变了一切。Derek离开了太多年，树木已不再与他熟悉，他回来的那天竟然差点一脚踩空。他用了很长一段时间来适应这个事实，让自己的本能渐渐复苏。

Stiles，很奇怪，却比他做得更好。这胆大包天的青少年在森林里穿行自如，Derek有时候会在闻到他的气味后跟在他身后观察——狼人有着很强的领地意识。Stiles总是磕磕绊绊，但那些危险的地方，猎人的陷阱，堆满厚厚落叶的凹坑，Stiles从没在上面栽过跟头。他戴着耳机像滚筒洗衣机一样摇晃自己的脑袋，看都不看地面，跟走在自己家或学校里那样自然，完全不像正要独身前往一头狼人家里，再跟另外两头狼人一起共处整整一天。

他愿意花整天的时间待在Hale家，直到太阳的光芒转为黯淡的橘色才依依不舍地回家。开始Derek以为他只会待那么一个星期，然后因无趣而离开。Derek对处理这个很拿手，陌生人的好奇，怜悯，恶意。放着不管或者恰当地使用威胁，非常容易解决。他就是这么干的。

然而Stiles没有被解决，他每天都在试图更加深入Derek的生活，他在楼上清理出一块地盘，那是Derek以前的卧室。Derek怀疑他是否知道这个，但他不会问他，因为他会因得意而笑起来。那种笑容所蕴含的力量不让Derek喜欢，仿佛在将他一步步地驱逐出舒适区。

他带了自己的东西来，牙刷，毛毯，有两套衣服挂在外表烧焦的衣柜里。Derek很惊讶那里头竟然是完好无损的，他回来之后没有清理任何东西，他会无法克制地想起来那些地方曾经是什么，愤怒与内疚将把他送回六年前。Laura的长发，Talia的双手，Peter的假笑。它们排着队回到Derek眼前，再一股脑纵身火海。

Stiles的整天变为一周，一个月，四个月。直到暑假过去，不得不开学，Stiles来Hale家的频率才降低，但他的东西仍然放在Derek的卧室里。Derek简直为自己能够容忍一个人类那么久而感到惊讶，一个人类，一个狡猾鲁莽的青少年。人类多么可怕，他们能够轻而易举地让人失去一切。Derek自有记忆起学到的第一件事就是永远对人类抱有警惕之心，但仍在人类手中吃了大亏。永生难忘的大亏。

因此Derek从未遮掩他的不信任与敌视，它们像块防弹玻璃把Stiles隔在外头，既不冰冷也不刺眼，只是确实地存在着。不止一次Stiles愤怒地摔门而去，但第三天，或者第四天，他又会回来。他似乎根本不知道怎么拼“放弃”这个词。

所以Derek也不知道那块防弹玻璃什么时候变成了糖浆玻璃。

但他仍然理智地选择观察，直到这成为一种他熟悉的模式，他新的舒适区。只是这舒适区似乎有了些新的变动，他们相处的模式又在改变了，Derek还没法适应。

现在他的观察对象被抓走了，他只是得把他找回来，继续调整。

鞋底接触泥土的感觉如此熟悉而坚实，刺鼻的腐臭味从前方飘来，Derek深吸口气。

他挥开迎面而来的利箭。

————

Stiles用舌头抵着大拇指指尖，站在男孩身边。Stiles的指甲被修剪得过短，Derek也曾盯着他的手问他是否没有戒掉磨牙的癖好，那理所当然是个Hale式的玩笑，他喜欢Derek跟他开玩笑，那让他更加像人类。

五分钟前他艰难地站起来后的第一件事是摸脖颈上的伤口，一滴血都没有。第二件事是走到他认为是Derek的那个男孩身边。他没有见过Derek年轻的时候，但这男孩与他如此相似，同样有着灰绿色的透亮眼睛和兔牙，区别不过是身高，有点婴儿肥的脸颊，或许还有不那么生长旺盛的胡子。或许还有不那么紧绷的神情。

Stiles绕着Derek打转，喊他，并在伸出去搭他肩膀的手雾气一样散开时明白他无能为力。他茫然地看着少年Derek径直穿过他的身体，什么也感受不到。

“妈？为什么站在这？”少年Derek继续着他的动作，转头望向门口，视线穿过无措地看着他的Stiles，“你有客人。”

Stiles下意识转头，一只尖头皮鞋先从门板后走出，然后是裤管。他的眼球往上转，因不祥预感而发干，他错觉自己听到了眼球与眼皮摩擦的难听声响。

Deucalion站在门口微笑。

Stiles差点跳起来，他打赌他的心跳停了几秒，让他镇静下来的是Derek能够穿过他且很显然这房子里没有一个人能看到他。他猜测Deucalion也是如此，但仍然大气也不敢出。他谨慎地向后挪到少年Derek身边。

Deucalion的笑容更明显了。

“你好，Stiles。”他抬起脚，不快不慢地走过来，万物随他的步伐静止。Stiles这回确实跳起来了，他往后退，不知怎么又摔进靠背椅里，好像那玩意一直就在身后等着他。

“你想干嘛？”Stiles干巴巴地问，“这又是哪里，你的某种操蛋魔术？”

“你在羞辱我，Stiles。你该礼貌点。”Deucalion摇头，在距Stiles不到两米的地方停下脚步，俯视着他，缓慢地伸展双臂，如同正站在舞台的中心向观众致意，“欢迎来到‘记忆’。”

“……什么意思？”Stiles握紧扶手。他此刻多么希望自己是个巫妖，自动获得恐惧光环，那么他可以轻松脱身。哪怕是变成再也享受不了生者一切的枯骨呢。

……他的思维被一只柔软的手轻抚。那么轻而快，他甚至没能抓住。

“我像你一样正常。”Deucalion把手合在一起，现在他像从指挥家变成了管家，就差一件燕尾服，“而你不如我知道的多。你却用你的标准审判我，这可不公平，Stiles，”他微微抬头，沉醉地闭上眼，侧过身，让Stiles能够看到门口，“看看，Stiles。你的导师。你曾想象过他早就认识Hale家吗？你曾想象过他或许不像他表现出来的一样无害？你曾想象过他可被称作我的兄弟吗？你曾想象过——”他一连串地发问，笔直地指着站在门口的Deaton，Hale家真正的客人，“——是他命令你做的事让我能够进来吗？”

他转过身，眼中如同燃烧着火苗。


	9. Chapter 9

Derek干掉所有挡在他路上的半人马赶回家时已经过了一个小时。

他没办法更快，那些死物很麻烦，它们不会因胸口深可见骨的伤痕而倒下，也无需把掉出来的肠子塞回腹腔。Derek从未经历如此难缠且令人恶心的战斗，他们——狼人们在半小时内赶来——不得不弄断他们的肢体才能够继续。Derek分担了大部分活。

他的胃在抽搐，不比脸色青白的青少年们更好，但他沉默地冲进敌人里，挂着满身的血液与内脏碎片继续前行，连指缝里都是碎肉。要是Stiles在，他准会非常嫌弃。

狼在他的身体里虎视眈眈，血腥味为他俩筑起拳击台。他们同样焦灼，蠢蠢欲动，尚未开战只因Stiles仍未归来。Derek最近越来越控制不了他的狼了，它总是想跑出来。

沉默笼罩着他们，一直到Derek推开家门；现在是通向战场的大门。狼性与人性都安静下来，蓄势待发。

Deucalion坐在高脚椅上。Derek不知道别人先看到谁，但他先看到Stiles。就在Deucalion旁边，坐在那烧焦变形的靠背椅上，闭着眼睛，手脚都被绑了起来。他听到狼怒吼的声音，那声音如此之大，如同飓风，又或雷霆，他的肌肉随着那声音自发运动起来，在他意识到之前向着Deucalion挥出利爪——

穿过Deucalion的身体。

他难以置信地看着Deucalion，那皮肉紧贴着骨头的家伙微笑着，脸上干枯的皮肉像揉皱了的纸，“欢迎回家，Hale。Deaton呢？他该寸步不离你左右的。”

Derek没作声，他转移目标，试图抱起Stiles。他的手同样穿过Stiles的身体。他的表情冷得可怕，抿紧的唇线锐利得像刀锋。他再一次想要捞起他，沾满污血的手划过Stiles的腹部，碰到冰冷的黄铜座椅。那看上去简直像插入他腹中，像插入半人马冰冷僵硬的身体里。有那么一秒他甚至以为他正在谋杀Stiles。

他被烫到一样缩回手。

“你对他做了什么？”他听到自己在问，那声音与咆哮相去不远。狼性冲进他的眼睛，亮红在虹膜上游动。他的心跳如鼓，无法忽视的担忧与恐惧交错着低吼。

“我邀请他与我一起。”Deucalion用食指挠了挠眉尾，又把手放在腹部。他舒服得像坐在冬天里的壁炉前，“Deaton没来。我没闻到他那股烧焦味。”

Erica趁机绕到他背后，狠狠给了他一拳——穿过。她因用力过猛而跌入自家Alpha怀里。

Derek粗鲁把她推到后头，和其他狼崽一起。他给了他们一个警告的眼神才转过头，那双眼睛里凝结的怒火让他们从头到脚地打了个冷颤。

狼群们在他背后交换了一个眼神。Erica低头看着手臂上的血，那是Derek手上的，冰冷而湿润。她点了点头，Scott和Boyd开始往两边走，像是想包围Deucalion。

“你认识Deaton？”他问道。

“老相识，比他成为你家的建言者还早。”Deucalion说。他看了一眼Scott，流露出来的无趣不容错认，“这意味着我是你们的长辈。所以，”Scott冲上去勒住Deucalion的脖子。他只抱到了自己的手臂。Derek伸手想把Scott拉回来，但已经太迟了，Deucalion眨了眨眼，五指迅猛而有力地掐住Scott的脖颈，坚硬发黑的指甲把皮肉挤在一起。Scott挣扎着去握他的手腕，仍然落空，他的脸皱成一团，脖子上青筋暴绽。Erica发出一声短促的尖叫，被退回来的Boyd拉住手臂。

“……该对我礼貌点。退回去，Hale。”Deucalion说，“你不会想尝尝他的血。”

Derek退后一步，“放开他。”

“不够礼貌。你需要知道一个事实，我可以杀光在场的诸位，再把诸位都做成漂漂亮亮的傀儡，我没有这么做的唯一一个原因只是因为我愿意分享我的友善与念旧。”Deucalion仔细地把大拇指刺进Scott的颈动脉下方一两寸，Scott痛苦地咆哮，但Deucalion的声音依旧清晰可闻，刺进Derek的脑子里，像冰冷刀刃刺进火焰，“你明白吗？”

他放开Scott，Scott摔倒在地上呛咳不已，Derek把他拉起来，确认没有伤到颈动脉，才作出回应，“那就放开Stiles。”

“不不不，Hale。”Deucalion摇头，他的“不”说得很慢，头以微小的幅度摇晃着，“或许你不明白，但Stiles对我很重要。”

“你对他做了什么？”Derek压着愤怒。Stiles看上去太安静，他从没见过他这样安静，活力似乎被从他的身体里夺走了，剩下的只是躯壳。最糟的是他知道亡灵法师确实可以这么干。

“教学。”Deucalion想了一会才说，他把手搭成A字形，戴着宝石戒指的干瘪中指顶着下颌。

“教学不会让人昏迷。”Derek说。

“因为这很危险。”Deucalion绷紧下巴，用指尖刮了刮。可惜他没有胡茬。“他可能会死，就像你拉着的人一样。”

Derek低头看了一眼Scott，Scott的面部骨骼已经复位，人类的脸庞上很容易看出来气色不好。他在发抖，伤口无法愈合，黑色的烟雾顺着血丝向外淌。

“你做了什么！”Erica质问。她不安地抓着Boyd的衣角。

“问什么傻话呢，你这小金毛？”Deucalion咂舌，“如你所见，我伤害了他。回去找Deaton吧，否则你们得看着他死在这了。我给你们留的时间不多。”

Derek深深地看着Stiles。他的耳朵微微地颤动，心跳与呼吸渐渐从尘土里浮现，他开始逐个分辨。Scott的心跳过快了，血管里有杂音，他处于危险中，Deucalion没说错。Erica和Boyd的心跳与呼吸诉说着紧张。而Stiles……

他的心脏猛地一抽。

他听不到Stiles的心跳，也听不到Deucalion的。

他们不在这里。

————

“你是什么意思？”Stiles冷静地问。他不确定如果他的手在发抖且呼吸困难能不能被当作冷静，他决定当作可以，因为他需要冷静。

“我的意思是，别把他当成教科书。”Deucalion踱了几步，挑剔地用指尖擦过红木楼梯，“在这里你需要中立，否则我真不知道让你进来有什么意思。”

“是没意思。”Stiles说。随即他咬着腮肉好管住自己的舌头。

“你喜欢说话，对吧？聊天，讽刺，插话，”Deucalion露出一个干巴巴的笑容，“奇怪的是我和Deaton只喜欢演讲。你身边那位Hale叫什么名字？”

Stiles犹豫了片刻，“Derek？”

“Derek。统治者，不差。你知道他的母亲叫什么名字吗？他的兄弟姐妹？”

“为什么我该知道？”Stiles警戒地问。他紧紧地闭着嘴，嘴唇挤出深深的纹路。

“因为你想知道。这就是我们在说的，Stiles。你很好奇。你想了解Derek。”Deucalion做出一个抚摸椅背的动作，然后坐了下去，跷起腿。他悬在空中，Stiles瞪大眼。“谁不呢？你只是个人类，而他是狼人，你又喜欢超自然的东西。他对你的吸引力可不小。”

“我有Scott。”

“被Derek转换的。”Deucalion补充。

“不，事实上是Peter。”Stiles忍不住纠正。然后他就想把自己的脑袋揪下来。这对话究竟是怎么一码子事？他跟一个亡灵法师聊起来了？

“Peter，”Deucalion旋转着手上的戒指沉思，“他还活着。”

Stiles这回没搭腔。

“这很好，我又多了一件该干的事。”Deucalion揩了揩眼角，Stiles看见他干枯的指尖因此沾了些暗红色的粘稠液体。他的胃开始抽搐。“那我得为这个好消息给你点提示，孩子。你知道这是哪吗？回答我，你不会想知道保持沉默的代价是什么。”

“梦？”Stiles挤出一个词。

“你这时候又有点笨了，我明明刚告诉过你。”Deucalion把手掌摊开，那条蛇从他的袖管里游出来，舔尽那液体，“记忆。你看到的是过去，它发生在某个时间点，属于某个人，你不能参与，不能改变。你只能看着。”

“为什么给我看这些？”Stiles搓着自己的手指，指甲盖边的肉刺摩擦着皮肤。

“抽空你的灵魂啊。”Deucalion露齿一笑，他扯出一张手帕，仔细地擦拭蛇舔过的地方，“开个玩笑而已。只是想你死前能多知道点东西。你的脑子很棒，身体差了点，但是不要紧。你值得这些，而我还有点时间，有点无聊，有点想找人聊聊天。也说不定这是个考验，你表现的好了我会不想杀你，听上去不错，不是吗？”

“一点也不。”Stiles握紧拳，手臂因用力过度而颤抖，“我看你就是个反派电影看多了的白痴神经病。”

“这评价也太粗俗了。”Deucalion微微睁大眼，那双浑浊的红眼球又开始渗血，这回Stiles看得清楚，红色的液体慢慢盛满泪湖，悬在睑裂上，“但或许我会接受你的建议，去找些电影来看。其实我只是个老人，太老了，所以喜欢年轻的躯壳。行啦，别浪费时间。”他站起来，一根黑色手杖在他手底构建出来，镀银的底端最后成型，在柚木地板上轻轻一点，“过得愉快。”

他融化在空气中。

一切又重归运动，Derek跨出未完成的那步，Deaton扶着门，Talia和Peter转过身。

但Stiles归于静止。沮丧感扼住了他，他什么都没法做，没法反击，没法逃跑。他陷入困境不能自救。这是最糟糕的。


	10. Chapter 10

少年Derek把书包丢上沙发，脱了鞋，换上拖鞋，脚上还穿着袜子。Stiles觉得他有点目中无人，因为他看也没看Deaton，只跟Peter打了个招呼，就埋头翻起东西了。

Deaton站在门框外没有动，“Talia。”

Talia的表情微弱地变了变，可能只是唇角的一条笑纹被拉直了，也可能只是手指不自觉地弹了一下。Stiles全看到了，这很有趣，他不该有能力看到这些。他看到Talia快速地眨了一下眼，好像眼睫毛上停了一只蚊子，让她忍不住要靠眨眼这个动作来赶走它。

他还没弄清楚自己能做什么，索性坐在Talia身旁的阶梯上，手肘卡在膝盖内侧，手掌掰着脚掌外侧，垂头丧气地瘪着嘴。Talia往下走的时候裙子扫过他的脸庞，他下意识伸手阻挡，什么也没摸到。他的手卡进Talia的身体里，好像原本就长在那。

“你好，Deaton。进来坐坐？”Talia说。

“不了，我恐怕我们得出去谈谈。”

“这是谁？”Peter皱起眉低声问。他和Stiles熟知的Peter比起来有点太瘦了，背有点佝偻，但没那么装腔作势。

“我的一个朋友。”Talia说，“我得出去一趟。跟我说再见，Peter。”她命令道。Hale家有个甜蜜又让年轻狼人不屑一顾的习惯，不管谁要出去，不管是不是在闹别扭，你必须得说再见，否则Talia会亲自把破坏规则的人丢出去，呆个几天几夜才准回家。Derek和Peter是最常被丢出去的人，Derek名列第一，Peter屈居第二，即便如此他俩碰上对方时也从不悔改。

“行，再见？”Peter耸肩。Derek听见后也跟着说，“再见，妈。”他刨开沙发上的靠枕，在看见棒球棍时眼睛一亮。

“为什么你小子家里有个棒球棍？你是个讨人厌的狼人，专业点。”Stiles揉着脖子抱怨。

这很不合时宜，但在警惕之下，他心里有点激动和微妙的酸胀，为了能够看到Derek不会让他看到的一面。

他站起来跟在Talia身后，可Peter紧跟着他，他能感觉到Peter温热的呼吸喷在后颈，手指碰到他的背，让他吓了一跳。Peter很快穿过了他，走到Derek身边，这时候他又法没感觉到任何东西。

Talia和Deaton低声说了几句，一起往门外走。Stiles看了看Talia陌生的脸庞与看上去要年轻一点的Deaton，又看了看还未被时间改头换面的Derek和Peter，犹豫片刻，拔腿跟上Deaton。

大门正在关上，他侧过身钻了出去，门角紧跟着他的脚后跟合拢，把Derek和Peter关在身后。

一个真正的Derek比过去的Derek更让他关心，等他出去了，他可以用这段经历从Derek嘴里套点话。对于他来说，这不难。

————

“我们该怎么办？不能让Stiles和那家伙待在一起。”Erica焦躁地咬着拇指指腹，这个习惯在她还饱受癫痫折磨时养成，她有时候会把手指咬破皮，假装喉咙底的血腥味只是一个外来者，而没有深深驻扎在她体内。

一个小时前她和Boyd把Scott送回了兽医诊所，Derek留在那，但就在刚才Derek带着几根骨折的肋骨和眼角长而狰狞的血痕回来了。没有Stiles。

狼人脱了衣服，赤裸的身躯上被半人马用标枪穿透的伤口因刚才的打斗而从内部崩裂，愈合的速度很慢，如果Scott醒着会为他的撒谎而埋怨一番。Deaton正在给Derek处理脸上的伤口，Derek垂着眼睛，抬起脸，那条伤口从太阳穴一路拉到下颌角，伤口结了厚厚的血痂，不见愈合迹象。Deaton用蘸了草药提取液的棉签滚过伤口，手上还抓着一把被污血染红的棉签。

“我们杀了他。”Derek说。他说这话好像说明天该吃鸡肉。

“但我们甚至碰不到他。”Boyd抱着臂说。

“会有办法的。”

“……你的伤口可能没法愈合，Derek。”Deaton低声道，“Deucalion的指甲上有些东西，我不知道那是什么，但它在与你的力量对抗。”

“Scott和Isaac都受伤了！他们现在都没醒来！”Erica盖过Deaton的声音，“他只是没杀我们。”

Derek看了她一眼，“我折断过你们每个人的手臂。我也没有杀你们。”这话说的有些过分，他一向对狼群展现出充裕的耐心，很少说这种宣示力量的话。说完他就绷紧了脸，没人能从他的表情看出他是否有些后悔。

“那我们能怎么做？”Erica噎了一下，沮丧地把手指插进湿漉漉的金发里，她回来之后在等待期间冲掉了粘在身上的血，套上过大的T恤。她的唇膏与眼影也被冲得一干二净，露出淡色的嘴唇与苍白的脸颊，那个头发乱蓬蓬的可怜女孩又回到她身上。

Boyd没说话，只是靠在Isaac身边的墙上，但太阳穴高高鼓起，握着手臂的手显然有点过度有力了，以致连黑人天生的肤色也压不下指尖泛起的白。

他们开始变得激动与生硬，每个人都露出尖刺，时刻准备撞在一起，共同粉碎。狼人天生灵敏的触觉又成为催化剂，让他们察觉到彼此的敌意，在滚烫的铁上浇一泼热油。在平时Scott和Stiles是套在狼人身上的鞍，他们知道怎么叫停，可这时他们都缺席了。一个在他们身边昏迷，一个甚至不在他们身边昏迷。

“冷静，”Deaton把棉签扔进垃圾桶，准备拆开下一包，Derek自己拿了一块纱布，浸满提取液后用力搓洗伤口。这动作带走了血痂但也让血液再次往外流，他又抽出一张纱布按在伤口上。Deaton只好把棉签塞回去，“跟我讲讲怎么回事。总会有办法的，亡灵法师并非无可匹敌。他曾被打败，就可以再次被打败。”

他担忧地看着Derek手下雪白的纱布上迅速拉出一条红线，变粗，化开。

————

Talia和Deaton聊了一路；比肯镇的新猎人来了又走了，有一个赛壬想在镇上落户，最近出现了不少流窜的Omega……Stiles从这些对话中看到一个他不认识的比肯镇。他从不知道过去比肯镇有这么多故事，不知道他们家对面那个早就搬走了的单身女人是位猎人，不知道比肯镇公墓里藏着为数不少的幽灵，也不知道Hale家对比肯镇的控制力曾如此之大。Hale家就像比肯镇的监视者与守护者。一头盘踞在蛇蛋上的巨蟒。

最后他俩走进一家露天咖啡店，在一个能照到温柔日光的座位落座。他们没有聊过要到哪里去，就这么走了过来，所以Stiles推断这里可能是他俩的日常“会议室”。他找了个藤椅反着坐下，下巴搁在靠背上。

这一路上他对着Talia的头发吹气，又去弄Deaton的鼻子，还不停地穿过他们俩，甚至躺在他们前行的路上。没有哪怕一个动作能对他俩产生影响。Talia的头发蓬松地披散在肩上，Deaton的鼻子不会变形，他们踩在Stiles身上的脚也不会迟滞。Stiles得说看着自己的身体被穿过是个挺新奇的体验，而且那还不痛。

“所以这回是什么事，Deaton？你不是常客。”Talia用小铜勺搅拌着咖啡。她往里头加了满满的糖和奶精，丝丝缕缕的乳白色在深棕里荡漾开，把深棕提亮了一个色度。

“没想过你喜欢吃甜的，女士。”Stiles含糊地说。他开始学会自言自语好打发时间。他打量这家坐落在转角的咖啡馆，在他的时间轴这里只剩一台自动售货机，Stiles对此唯一的印象是售货机里有安全套卖。杜蕾斯热感超薄。

Deaton沉默了一会，就像他未来常干的那样，他谨慎地措辞好避免透露不该透露的信息，“你曾听说过亡灵法师吗，Talia？”

Talia挑起眉，小而薄的嘴唇扯向一边，Stiles发现她这时有点像Peter，或者该说Peter像她。

“你指的是‘这里’的亡灵法师。‘那个’亡灵法师。”

Stiles直起背，上半身向前探到一个危险的角度，但藤椅巍然不动。

“他出来了。”Deaton抿了一口柠檬水，“今天早上那条项链断了。”

“我以为那是个传说故事呢，Deaton。”

“在今天早上之前它是。”

“他没法进来，这里处于保护之下。”Talia的表情如此熟悉，Stiles在Derek身上见过无数次。假如告诉Derek他该等着有钥匙的人来开门，他会露出这种表情，然后把门锁掰开。遗传因子带来的相似性让Stiles有点想笑。

“你不能确定。”Deaton揉了揉额角，“我不知道他是怎么出来的，也不知道他能不能进来。但有他在什么事都会变糟。”

“我们甚至不知道他在哪呢，我们能怎么做？”Talia把勺子放在小碟子上，仔细地调整了一下，让勺子和碟子上的花纹对齐。

“别离开比肯镇，别带人进来。”Deaton把手肘压在桌面，“听着，Talia，你是我见过最强大与美丽的狼人，你的家族也是如此。但Deucalion是不一样的，别掉以轻心。这是我作为建言者对你做出的忠告。”

“你很紧张，”Talia端起咖啡杯，涂了暗红色指甲油的指甲在白瓷面上映出四块错落有致的阴影，“也很认真。我猜我该照你说的做，对吗？”

“谢谢。”Deaton说。

“但我们得快点解决这个问题，你不能把狼关在笼子里，”她微微一笑，“他们会咬破笼子和设下牢笼的人。”

“我知道。”Deaton长出一口气。

“还有点时间，甜点还没上。”Talia说，“你不介意跟我谈谈Deucalion吧。”

“当然不。”


	11. Chapter 11

“没人能碰到他。”Deaton若有所思地说，他用镊子夹住沾满Derek鲜血的纱布，小心地放进烧杯内的亮紫色溶液里。那张纱布不知为何已经泛起斑点状的红赭色，这对于正常的狼人血液凝结速度来讲有些过快了。

“石蕊？”Erica突然问，她的口气介于嘲讽和不信任之间。

“不，你可以把这叫作分析液。”Deaton烧开一个棕色玻璃瓶的蜡封。一只湿淋淋的生物爬出瓶口，它如此古怪，身体与人类有几分相似，但要细瘦和纤细得多。它像溺水被救起一样吐出一滩半透明的绿色黏液，黏液得意洋洋地把桌面灼出一块黑斑。Deaton丢给它一块纱布，它摊开纱布擦拭起自己身上的褐色液体。

Erica的胃翻搅起来。她原本握着Isaac的手，此时无意识地用力捉住了Isaac的手臂，“老天。那是什么？”

“分析液尚未加入的主要成分，德鲁伊最忠诚的帮手之一。”Deaton从另一个小瓶里夹出一块灰白色的植物组织，那是从某种生长在尸体上的藤蔓上切下来的。他把它伸到正因他的话语而拍打胸膛的生物面前，“他叫Fizz。”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiizz——”Fizz尖叫起来，一把抓过那玩意，送入它占据了三分之二头颅的嘴巴里。它细长的獠牙从嘴里长出来，手也长出了骨刺，帮助他更好地撕扯食物。

“……这太恶心了。”Erica捂住嘴巴防止自己吐出来。

Fizz突然停止动作，垂下头，左手戳着一截残渣，荧光绿的身体以肉眼可见的速度转暗，暗得像一块海底布满海藻的礁石。Deaton谴责地看着Erica，好像在责怪她不该说出来。

Erica难以置信地瞪大眼，但Derek做了一个催促的手势。他的血还没止住，脸色很差劲，显然没心情参与进来。Boyd也拍了拍她的手背。她面色惨淡，生硬地说，“也没有那么坏。”

Fizz立刻昂起头，吃光剩下的藤蔓，脊椎骨啪喀一声从体内炸出来，翘到头顶，甩出一串褐色的黏液。Erica爆发出一声压在喉咙底的尖叫，Isaac的手臂多了一排指印。

“别担心，他有六条脊椎。”Deaton说，夹起Fizz暴起的脊椎，放到烧杯边。Fizz自觉地把脊椎骨掰回身体，纵身跳进烧杯，紧紧抓住纱布。隐于水中的血丝被它揪住，化为有形之物，亮紫色溶液沸腾起来，发黑的泡沫遮盖住一切。Deaton抖开一面麻布，严严实实地盖住烧杯。

“Deucalion可能藏在别的地方，你们看到的Deucalion应该是一个投影。障眼法。”

“他能够碰到我们，只要他想。”Derek说，“当Scott冲上去攻击他时，他穿过了他，但Deucalion却能够抓住他的脖子。Scott挣扎并去掰Deucalion的手，然后他掐上了自己的脖子。”

“你确定你没有看错吗？”

“没有。”

“没什么出入。”Boyd附和道。

“我仍然坚持是障眼法，人类即使借助法术的帮助也没办法做出那种事。Deucalion不是鬼魂，他是个强大的术士。他一直是人类。”Deaton思索着说。

“或许你该先告诉我们Deucalion到底是谁。”Erica插话。她仍未从惊吓中平复，但已经镇定了不少，Stiles失踪的现状攀过Fizz在她脑海中树立起的脊椎，重新向她张开双臂。

“这故事不会很短……”Deaton敲打着简易床床沿，语气沉且犹疑，“……也不一定能派得上用场。”

“我需要知道。”Derek仍然捂着一边脸，露出的独眼边溅了些血点。现在他是个不容置疑的Alpha。他需要救回他的……人类。就在那间烧焦的屋子里，就在他的家庭化为灰烬的屋子里。

“……或许我们可以从Deucalion上一次出现的情况开始，”Deaton看了眼时不时被顶起一个小角的麻布，它的顶端已经被打湿，“在Fizz告诉我结果前结束。”

————

刚开始，Deucalion是一位令人尊敬的术士。

他不比Deaton大多少，Deaton对他的印象始于六十多年前，因特网尚未出现，人类热衷于让生活花样翻新。世界正在飞速变迁，比肯镇却如同其他无数藏于美国版图角落的偏远小镇一样拒绝前进。Deaton在那时只是个二十出头岁的毛头小子，当然，是换算为人类的年龄。德鲁伊这一职业借助与自然的沟通给予Deaton的除了平和的性格外还有更加悠久的寿命。一位德鲁伊如非自愿堕落能够在山林中生活两百年之久，几乎是人类寿命的三倍。

Deucalion随着来自北欧的巫师群体住进森林深处Deaton家附近的巫师接待处，巫师们很快离开，他却从此定居，成为接待处的主人。

他会选择驻足于这样一个小地方在如今看来无法理解，可在那时却再合理不过，那时的比肯镇是被时代遗忘的角落，也是巫师的圣域，错综复杂的地电流道路于此相会，形成巨大的漩涡，惊人的力量蕴藏在每一捧泥土、每一掬溪流、每一缕清风中，从外界的窥探下保护也隔绝着比肯镇。

数以万计的巫师为此而来，有人妄图抢夺，有人尝试研究，也有人想抓住力量的脉络。

Deaton什么也不想，这股充沛的力量不过是他生活的一部分，他平静地接受它的洗礼，无论它强大或弱小。

正是他的态度吸引了Deucalion，他们住得很近，又都没有长辈看顾，时常一起探讨与学习。时间被消费在友情的积累上，有一段时间，一段长达数十年的时间，他们视对方为此生挚友。在多这数十年的相处里，以力量为承托、由知识构建的无尽之海让他们陶醉其中，并在探索的过程中越走越近，越走越深。

直到他们开始触及万物的核心。

直到他们得以窥探生死的裙摆。

操控生者，唤醒亡者，模糊生与死的界限，把上帝才有资格拥有的权利攥在手心。Deucalion沉溺于此，Deaton却在最初的迷惑后清晰地意识到这有多么反自然。他们开始争论，可理念的不同让裂隙越来越宽。Deucalion日渐强大，Deaton却安于现状。

就如同居住在比肯镇的力量对此给出的警告，时间的流速随着科技的突飞猛进而比往日快了不止一倍，超自然生物的生存空间在萎缩，就连地电流也日趋微弱。所有麻烦都扎成堆，Deucalion与Deaton在是否该安于凡人的领域这一做法上存在分歧，上任Hale家的建言者同时也是Deaton的老师突然死亡，心存愤懑试图凭地电流之力扳回一局的超自然生物们组织在一起进攻比肯镇。隐形的战争在人类世界的激烈发展与时代巨轮逼近的隆隆声中开启，以连绵不断的冲突作为正餐。

不想参与进这绞肉机的人纷纷离开，Deucalion被迫卷入某场小型战役后消失无踪，超自然生物数量急剧减小。一直坐镇比肯镇的Hale家族终于开始挪动自己庞大的身躯，狼群开始围猎，Deaton隐于幕后，遵照老师的指令跟Hale家建立新的联系。

在战争即将结束之时，Deucalion回来了。

带着他的亡灵军团。

失踪的往生者重回人间，往日的蛛丝马迹被一把聚拢摔在Deaton面前。

老师的死，战争的开端，地电流给出的警告。一切都有Deucalion的影子。他扫除所有障碍后却仍不满足。比肯镇有他力量的源泉，他的过去，他的回忆。但他需要更多。

这里是他的成长之地，也会是他的起步之地。

在一次私下会面中，Deucalion坦白了他已做并将要做的一切。他仍然将这视为对知识的不懈追求，为了这一目标，为了追寻智慧体能够达到的顶点，他不在意要他人付出多少代价。

于是Deaton意识到，他得想办法阻止Deucalion。

他得想办法杀了Deucalion。

亡灵法师在近现代是极其罕见的存在，他们的肉体十分脆弱，但由亡灵生物组成的护盾却比什么都坚固。可由于典籍失传，即使偶尔有几个自称亡灵法师的人出现，也因无法控制足够的亡者而显得名不副实，极易被打败。

Deucalion是不同的，如同他曾是个令人尊敬的真正术士，他尽职尽责地成为了一个令人畏惧的真正的亡灵法师，甚至有过之而无不及。Deaton从没在古籍记载之外看到过操控亡者数量如此之多的亡灵法师，Hale家派出的前驱没几个能走到他面前，少数比肯镇同盟人员即使抓住他的踪迹也只能留下一具尸体表明他遇到了谁。

在知道Deucalion有多么不好对付，强攻又要损失多少无谓人手后，Deaton立刻着手联系各方寻求解决方法。最终，是来自西欧的一支巫师提供了援助。巨龙充血的眼球，梦魇蹄下的火焰，精灵悔恨的泪水，亡灵未竟的梦想。将四种原料打造成枷锁，固化在某样器具里，这枷锁无法被它的囚徒之外的人损毁，但从囚禁生效那刻起，被囚禁的人又会失去所有力量。这是一个无解的局面。

在月圆之夜地电流最澎湃的时刻，将它置于地电流最粗的主干上，来自冥府的气息将被短暂激活。Deucalion亡灵法师的天性让他无法抗拒这种来自本源的诱惑。

只有Deaton才明白，Deucalion那凌驾于本能之上、对未知的渴望，才是让他无法抗拒的真正原因。

月圆之夜很快到来，Deucalion毫无意外地被禁锢了。

为了他梦寐以求的知识，那从辽阔苍穹洒落的零碎星屑，他义无反顾地断送自己的自由与未来。

简直像一场闹剧。


	12. Chapter 12

“……Deucalion理应被关在里面，但他出来了。”Deaton从口袋里拎出一串项链，放到桌子上。龙睛挂坠黯淡无光，条状瞳仁黑得不正常，银链断成两截。

“时代变了，Deaton。我们都在变得脆弱，Deucalion也一样。”Talia揉捏着自己的掌骨，却没去碰项链，“……地电流是变化最大的。圣洞没了，中枢消失，地电流失去约束，散落在整个世界。如果Deucalion像你说的一直待在地电流里，他应该有切身体会。力量不可逆转地流失，这感觉连我都不想知道。”

“但他还是出来了。我没法想象他是怎么办到的。”Deaton说。

“你想探究原因吗？”

“不，”Deaton摇头，“我只想让这事回到该有的样子。”

“囚禁他？”

“或杀了他。”Deaton把手按在挂坠上。

“照老样子做，因为那最有效，对吗？德鲁伊总是循规蹈矩。”Talia哼出一个模棱两可的柔软鼻音，“但你或许忘了所有古老的存在都在衰败，Deaton，没有东西能打开冥府的大门了。你要用什么做诱饵？”

“自然。”Deaton交叉着手放在腹部，疲累而温和，“雷电，风暴，潮汐，火焰。所有这些他从未了解的力量，我要为他打开那扇通往它们的大门。”

Talia定定地看了他一眼，垂眼拨弄起小勺子，“我真不知道你想帮他还是杀他。”

“或许都是。”

“链子呢？龙眼宝石不能用了。”

“我能修好。”

“那我们没什么好说的了。你已经做好了准备，只是来通知我一声。”

“希望你不要生气。”

“当然不。”Talia微笑，“只要别有下次。”

“不会的。”

Stiles已经站在Deaton旁边好一会了。

从Deaton拿出项链，他的脚几乎是自己动起来的。他跨过藤椅走了过去，死死地盯着那颗殷红的龙睛，弯下腰，手指小心翼翼地想要拢住它。拇指碰到那冰凉的球形弧面时他知道他成功了。他谨慎地凑得更近以观察它的形态，那血红里斑斓的金点，漆黑的竖状瞳仁，从瞳仁里渗透出的黑灰。

他见过这东西。

就在Deaton家里，就在材料柜的正中央。那颗放在锦盒里的漆黑宝石。

它们没有任何相似之处。一颗镶在银链上，一颗什么都没有。一颗神似眼球，一颗黑亮浑圆。一颗亮得像将凝未凝的血珠，一颗暗得像大海深处的永夜。

只有那从灵魂深处游荡出的呻吟，那让他骨头发软、头皮发麻的危险感，让Stiles确认这两者是同一件东西。

“事情解决，我想我该走了。”Talia的背脊离开靠背，她打了个响指，服务员闻声而来，Deaton也勾着项链站起来，Stiles下意识凝神去捉。直觉告诉他别让它离开。这一刻他的脑子里只有它。

项链在桌子上拖曳，坠入空中，划出一个符合力学曲线的弧线，撞上Stiles的手。

热量灼烧着Stiles的掌心，Stiles怪叫一声捂住手掌，惊疑未定地盯着正垂在Deaton身侧轻微摇摆的龙睛项链。没有亮光，没有异样。他迟疑地摊开右手，一片不规则的灼痕烙在手心，表层皮肤粘连翻起，血肉模糊，边缘甚至有些焦黑。他疼得手都抖了起来。

他还没弄明白这是怎么回事，怎么就莫名其妙地受伤了，但他首先需要清水、药膏和绷带。然后，Stiles在狂喜中想，这是个好兆头。在数小时被强行压抑的不安后，他第一次觑见缝隙里透出来的光。一个突破口。

龙睛能够伤害他。在这个他不存在的世界里，他开始与周围产生交集了。

Deucalion丢他进来补课，让他观看过去，他不知道他图什么，可总有一部分过去会跟Deucalion相关。Stiles那被迫形成的乐观主义思维方式足以让他想到，或许他可以借“过去”逃到现在。或许他可以转过头让Deucalion死得明明白白。

————

Deucalion在看他的蛇吞食老鼠。

他的眼睛已经很久没有眨过，手和腿也已经很久没有动过。

他不需要食水，不需要睡眠，不需要排泄。他有足够的耐心与能力保持静止，只让大脑一刻不停地运转。

他的蛇不是亡者，却以亡者为食长大，与亡者同住。Deucalion在上一次吃完Deaton的饵料后离开比肯镇，运用生的力量创造出它，豢养至今也有六七年了。它要比它的主人贪婪无度得多，哪怕吃到蛇皮快要涨破，也要继续进食。就像现在，它已先杀光后吃净了周遭的生物，细长的身体鼓得疙疙瘩瘩的，却仍然张大口执着地吞食被它绞死的老鼠。

有时候Deucalion可以花上一整天一动不动地盯着它，从它身上的能量转换和贪婪习性中寻找某种自然规律和无尽索取的平衡。他创造它就为了这个，但除了他却没人能看出来那些令人心醉的循环流动，哪怕Deaton也不能。

然后Deucalion动了。

就在Stiles的手心发出轻微悉索声，他的蛇因淡淡血腥味而停止进食竖起头颅的同时，Deucalion眨了一下眼，让干枯的眼皮稍稍盖住眼球。他真诚地惊叹道，“……多么纯粹的灵魂。”

Stiles正在给他一个惊喜，Deaton的眼光要比他预料中好得多，掠来Stiles原本只是凑合找一个不会被地电流排斥，又年轻得足以令他羡慕的寄居躯壳。

而如果Stiles的法术资质这么好，那么他甚至可以进一步。原本他只是来测试，而现在他开始思考是否该拿回属于他的东西。一样可以令他不再受制于任何人的东西。

“Deaton……”Deucalion沉吟。

他轻轻挥手，正在蜿蜒游向Stiles的蛇敬畏地垂下头颅。

——

“再见，Talia。”Deaton把项链放回口袋。

超自然生物的分手干净又利落，Talia拉好外套往来的方向走，Deaton则独自回家。Stiles再一次回忆来时的路线，确保自己不会因时间造成的标志物不同而迷路后，选择跟在Deaton身后。他不会放弃唯一的线索。

Deaton家很整洁，就在兽医诊所楼上，Stiles在他的时间轴里去过很多次，为了学习他的那些小伎俩和探讨他不明白的问题。有一整面墙被改造成陈列柜，Stiles曾见过的龙睛宝石就摆在最中间那个柜子的最上层。他问过Deaton那是什么，但Deaton只是说那是颗黑曜石，还顺手从旁边的木箱里抓了一把打磨成不同形状的宝石递给Stiles。

刚开始Stiles相信了，可当他趁着Deaton去隔壁房间，把龙睛从锦盒里拿出来时，他立刻知道Deaton没有说真话。

从来没有一颗宝石能够让他坐立不安到几乎恐慌发作。

起初他准备查个究竟，可后来一直很忙，Derek又分散了他大部分的注意力，Scott也事故频发，多动症的注意力总是很难集中，一时间的惊惧不会对生活产生什么影响，关于那颗宝石的计划早就被他抛在脑后。他是个专注眼前的人，在对待过去与未来这一问题上，他坚持应该在四下无人的深夜才按下后怕和忧虑的播放键，只要听到一点脚步声，就该把一切都丢回仓库上好锁。

现在后悔的时候到了。如果他那时候有追根究底，或许他知道的会多一点。但现在也不晚。

比肯镇没有喷泉，水龙头之类的外置水源也很少，Stiles张望了一路也没碰上能清洗伤口的地方。他一进屋就冲向放药箱的书房，手还在疼，这让他很难想着该想的事，总是被抽痛打断思路。他像印第安人一样吼叫起来，但他绝不会承认这是出于类似回到家一般的放松感，“快让开，Stiles着了火——！”

他跨进通往卧室以及书房的过道——

一道无形屏障将他弹得跌坐在地，他用手肘下意识地作为缓冲，可角度没弄好，右手不慎结结实实地按到了地板上。他痛得打侧躺倒，把手臂夹在腿间，无声地大张着嘴，脸挤成一团。

Deaton在弯腰脱鞋子。接着他把防风衣挂到衣帽架上。

“这他妈……？”Stiles龇着牙低骂，右手火辣辣地痛。

Deaton把钥匙挂在门后面，踩过Stiles走进过道。Stiles盯着他的背影发了会儿呆，疼痛似乎突然被一把刷子粉刷过去。Deaton走进书房，再看不到背影，但他的视线仍然没移开，于是就落到了墙壁上的槲寄生花样上。他看着那被他悄悄用指甲刮过的槲寄生，然后看到过道四角嵌的银质驱魔符。Stiles同样见过那玩意很多次，闭着眼睛都能把上面的阵图画出来，可他从来没有直接体验过那玩意的效用。

他艰难地单手把自己撑起来，再一次试图进入过道，这回小心得多，只是伸手摸索，毫不意外地摸到了什么柔软却坚韧的东西，覆盖住整个过道。

他冷静地意识到他被当成该驱除的超自然生物了。

“Deaton，你这防范过度的老海龟。”他低声说，垮着肩膀走回客厅，一屁股坐到Deaton的布艺沙发上。

他很累，他的手很疼，他看着所有熟悉的人忽视他，他焦虑于Deucalion对他做出的威胁。他担心Derek，担心Isaac，担心所有人，担心外援是否能够及时赶到，但他直到现在都不知道外面发生了什么事。有没有人受伤？Deucalion杀人了吗？不过过了几个小时，他觉得自己就快要发疯了。

他把头抵在靠背上，安静地看着米色的天花板。


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian坐在飞机上，看着狭小的飞机窗外广阔黯沉的云海。

晚上，他们收到了从美国发来的紧急求救，一开始只是普通的汇报有半人马活尸，后来却出现了那个名字，让这个求救立刻升到了现代巫师协会警报的最高级别。

亡灵法师Deucalion。

这个男人在八年间闯入并摧毁了无数巫师的巢穴。他的入侵方式彬彬有礼，一切都完好无损，他甚至会帮你把没盖笔帽的钢笔盖好，为你的墨水瓶里加满墨水。可你的典籍，你的珍宝，你的施法材料，你的研究成果……无论藏在哪个角落，都会不翼而飞。他像一头贪得无厌的巨龙，敲门进来，洗劫一空，再帮主人整理好房间。

而在这过程中的人命无法避免，食尸鬼与亡灵的谣言必然会在他经过的地方重燃，警察会忙碌起来，就连负元素的浓度也比别的地方要高。巫师协会、黑暗生物、教会，Deucalion对所有人一视同仁，任何妨碍他的人都会失去生命。

巫师协会一直疲于追剿，可他们从来连Deucalion的影子也踩不到。这回美国发来的情报有点不一样，那些字眼带Adrian回到老时光。他立刻与协会中的另外几个老不死一起联名要求由他们领队任意挑选组员，巫师协会的现任会长是他老朋友的儿子，起到投票表决作用的长老会基本由熟知旧事的老家伙组成，提案在数小时内就已通过。

他看着羊皮地图上的比肯镇。一切从这里开始，他希望一切也能在这里结束。

————

Stiles没让自己消沉多久。他有多低落就有多少事要干，做事总比低落好。

他在客厅里找到了面纸，抽的时候才发现抽不动。那小小的、薄薄的、透着光的纸巾，坚定又柔弱地耷拉在藤编纸巾盒上，怎么扯也扯不下一丝纤维，好像跟大地连在了一起。它柔软而有些粗糙的纸面就粘在Stiles的手指上，却比钢筋还难以摇动。

Stiles愤怒地瞪着它。他站到沙发上，毫不顾忌地用他那脏兮兮的板鞋蹬Deaton的灰绿色布艺沙发，好借力去踹放在茶几上的纸巾盒。

他踹了好几脚，纸巾盒纹丝不动，他的左脚脚趾还在最后一次尝试中给狠狠地撞了一下。布艺沙发没给他提供该有的弹力，也没被他弄脏。一只猫突然擦着Stiles的耳朵跳下来，Stiles吓了一跳。那只猫他不认识，是只挺漂亮的三花，估计是Deaton喂养的流浪猫中的一只。Stiles常常在Deaton家被不知道从哪来的猫踩着头或肩膀走过去，久而久之也习惯了。而现在，猫的尾巴把纸巾扫得弯了下去，它舒舒服服地在沙发上躺好，布面绅士地陷下去。一个赤裸裸的嘲笑。

“我是没有人。”Stiles直接用站着的姿势滑坐在沙发上，沙发一点也不像塞了棉花，同样给了他的尾椎骨一记狠的。他自作自受，用青少年的冲动与不过脑子让自己吃亏，一直是这样。

自我抱怨起来就容易没完，他无法控制地回想起过去桩桩件件因冲动而生的事情，最后停留在Derek身上。

他有时候想他不应该救Derek，从最早的时候开始，Derek倒在他车前面，他就不该救他。或者从Derek沉在游泳池里时，他也不该救他。Scott的事他会有办法。如果Derek早早就死了，Kate不会怀疑Scott，Erica、Isaac和Boyd不会变成狼人，Jackson不会杀死那么多人。Isaac的爸爸不会死，Matt不会死，猎人不会死，他爸不会受伤……连锁反应让损失变得太大。

但他就是救了Derek。

再给他选一次也一样。八百万次也一样。他就是会救Derek。把Derek丢进水里，他会跳下去；把Derek扔在铁轨前，他会拉他回来。如果Derek被人推下悬崖，他也会伸出手，哪怕那很可能让他们俩一起玩完。倒不如说那最可能让他俩一起玩完。但他就是会，就像他也会这样对Scott。

Stiles知道这里肯定有些问题。

Scott是他从小玩到大的兄弟。在Scott的父亲离开，Melissa躲在她以为Scott看不见的地方悄悄哽咽时，是他把站在Melissa身后的Scott拉进一堆要求离奇的玩闹里。在他失去母亲时，也同样是Scott笨拙地安慰他。他们一直一起，长年累月的相处让他们的友谊无坚不摧，甘愿为对方赴死。他们是Arthur和Merlin，是Tony和Jarvis。他们不能失去对方。

Derek又不一样，Derek是外来者。他们见面的次数不多，起初他对Derek一丝好感也无，想必Derek也一样。他的确认真地考虑过以Derek的死为前提的解决方案，他是警长的儿子，总是会知道一些不太好看的案例。他问过Scott能不能干脆让Derek死了算了，那时他没在开玩笑，虽然抱怨的成分居多。他讨厌Derek如同讨厌Jackson，然而他爱Derek如同爱Scott。这问题让他感觉不坏。

如果他没有救Derek，Derek死了，除了Peter下手的那波，可能谁都不会出事。但Isaac会被他父亲毁容，活在他父亲的阴影下；Erica会必须忍受异样的眼光和那些病痛，Stiles知道那是什么滋味，不会比恐慌症差；Boyd几乎不会笑，也不会显露自己。也有更多的可能性，可能会糟得多，也可能会好得多。没发生的事从来说不准。

而他会终他一生记住Derek。一个他见死不救的狼人。一个老混球。

或许他会出于内疚去查Hale家的档案，然后他会更多地了解Derek。一个死掉了的Derek，没别的了。

那未免是个太过无趣的结局，他会后悔终生。

现在这样很好。Isaac变得开朗，尽管他还是会为父亲的死而难过；Erica美丽而自信，像个刚蜕变完毕的女神；Boyd至少会笑了；Scott变得成熟有魅力。他们都经历了磨难，都付出了无可挽回的代价，可他们同样在这磨砺中露出不起眼外表下瑰丽的色彩。他也很好。没什么好后悔。

另一个问题是：他最近老往Derek身上看。那种，看。你知道，高中生常会有的那种。

这问题太现实了，而又解决不了，Stiles窘迫得没法再想下去。

他摸着尾椎站起来，脱掉T恤，费力地用跟刀片差不多的纸巾割了一圈T恤下摆下来。他包扎好自己的手，站在Deaton放龙睛挂坠的鱼缸面前，揉搓着指关节沉思。辛亏他之前把Deaton的宝石都一股脑地扔进来了，辛亏鱼缸里头没有水，否则他大概就没戏了。

刚刚他做了不少实验，摸每个他能摸的东西，踢每个他能踢的东西，终于自认对这个世界的规则有所了解。

他不能碰触活人和他们身上携带的任何东西。他可以在接触活人的极短瞬间内拥有触觉但不会被触碰对象察觉。他可以触碰并感觉任何东西但不能使它们发生形变。

Stiles的物理学得不错，力的作用是相互的，如果能够感受到触觉，那么他和他触碰的那个东西之间一定发生了形变，哪怕是轻微的，可惜这条铁则在这里似乎得改改。他不怎么在意，他身边看似反物理学的东西太多了。

他挽起卫衣袖子，把手伸进鱼缸，先是用指甲盖刮了刮龙睛，再用指尖试探，最后才敢用手指夹住。没有再被灼伤。这时候他没有那么震惊，触碰它让他不适，但未至失神。他回忆了会儿几十分钟前被灼伤时的场景，又回忆了会儿自己脑子里的东西。

他想到Deaton的话，善用你的想象力。他想到Harris的车牌标语，想象比知识更重要。话语从深深的泥土里蹦出来抓住他的脚踝。

沙粒沿指缝滑落。木块在掌心粉碎。由无至有。欲望比理性更强大。

他深深吸气，换上那只受伤的手，柔软的布料隔在他刺痛的手掌和龙睛之间。一只手受伤比两只手受伤要好。

他摒除杂念，龙睛的样貌在他脑海中渐渐现形。一开始是那颗黑色的，生了根般挥之不去。Stiles没管它。

过了很久，可能有一个宇宙的坍塌那么久，也可能不过是蜂鸟扇动翅膀的一瞬间，龙睛里的黑开始流动，开始收缩。黑渐渐褪去，血红从底部浮现，很快与现在的龙睛宝石所差无几。某一个瞬间Stiles知道它就是它。但他没停止，于是黑色收缩成一个小点，直至消失，而浓紫开始外溢。Stiles这才发现龙睛的竖瞳原本是暗紫色的。龙睛越来越温暖，最后简直像颗燃烧的小太阳。

Deucalion被关在龙睛里。

Deucalion处于地电流丰沛的力量上。

地电流在衰退，所有人都在变得衰弱。Deucalion是远比记载强得多的亡灵法师。矛盾。

Deaton，Deucalion，生与死。温暖的龙睛，阴冷的龙睛。矛盾。

Stiles冷静地想着这些，让龙睛回到他需要的样子。千万条细碎的柔絮被飓风卷起，在脑中震荡，逐渐拧成细线，他视若不见。

然后他开始想，我需要它。我想要它。风暴越来越大，他处于古井无波的中心。在他手中的龙睛开始发热，舒适又温暖，仍免不了一丝冰冷。

他睁开眼。

鱼缸突然粉碎，挂坠的银链寸寸断裂，只余猛然被浓黑晕染的龙睛。青白的手从小指开始一根一根落在Stiles脖子上，紧紧扣住，在皮肤上压出红印。Deucalion冰冷干枯的嘴唇用力贴在Stiles微凉的耳垂上，“……你过界了。”他沙哑地说。


	14. Chapter 14

“……我失败了。但那之后，他也没再来过加利福……”Deaton的讲述将近尾声——

低沉庄严的鸣叫响彻四野，挟着可怖的冰冷压迫感，如同宣告沉睡于时间长河中的神祗复苏的号角。余波缓缓扩散，推开由利刃构成的浪潮。

Derek的双眼不受控制地燃起火红，酥麻感沿着脊椎一路上滑，他的狼在心中疯狂地咆哮起来，背脊高拱，皮毛炸开。Erica低低呻吟了一声软倒在检查床上，Boyd也摔在墙角。Derek克制着跪拜的冲动，颤抖起来，獠牙在牙床蠢蠢欲动，眼角的伤口也重新裂开。他看着面露惊诧之色的Deaton，勉强发问，“……这他妈是什么？”

“龙鸣。”Deaton喃喃道。Fizz尖叫着撕开麻布爬出烧杯，向他伸出滴着粘液、瘦骨嶙峋的手，他却转头冲出诊所。

“Deaton！”Derek怒吼，正要追上去，又刹住脚步，看了一眼Boyd和Erica，“你们还好吗？”

“……好。”Erica从披散在面前的金发里挤出一个发颤的词，“只是有点……虚。”

“在这等着，自己小心。”Derek叮嘱。Fizz又叫了起来，他顺手拿起烧杯，用麻布把Fizz塞进去，一起带着追上Deaton。他不知道Fizz出来了是否象征什么重要的事，他只是不会再犯任何一个错误，也不会浪费一丁点时间。

Deaton的故事讲了很久，他一直强迫自己集中，却一直没办法。

在Erica和Boyd离开之后，他独自一人与Deucalion和Stiles相处。他询问Deucalion到底是谁，以及其他所有该问的的东西，Deucalion回答了每一个问题，却没几个有用。

直到他问他对Stiles做了什么——这时他已经准备给他来一击狠的，狼人有想要保护的东西时会更加强大，他从不放弃自己的狼群，更别提对方是Stiles。这话听起来不太对，Stiles只是个人类，或许不该算他的狼群。可Derek甚至愿意为他挡狼毒子弹。他的狼——他的本性——太过重视Stiles，以致他无法忽视他。

然而Deucalion轻而易举地扼住了他的喉咙，让他熔浆般沸腾的力量瞬息冷却。Deucalion第一次站了起来，“你这小捣蛋鬼。……只是个事前准备，Hale。他如此特别，我是个老家伙，看到新鲜事物很难忍耐。”

“什么意思？”Derek喘息着把全身重量压在脚尖，奋力挣扎，可根本碰不到Deucalion。他腮帮涨红，终于明白Scott曾经受的痛苦。他眼前一阵阵发黑。

“我没打算让你明白。”Deucalion手下稍稍放松，另一只手爬上Derek的眼角，Derek的鼻子里冲进一股腐朽枯败的干燥气味，让他屏住呼吸，又因为需要空气而不得不用力吸气。“看看你的眼睛，可没你母亲漂亮。太生涩了。”

“你知道我母亲？”Derek鼻息粗重。

“比知道更多，她差点捏爆我的心脏，”Deucalion的手指开始施力，Derek拼命往旁边侧脸。Stiles闭着眼安静地坐在靠背椅上。“虽然那也没什么用。没办法，Hale总是不明白，Deaton也一样。怪不得他如此热衷于担任你们的建言者。”

他说到这里似乎感到有点没意思，兴致缺缺地在Derek脸上划了一下，血液立刻淌成线。他放开Derek，“走吧，别再留在这，这里没有什么你能做的事。再继续我就杀了Stiles，这会是件很可惜的事，但再找一个也没那么难。”

血液模糊了Derek的左眼，他深深地看了一眼Stiles，转身离开。

他会再来的。再来时他会朝Stiles的后脑勺来一巴掌，庆贺他的苏醒。

 

Deaton的气味没走远，只是在楼上。Derek推开Deaton半闭的房门时，Deaton正在拨开陈列柜上的玻璃碎碴，房内一片狼藉，视线所及的所有玻璃制品都碎了，Deaton的鱼缸只剩一个底，宝石散落满地；隐匿在各个角落的驱魔符如同呼吸般有节奏地散发出幽幽暗光，Derek没被拦住的唯一原因是Stiles曾为他们改造过这里的防范措施。

“怎么回事？”Derek把烧杯放到鞋柜上。在他的感知里，空气结成块，重重地往下坠，让他的神经紧绷。

“我不知道。”Deaton小心地捏着漆黑的龙睛，对光察看着什么，“但声音是它发出来的。”

“那个声音？”

“对，那个声音。龙鸣。”Deaton熟练地用Derek看不明白的手法检查着龙睛，不过几分钟，他的额头已覆满细密汗珠，“肯定发生了什么，但它看上去没问题。”

Derek的表情放空了一会儿，好像这是个他完全不熟悉的领域，以致不知道该说什么。然后他问，“跟Stiles没关系吧？这事可能是好事还是坏事？”

“都有可能。”Deaton擦了把汗。

“那家伙呢？”Derek扬了扬下巴，Fizz正在烧杯里挣扎，麻布面直扑腾。

“他出来了？”Deaton意外地问。龙睛被他放回找出来的锦盒里，Derek能感受到龙睛完全落入锦盒后蔓延在屋子里的阴冷压抑瞬间被压制下去，不甘不愿地往回爬。Derek不由多看了它一眼。

Fizz很快被Deaton解救出来，它手舞足蹈地尖叫着朝Derek喷溅口水，Derek不用了解它的语言也知道它正在骂他。Deaton安抚了几句，与它交流起来。他的脸色一变再变，最后几句不停重复着同样的发音，而Fizz只是用力点头。

“我们有大麻烦，”在Fizz最后一次点头与夸张的肢体语言后，Deaton面色苍白地看着Derek，“这是亡灵毒素。Deucalion已经不是人类了。”

“阔别八年，你敏锐如昔，Deaton。”Deucalion的声音突然从Derek背后传来，Derek迅速地转过身，骨骼的变形在一瞬间完成。

Deucalion背对他们，低头看着锦盒，“可惜还是比你徒弟慢一步。他要比你聪明得多。”

Derek似乎想到什么，脸色难看。他看了一眼门外。

“他一直很聪明。”Deaton镇定地说。Derek看到他从圆领毛衣里露出来的一截银链在变暗，斑驳的花纹开始在链身流动。也只有非人类才能看清一切。“为什么回来，Deucalion？你说你不会再回来，我以为你是个遵守诺言的人。”

Deucalion先是没理他，伸手碰了一下锦盒，Derek听到微弱的嗞嗞声，然后闻到皮革烧焦的气味。

“……教会的佳作。有时候我真讨厌他们，为什么人类会如此依赖上帝？为什么他们自己堵上前路？”Deucalion转过身，指尖落下一截焦黑的碎屑，“真抱歉我提到教会，我知道你也不喜欢他们，请原谅我，旧事重提令我有点多话。让我们回归正题。”

他清了清嗓子，“我是个诚实守信的人，Deaton。我没在得到允许前进来，是你让Stiles释放了准入信号。”

“那信号代表重申领地边界。时代在变，很多老一套的意义都完全变了。你知道这点。”Deaton点了点头，Derek立刻冲下楼，以确认狼崽们的安全。Deaton等到他的背影落到视线以外才继续，“你只是想要找个借口。这里还有什么你想要的，Deucalion？你需要的都已经有了。”

“像你说的，时代在变。原地踏步是对你我的羞辱。我怎么能让那发生？”Deucalion露出一个皱巴巴的笑容，“我要龙睛。你可以留着链子，我只要龙睛。”

为什么我该给你？”

“或许因为你会想Stiles活着。”Deucalion把手掌合在一起，展开，米白色的光幕出现在他身前，Stiles蜷缩着，灰T恤背后一大片深色。“他是一个多么完美的继承人。更重要的是你在乎他，那位小Hale也在乎他。”

Deaton张嘴，Deucalion轻轻摇了摇头，“别说不，你一说不我就杀了他。你知道这很简单。”

Deaton沉默。

“你有多少年没离开这里了，Deaton？你爱这里，爱所有人。想想楼下那些孩子们，想想那个Hale。他们跟Stiles可熟得过分。他们不会同意牺牲Stiles。请注意，我会确保让他们所有人都知道你的选择。公平总是很重要，对不？”Deucalion继续。他把手压在锦盒上，焦黑开始蔓延，黑烟开始飘散。Deucalion好心肠地动了动手指，黑烟被聚拢成蛇的形状。

“看来我没有选择。”

“你的选择就是说，‘没问题’。干脆利落点，Deaton。”

“我同意，”Deaton沉默了一会儿说，“只是还有一个问题。”

“问。”

“你现在到底是什么？”Deaton一字一句地问。

“我更倾向于让它成为一个秘密。”Deucalion轻巧地甩手，黑蛇从袖口伸出来，成为一根拐杖。他用蛇杖点了点地板，“让我们来确定一下细节。你瞧，我现在就想拿走它，但你肯定不愿意。我是个慷慨大方的人，你觉得明晚九点在Hale老宅怎么样？这样你们可以吃好饭再来，我留了充足的时间让你们的胃消化食物，还足够招待你的后援。他们来了吗？我有点等不及了。你知道，他们其实挺有用的。”

“今天就到。”Deaton似乎丝毫不意外Deucalion知道这件事。

“可怜的小Stiles没法立刻看到他们的英姿了，但我很期待他们看到我时的样子。”

这话让Deaton稍稍有点惊讶，“你知道Stiles也有参与。”

“我知道的比你想的要多。”Deucalion再次露出一个干巴巴的笑容，好像这话真正让他开心了起来，“晚上见，Deaton。”

他像来时一样消失无踪。

晨光冷酷地刺进他的足迹曾在之地。


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles坐在黑暗里。

他来了挺久了。一段时间之前，他还在某个空间里的Deaton家握着宝石，Deucalion的手像冰冷的铁牢笼。他有那么几秒能动，抓住龙睛成为第一选择。温暖熨烫他的手心，叫人头皮发麻的酸涩紧粘着经脉，涓涓细流般滴进他的身体里，然而那量少得像错觉，Deucalion又是如此干脆利落，以致他没能真正带着龙睛一起。

血红色的宝石从他视线里黯淡远离，连带抽走所有光亮。

他在冰冷中向后坠去，摔进空气，世界一片黑暗。他细细感受了一会儿，这黑暗绝无仅有，隔开声音、空间与时间。Stiles从未见过这个，哪怕与Derek一起待在月蚀夜的树林里，那也脚下有坚实泥土，身侧有喁喁私语，绝不至于黑成这副模样。如今他的脚下悬空，耳畔则没有任何声响，或许滞在宇宙里正是这种感觉。他四肢僵硬，小心翼翼地保持着平衡，生怕任何细微的移动都会使自己摔落或是如何。

“哈喽？”一开始他决定大喊，“有人吗？Deucalion？你就这么把我放在这？把我抓过来，给我看场电影，然后丢在这？”

这样的叫嚷持续了一段时间，Stiles没办法说出到底多久，他的心跳快得不能用于计数。一直没有动静。他喊得累了，粗重地喘着气，太阳穴连着血管直跳。他的右手因伤口发炎而微微发烫，他举起手，放到眼前，缓慢地张合。什么也看不到。这感觉糟透了。

接下来他试着保持安静，唯有安静才能带来冷静。而这意图令一切更糟，仿佛连白噪音也消失了。就像他躺在长条餐桌上，哪位讲究的管家用厚实的天鹅绒桌布盖住了他，他开始听到自己，他的心跳和呼吸。他听到体内装了一面鼓，有个健壮有力的击鼓人以骤雨般的节奏和力度敲打鼓面，他全身的血液从鼓里不断涌出，被每一次击打擂至沸腾。他听到自己窒息一样短促尖锐的呼吸。

Stiles握紧拳，牢牢把牙齿嵌进自己的指关节，喉咙锁得死紧。他得等待，等待习惯安静，然后才能有下一步。

但无论他怎么做，眼前仍然一片黑暗，只有他的心跳和抽气声绕着他。他的呼吸渐渐在拳头后逼近哽咽，腿也开始不听使唤。湿润的热气扑打着他手指背上的绒毛，血腥味挤着牙缝往喉咙坠。

Stiles摆脱恐慌症侵袭至今已有很长一段时间，与超自然生物为伍一次又一次地摧毁他对于恐惧的底线，不停增强他的接受能力，更别提在这个过程中总有人陪伴他——通常是Derek，因为他俩一组是武力和智力的最佳分配方案，且他也一直在试着接近Derek。Derek会把他从地上拉起来，不耐烦地抚摸他的后背，更近似捶打，无论如何那些动作确实为他带走痛苦。Stiles确信Derek用他那能带走痛苦的狼人能力作弊了。

他渐渐能看着怪物们扑到跟前而面不改色，因为总有人能把他拉开，或者他自己就能把对方干掉。现在没有人在他身边，就像很多年前一样。他理应惯于孤身一人，然而却不知怎么不那么习惯了。他痉挛着默念从母亲去世后就牢记于心的句子——只是呼吸。吸一口气，再把它吐出来，一次只用做一遍，这就是全部。没有多难，一次做一遍，然后做下一次。如果你能呼吸，那么一切都会好起来。

他像抓住了救命绳索一样抓住那些记忆，拼命地沉浸进去，假装自己只是睡着了，正在做一个漫长的梦，他唯一能做的就是让梦变得美好些。他开始收拢自己，他知道自己做的不错。

他尽力让自己忽略一个事实：现在他什么都做不到。Deucalion把他从上一个尝试中强硬地拽出来，抹杀了他做出的努力，只有手心上的疼痛提醒着他，他曾经做出一个很可能通往正确方向的尝试。

风轻柔地抚弄着他的脸颊，像一个奖赏，又或者补偿。

细弱的光线交织起来，织成网，笼了下来，Stiles汗涔涔地眯着眼，见到自己挡在眼前的手，白得只剩一圈轮廓。地面向他逼来，鞋底碰到硬物时他意外发现他的腿软得无法支撑自己，只有倒在地上，而重力和疼痛随着乳酸一起释放进每一寸肌肉里。

Deucalion富有同情心地抓住了他的手肘，声音和蔼，“你看上去很不好，Stiles。”

“是吗？我看我还不错啊。”Stiles用嘶哑的声音回答。粘腻冰冷的汗珠积在眼睫毛根部，给他的视线蒙上一层重影。

“你看上去像从水里捞上来的尸体，孩子。泡了三天。”Deucalion轻敲空气，松开手，Stiles一屁股摔进椅子里，Deucalion自己坐进另一把高椅，双手交叠放在跷起的膝盖上，“你比我想象中还棒，也就只有这种时候能看出Deaton挑选人才的一些价值啦。你能告诉我你是怎么从投影里面抓到实体的吗？谁教你的？”他表现得像找到了希格斯玻色子的科学家，兴奋不已。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Stiles说。他终于等到了变化，这变化由Deucalion带来，而他必须得利用这变化做点什么，就像他对龙睛做的一样，那么一个变化才能带来另一个变化，足够多的变化才能衍化出生路。

大脑该派上用场了，他和他的脑袋就是为此而生的，从千万张系着细绳的照片里找出线索，找出关联，把它们串在一起；这就是Stiles的用处，这就是Stiles能做的。

该从哪儿开始？许多东西在大脑里转圈，它们有些乱，Stiles得理顺它们。

“我的错，我该用通俗点的说法”Deucalion轻快地敲打自己的骨节，“请原谅，将竟伟大事业总是让人心情激动。首先，你知道你做了什么吗？”

“我踢了你的屁股？”

瞧，“将竟伟大事业”，又一个变化。他想必在刚才那段时间里做了点什么，他出去了一趟，Stiles想。去到现实，干了点什么，而且他还得做点什么——“将竟”。

“这很低俗，Stiles。”

“那我大概用银棒捅了你的屁眼吧，先生。”

Deucalion遗憾吁了口气，“你最好闭嘴，Stiles，我的确不喜欢这种说话方式，Derek还没你这么不礼貌时就被我给了点小教训，我真不希望你像他那样。而且银棒对我也没用。”

Stiles紧张起来，“你对Derek做了什么？”

他察觉到这是又一个变化：Deucalion对他谈起现实中正在发生的事情了，这是一个征兆，人只在将要做与某事相关的事时才会谈及与该事相关的细枝末节。而看样子Deucalion即将让他接触到现实的一部分。

“没什么，不过是眼睛上的一道小伤疤。反正他会自愈，你有什么好担心的？”Deucalion说，“得啦，放下你的狼人宝宝，我们来谈谈别的。你干嘛老这么一脸不配合？我没有杀你，也没有杀你的任何一个老相好。我对你们真好上天了。要是你看过教会这些年的遭遇，你就该感恩戴德的。”

“真遗憾我没看过。”

“没必要，如果你能活着离开，我相信你会第一时间去补课。”Deucalion清了清嗓子，“我得先说，很抱歉我叫停了你的奇妙旅程。我真的想让它继续，但你破坏了规则，你差点儿就拿了不该拿的东西，结果你也没看到你该看的东西。”

“是吗？”Stiles挤着嘴唇问。

不，我看到了我想看的东西。Stiles对自己说。

“没错。现在你得坦白一点，告诉我你是怎么做到的。记得那颗宝石吗？”

“看起来你很重视它。”Stiles的呼吸平复了许多，这个空间一片亮白，无边无际，与刚才简直是两个极端。Stiles下意识动了动脚，确认脚底确实踩着东西。

“嗐。你也知道，那玩意可关了我好些年呢，而你差点就把它再从记忆里拽出来了。”Deucalion搓了搓手指，“说老实话，你真让我惊讶，Stiles。我还以为你是个人类。你可让我看走眼了。”

“什么？”Stiles有些莫名其妙，“我就是人类。”

“人类不能做到这个，Stiles。”Deucalion温和地解释，“永远不能。你瞧，你把手伸进过去了，你以为你是谁呐？时间之神吗？”

“说不定就是能呢？”Stiles握着椅子把手好给自己一些说下去的勇气，“你不是人类了，你永远不知道人类能做什么。”

“……噢，”Deucalion安静了半晌，若有所思地眯起眼，“我不是人类了？”

Stiles神情紧绷，一种无味的、叫人紧张的气味蔓延开来。

“说说，Stiles。我听着呢。”Deucalion像个和蔼可亲的大学教授，正在鼓励自己的得意门生述说肚子里的绝世妙想。

“你不能是人类，人类做不到从地电流里逃出来。”Stiles说，“你转变了。一个仪式，我不知道是什么，把你变成另一种东西，以致宝石对你不再有效。”

“我猜在这种时候，我应该鼓励鼓励你。”Deucalion恳切地鼓掌，声音在广阔的空间里无力地回荡着，“真不错。” ** **  
****


	16. Chapter 16

巫师协会抵达比肯山时，没有遇到任何麻烦。

问题在于，这就是个麻烦。协会成员们一派轻松神色，讨论起比肯山的特色景点，只有Adrian皱起了眉头。他原本以为会有一场拦截的，Deucalion一向习惯从源头扼杀麻烦，这让他担心起他是不是另有打算。往好处想，可能他还没发现他们，但这想法好过头了。

Adrian疲惫地揉了揉脸，整合队伍。

比肯镇过去是狼人的主场，Adrian很清楚这点，可当一头年轻而俊美的狼人悄无声息地出现在他面前时，他还是惊讶了一番。

比肯镇过去的确是狼人的主场，然而早在数年前，这里最大的一支狼人就已经灭绝了。Deaton也没有告知他这里有狼人，一切都在匆忙中进行，据说最开始联系他的是一个小伙子，嗓音非常年轻，就像没断奶的小娃娃，语速很快，好在很有条理。他的电话尚在秘书处就被礼貌地挂断，十分钟后Deaton直接打了一通电话到他的私人手机上，数小时后他坐上了前往美国的飞机，在晨光里踏入美国的国境线。瞧，只要事情严重至足以让他这样的老家伙感到担忧，巫师协会也可以抛弃官僚主义。

他打量着对方，年轻狼人穿着T恤和牛仔裤，和美国的数千万人类无异，他一只眼睛包着绷带，绷带崭新且厚实，Adrian没法根据血迹来判断伤口的新旧，但无论如何，在一头狼人身上出现无法愈合的伤口本来就是一件异常的事。他下意识觉得这与Deucalion有关，就和空气里湿润阴冷的气息一样，和一直撩拨着他神经的坏念头一样。

他抬手制止身后警觉的年轻小伙子们，事实上他们有不少已经不再年轻了，不过哪怕是其中最年长、已组建了家庭并子女绕膝的伙计也要比他年轻得多……他猛然警觉自己在走神，不由轻轻咳了几声。走神不是好兆头，走神意味着精神不集中，在Deucalion面前，任何一点的不集中都是致命的。

“你好，狼人。如果你不介意，我们要从这儿过去。”Adrian礼貌地说。

Derek也在观察来人。

Deaton在数小时前告诉他，Stiles在被抓走之前向他提议联系更高层次的组织来处理与亡灵法师有关的问题，他们也确实做了，瞒着Derek向某个远在大洋彼岸的所谓巫师协会求援。Derek知道这个组织，他仍然记得他的家庭消失的时候有那么一个特派员过来询问相关问题，一脸公式化的虚伪同情，只是那股散发出来的冷漠怎么也遮不住。除了死人，在狼人面前别想能伪装也别想能撒谎。

Derek不由想到他把Stiles按在宠物诊所门外的墙上，Stiles的确不是一个隐藏情绪的好手，他的面部肌肉太过活跃了，那点掩饰气味的小把戏根本没用。

他其实不必那么紧张。又不是说他会为此把他摔成肉泥或者什么的。的确，他有些生气，他不喜欢任何足以令他感到威胁的群体来到他的地盘，狼人都这样。但他仍然站在这里，亲自把外来者带入自己的领地，因为叫来这些家伙的那个人正在危险中，而他仅凭自己无能为力。

这没什么不好说的，十年前他当然会否认一切轻视他能力的说法，把那轻蔑他的家伙打出屎来，现在他只是……他没办法为了固执而把Stiles放着不管。还有他的狼群。

至少目前他需要帮助，这是个事实，就这么简单。

来人不少，可能有二十多个，站在最前面的家伙西装革履，穿着三件套，就跟Laura最爱看的英剧里的管家们差不多，他看上去已经老得不能动了，还能站着可真是个奇迹。

“巫师协会？”Derek隔着一段距离问。巫师身上总是有异类的血味，他不喜欢那种味道。

“没错，先生。”Adrian颔首，下巴上松垮干瘪的皮肉挤在一起，“你是否姓……Hale？”

“Deaton在等你们，”Derek没有回答老人的问话，转身走在前面，“跟我来。”

他的优异听力让他仍然能听到后面那些人的对话，就像苍蝇一样烦人。

“那就是狼人吗？”

“别告诉我你没见过狼人。”

“我杀过变形怪，也处理过吸血鬼，但狼人？老兄，还真是第一次。我做梦也没有想到有一天我会跟在一个怪物后面……”

“天啊，别继续说了。看看你的表情，就像小屁孩一样。”

Derek感到一种莫名的愤怒。他不确定来源，因为他一直在愤怒，当太多的愤怒累积在一起，任何一个导火索都可能使它们全部爆发，变成一次从高速公路前方席卷而来的龙卷风。没有人能够在龙卷风里分辨出愤怒的真正源头，狼人也不行。

“礼节，孩子们。”像是察觉到了他的怒气，那个老家伙严厉地开口了，“你们是巫师，拿出巫师的样子来，别表现得像闯进糖果屋的粗鲁兄妹。”

巫师们安静下来。

Derek试着把自己集中到伤口带来的刺痛中，好不再专注于负面情绪。沉默让他舒服多了。

在带路时他心不在焉，事实上他非常在意一件事：那个声音。那个声音从他家的方向传过来，呼唤他，引领他，他清楚地知道那声音必然是Stiles的，其中的疑惑与惊讶却给他带来了同样的疑惑。

狼人从来不会幻听，所以Derek从没考虑过哪怕一丝听错了的可能性。他不明白他怎么能隔着数公里的距离听到Stiles的声音，更何况Stiles那时应该已经昏迷了；并且那情绪仿佛隔了些什么，像是……空间，甚至时间。它并不是直接冲着这里的“Derek”来的。

Derek隐约察觉到，Stiles可能并不真正地昏迷着。

同样，森林里一种充斥了空气、蜂鸣不已的急迫告诉他，他很有可能再次听到Stiles的声音。

原本他是想再往那去一次的，大不了再被Deucalion揍一顿，可Deaton说后援来了，他最好去接他们。Deaton挪不开身，现在已经有两个人昏迷了，这里只有他懂得怎么治疗狼人。Chris只知道怎么杀掉狼人，而且他正看管着两个人类女孩儿，不让她们到处乱跑。

 

宠物诊所不在镇中心，这是件好事，屁股后头缀着几十个人走过镇中心太容易惊动警察局了……警察局。

Derek突然意识到，Stiles的父亲还不知道自己的儿子被抓走了。警长很可能正在回家的路上，又或者已经回家了，却发现一地的碎玻璃和血迹。

他感到自己的胃在抽搐，像是往里头丢了几块沉甸甸的石头，令他由衷地感到无力。

他猛地加快脚步，不管后头的人跟不跟得上他。

 

几乎每一个巫师进入宠物诊所时都小声地对那些附魔防护评头论足了一番。趁着这个机会，Derek拉过Deaton跟他提了警长的事儿。

“我打电话问过，镇上出了点事，警长要加班到下午。我来告诉他。”Deaton低声回答，“等我们把这儿搞好。来得及。”

Deaton清了清嗓子，唤来巫师们的注意力，开始讲解情况。

以前这活一直是Stiles干的。Deaton可以从Erica和Boyd的眼神中读到这点。

他们中的一些轻蔑地听着Deaton的解说，另一些则保持谨慎的沉默。只有老人——Derek通过他和Deaton的谈话得知他叫Adrian——追根问底地问了许多，而他的话语透露出他和Deaton一起经历过Deucalion的事情，就跟他的母亲一样。

Derek突然有点后悔Hale家尚在时他从来没有问过任何与Deucalion有关的事情。这件事足够隐蔽，可既然Peter似乎知道，那么他当然也曾听说些许流言。只是他那时认为此事与他无关，需要操心的事儿太多了——Cora和他吵架，Laura有了新男友，篮球队选拔开始了，他的某个同学似乎知道了些关于狼人的事……之后他就彻底把它忘在了脑后。

再怎么说，没有人知道他将会面对这种状况。

他不知道的是，他和Stiles都遇到了同样的状况：他们本有机会掌握少许讯息的，却因为自己的事儿而错过了。

 

Erica和Boyd挤在一起，看上去有些神经质，处于假想敌包围之下当然不会太好受。Derek慎重地释放了少许Alpha的气息，好让他俩能放松。

“……就是这样。我们基本上干掉了他的傀儡，但有个孩子被抓了。Deucalion与我们约定晚上九点碰头用龙睛换Stiles。”Deaton说。

“这不难。我们现在就可以去那边弄个陷阱，然后干掉那个亡灵法师。接下来你们爱怎么救，那个谁？‘Styles’，随便救。”有个男的说。Derek能听出他就是那个被训斥的人，看起来和Stiles差不多大。乳臭未干。

一大群巫师在附和他。吵吵闹闹，吵吵闹闹，跟跳蚤市场似的。

“不。”Derek突兀地插话。他撑着桌面，言辞不容置疑，“这里是私人领地。既然你们来了这，就要按本地人的方法来。Stiles的安全必须放在第一位。”

Adrian眯起眼睛，浑浊的眼球转向Deaton，“你的意思呢，Deaton？”

“客随主便。”Deaton抱着臂回答。

“噢，那么，”Adrian说，“就先让我的人去做些大的防护结界吧，以防他突然袭击镇上。”


	17. Chapter 17

“让我看看你能做到什么程度，”Deucalion慢条斯理地对着戒指呵了一口气，用衣袖擦拭着戒面，“继续呀。我是什么？”

“我不知道。”

“谎话。”

“为什么抓我？”Stiles反问，“我也你是什么计划中的一部分吗？”

“提问的可是我。”Deucalion嫌恶地咂舌，Stiles感到脖颈被蛇咬过的地方爆出一阵剧痛。他惨嚎着缩成一团。

“有些事儿要是告诉了你，会有妨碍的。”Deucalion含糊地说，“毕竟不是人人都愿意嘛。”

Stiles冷汗淋漓，喘着气问：“你为Deaton而来吗？还是那颗宝石？”

“Deaton可没那么大脸。”Deucalion身前突然浮现出一块手帕，平缓地向Stiles移动，“先擦擦手，要不你的手恐怕要留疤了。顺带一提，要不要猜猜你的后援到哪了？”

Stiles没有接过手帕。那张手帕就浮在他手边，但不，他一点也不想接过它，哪怕他的手在听到Deucalion的话时就又开始恢复灼痛。该死，就像被泼了硫酸一样。

“为什么我该猜？我看不出这对我有好处，没准儿我猜中了你就给我来一刀，把我做成你的牵线小木偶呢。”

“那么做可太暴殄天物了。”Deucalion又弄出了一瓶碘酒，甚至还有棉签，排着队向Stiles飘，“而且其实那对你很有好处呀。他们来得越晚，你就得在这留越久。这样吧，如果你回答对了我所有的问题，我就让你出去。”

“去哪？”

“外面。现实。比肯镇。你的朋友那。你喜欢哪种说法就哪种说法。”

Stiles犹豫了一下，用发着抖的手接过那些药品，打开盖子，闻了一下。根本就没有味道。

“嗳，我忘了，碘酒用完，只剩水了。”Deucalion恍然大悟似的拍了下手，咧嘴笑起来。

Stiles忍着怒气用清水冲洗了一下伤口。聊胜于无。

“我来干嘛？”

“报仇。”Stiles回答。

“部分对，很小的部分。”Deucalion唉声叹气的，“要是你本本分分，本来那段记忆能让你知道很多答案的。你真的错过了很多。”

他已不止一次地提及那段记忆。

如果那段记忆有那么重要，Deucalion却仍然因为他触碰了龙睛而把他赶出来，那么龙睛到底重要到什么地步？为什么它重要？是因为它仍然能够关押Deucalion，而Deucalion想要这种制约消失吗？

可龙睛分明已经与往日不同，失去了所有力量。外表的改变就已经足够明显，更别提本质：它原本是温暖、明亮、力量充沛的，如今却阴冷、黑暗……

不。

它仍然是力量充沛的，所以他才会受伤。

Stiles下意识地用指甲刮着指甲。

哪怕在现实中，它仍然可以令他感到恐惧，那就是力量，一颗没有力量的宝石不致引起他本能的排斥。力量仍然存在，只是转变了存在形式，从火热显眼变得冰凉低调，就像……就像……就像什么？

他没有因为思考而中断回答，“我挺本分的，是你把我赶出来。”

一缕思绪像猫不受控制的尾巴，飘得远了。原本他或许可以看到那个Derek的。

“谁让你乱动？就算在鬼屋里乱碰东西也会让工作人员教训。你应该做的是沉浸，经历，感受。”Deucalion斥责道。他的领口慢悠悠地盘上一条蛇，正是咬了Stiles的那条，这是Stiles第二次见到它，那双黑黝黝的小眼睛让Stiles想起它藏在口腔里的獠牙带来的疼痛。冰冷，黑暗。

思路接上了。

就像Deucalion的蛇。

就像Deucalion。

如果——如果力量没有消失，而Deucalion仍然得以脱身，而龙睛给人的感受却和Deucalion给人的感受一样，这意味着什么？

Stiles的脸颊发烫，心跳加速。他觉得自己正在接近真相，只差一点点，只差关键的一步，甚至只差一句话。

或许那股力量成为了帮凶。同僚，一体。

这个可能性蹿出的第一秒就被Stiles牢牢攫住。

他甚至恍然大悟了：他还不知道Deucalion是怎么做到的，但或许龙睛的力量已经是属于他的力量了。

他嘴上没停：“谁会觉得全息影像里的东西不能碰？”

“谁会觉得博物馆里的东西能用？你真是个熟练的暴徒。说到这儿我可想起来了，你是怎么知道打电话的？”

“呃，从小就知道？”Stiles迟疑地说。

“不是指那个。我是说，打电话给你的狼人宝宝。”Deucalion比了个电话在脑袋旁。

“我没有叫什么狼人宝宝。”

“那看来你没发觉。该怎么说呢？太集中也不是好事，你会忽略旁的。”Deucalion道，“哦……这话好像还是Deaton说的。他还真对我有点影响。那就别管这个了，反正以后……‘你’也会的。说回狼人宝宝吧，我记得他叫Derek。想看看他吗？就当问卷甜点吧。”

Stiles挤了挤嘴唇，“要。”

他没有想着Derek的表情。不，一点也不。但他最好让自己不用老是说话，好想想Deucalion透露的事情。

打电话。这到底是个什么玩意？指他能联系Derek？他什么时候做到这种事了？什么叫以后他也会？

Deucalion打了个响指，影像是Deucalion的视角。他看到了Scott，Erica，Boyd……Derek。

他们都一张毛茸茸的狼人脸，Stiles一向喜欢嘲笑这个，可这时他笑不出来。

“瞧，”Deucalion敲了敲屏幕上方，图像静止了，“看这里。他的表情看上去真可怜，叫人心都碎了。哦……就是你现在的表情。”

“我什么时候给他打电话了？”Stiles索性问了出来。

“换算到你的奇妙历险里，”Deucalion当真回答了，“你第一眼见到Derek的时候。你在试着总结经验吗？不坏的尝试，像我们这样的人非常需要求知精神，我越发觉得咱们肯定合得来了。”

Stiles的表情不太好看，他既不觉得他像Deucalion，也不觉得他们合得来。

但他没有反驳，而是回想起自己见到年轻版Derek时做过的事。他记得自己只是坐着，然后……然后他注意力集中地叫了Derek一声？

总不该这么简单吧。

“想必你感受到我的乐于解答了……”Deucalion身体前倾，“你看这样如何，做我的学徒，就像你之前跟在Deaton身边做的一样。我可以教给你很多，比Deaton更多。如果你同意，等我办完手上的事，我还可以顺便撤出比肯镇。给我一个答复吧。”

Stiles的精神尚未离开Deucalion给出的道路，一种隐喻突然来到他身前，拉着他的手向另一条小径走。

他叫了Derek，然后发生了什么？Deucalion跟在Deaton身后进来了。一番恐吓。然后他心想……

——他此刻多么希望自己是个巫妖，自动获得恐惧光环，那么他可以轻松脱身。哪怕是变成再也享受不了生者一切的枯骨呢。

那只柔软的、曾经轻轻抚过Stiles思维的手再次触碰了Stiles，坚定而有力。

巫妖。

如果想成为巫妖，需要一个命匣，需要自愿的死亡。地电流与龙睛禁锢了他，可就在同时冥府也近在咫尺，如果防御的力量无法被打破，那为什么不转化？

Deucalion是一个早就渴望窥视冥府的亡灵法师，冥府的力量载体中最强大的一种就是巫妖，他肯定有过研究。

他甚至正是趁着这绝佳的机会用某种仪式将自己转化成了巫妖。

地电流丰沛的力量是助力，冥府是条件；地电流的力量在之后变弱了，而Deucalion变为远比记载强得多的亡灵法师。

地电流的力量被Deucalion抽取了，Deucalion不是亡灵法师，而是巫妖，巫妖要比亡灵法师强大得多。

所有的矛盾都不再是矛盾。

巫妖在转化的同时必须立即确定自己的命匣。命匣与巫妖的性命息息相关，因此最好坚不可摧。

Deucalion被关进龙睛里的时候有什么？什么也没有。

——龙睛就是Deucalion的命匣！一个倾半个欧洲之力而制成的强大容器就这么放在他面前，为什么要放弃？

这是一块送上嘴边的肥肉。

转化仪式完成的那刻，龙睛所有的力量都被Deucalion占为己有，当然不再有力量禁锢他。

如果假设成立，那么Deucalion的一部分一直在Deaton家。

他的生命，他最脆弱的一部分，真正能够毁灭他的东西，一直都在Deaton手上。

可他为什么一直没有回来取？是不是这其中不像他想象的那样，还存在什么缺陷？

他微微张着嘴，没法立刻分神回答问题。

“Stiles。”Deucalion的表情突然严厉起来，蒙满白翳的双眼充血变红，他的声音就像从最深的海沟之中喷薄着上涌直冲海面的熔浆，“我是什么？”

“亡灵，你是亡灵！”Stiles咆哮。

Deucalion审视地看着Stiles，一动不动。蛇盘在他的肩上，同样看着Stiles。

Stiles没有压抑自己急促的呼吸。他的背上又渗出了冷汗。

他坚信自己没有回答错误——他不可以再回答“我不知道”，那是大多数人下意识的反应，原本没错。可他刚刚做的——或许是表情的不对，或许是呼吸的不对，总有什么，已经让Deucalion察觉到他发现了什么。那么再次回答不知道就会被视为一种情急之余的掩饰。

掩饰Stiles知道Deucalion到底是什么。

这是决定性的进展，Stiles在狂喜与惊惧中想。

他得告诉Derek这个。

如果他能瞒过Deucalion。 ** **  
****


	18. Chapter 18

巫师们四散而去，活像一群来比肯镇游玩的旅客。他们看上去不像样极了，但Adrian却没有什么反应。

“你确定要这样？”Deaton问他。

“我们需要有人探路。”Adrian答道。

这让Derek明白了什么。但巫师的性命和他没有关系，他上楼看了看他的狼群，巫师们来之前他们就转移到二楼了，Isaac和Scott仍在昏迷，另两头狼人可怜兮兮地在旁边守着。他低声吩咐自家狼崽看好这里，保护自己，从Deaton家的某个角落拿出钥匙出门去警长家。要等到Deaton处理也不知道是什么时候了，他放不下心。

Stiles当然不可能给过他自己家的钥匙，Derek也没必要拿，倘若他需要进入Stiles家十次，必然有九次是从窗户进去，非常符合狼人身份。他之所以知道Stiles把钥匙放在那，全归功于Stiles成天到晚地念叨，他像巴不得给Derek画一张自己家的钥匙藏宝图似的。Derek其实知道就连Hale家的地毯下面都有一把。

换做平时，他必然不会特地拿了钥匙才去Stiles家。或许因为照Stiles的话做能够给他一点安慰，尽管他绝不会承认。

他开车到了Stilinski家，用钥匙打开门，置身于客厅时，有一种不自在感。家里没人，静谧像一只怪物，盘踞在角落冷眼看着Derek。他放轻了脚步，绷着脸沿楼梯走进Stiles的房间。这样正大光明地走在Stiles家对他而言非常新奇，总觉得Stiles会从哪个角落举着棒球棒跳出来。

问题就是现在Stiles不会。

自他们离开Stiles家，那一团乱麻并未收拾好。Stiles房间的门没有锁上，轻轻一推就开，碎裂的玻璃和飞溅的血迹破坏了整个房间尚算温暖的氛围。冷酷，残忍，像等待警察取证的犯罪现场。

Derek看了眼时间，警长不知道什么时候回来，他得快些。Stiles和Isaac的鲜血的气息弥散在空中，挑拨着他的神经。

他从Stiles的床底下找到垃圾袋，用抹布把玻璃统统扫了进去。血也被匆匆抹干净了，他还喷了点空气清新剂。被他撞碎的窗户没法儿换，Derek把窗帘拉上。想着风可能会把窗帘吹开，他用曲别针把窗帘固定在窗框上。

电脑椅和一些被扫得乱七八糟的杂物都被放回Derek印象中的原处。Derek最后环视一眼房内，闪烁的绿灯提醒他电脑显示器处于待机状态。他犹豫片刻，又看了一眼时间，拉开椅子，手放上鼠标。他记得Stiles不用电脑时都会把它关上，节约用电与安全方面男孩受警长教导做的一直不错，最好不要表现出什么不妥之处。

显示器的微光照亮他的脸庞。

————

“对于对付亡灵有什么独创性见解吗？”Deucalion又和蔼起来。

“……没有。”Stiles提着的心放下了……不，别放那么快，保持警惕。

“一看就是Deaton的失责，他一直坚持循序渐进，不告诉学生该知道的知识，要我说这才反自然。如果你做我的学徒，我可以给你提供许多启发性思路……”Deucalion神情一动，笑了起来“他们来了。我要去验验货了。下次见吧，Stiles。”

Deucalion的身影像一匹布，在空气中无声地被撕裂。

Stiles长长地出了一口气，半瘫在椅子上。藤椅被他的手握着的地方已经汗湿了，抵着他的腰的部分也是。

他们是谁？Derek还是外援？

不管是谁，总能分散一下Deucalion的注意力了。要是Deucalion一直盯着这边，他什么都没法做。Deucalion可以或多或少地截取这边的信息，这点是已知的。

现在不需要什么证据，Stiles也可以大致猜测到Deucalion一定已经向Deaton提出了索要龙睛的要求，这本来就是他的目的，最方便的则莫过于用Stiles来交换了。拿走龙睛，消除弱点，再拿走他，留给Deaton一个烂摊子，Deucalion应该很喜欢这样的赚钱买卖。

但他这么强大，为什么不直接拿走？他是不是有什么缺陷，什么限制？

他不会让Deucalion得逞，看在……看在一切的一切的份上。

Stiles闭上眼睛，试着呼唤Derek的名字。他走到了小径的尽头，又走回了原本的道路上。在他见到Derek的那个时候，他只是很专心地叫了他一声而已。

在Scott变成狼人以前，Stiles是半个唯物主义者，只信所见，认为世界上的绝大部分都可以用科学解决，剩下不能解决的部分只是因为科学尚未发展到可以解决的程度。

现在他仍然是半个唯物主义者，仍然只信所见。他见到了狼人，见到了巫妖，见到了想象力的力量——强大得能够跳出巫妖布置的记忆。真要感谢他的多动症了，没准他就是因为大脑异于常人，所以才连想象力也异常丰富。

现在，他命令自己想象Derek的存在及其存在代表的一切超自然力量，并相信它们。

Derek的模样出现在脑海中的速度要比龙睛快得多，十有八九是因为熟悉。

Stiles维持着那个影像，集中注意力——别忐忑，别怀疑，别紧张；激情点儿，热情点儿，带点儿力量……再怎么说，如果能成功，这也算久别重逢。

“——Derek！”

————

年轻的巫师不安地捏了捏背包带，“你真的觉得咱们这样适合吗？我还是认为应该跟着大部队，先吃饭，再干别的”

“你在说什么呐？是谁昨天还告诉我这是个好机会，要是攒够了功劳准能往上攀一级？我们只能自己做。如果跟着他们，能讨到什么好？我们微不足道！”更年长的巫师愤愤地朝地上啐了一口，“别瞎想。这儿的人也就跟那头狼人一样强，我们用脚趾头都能碾死他们。你刚刚不是已经干掉了一头半人马吗？到底有什么好怕的？”

“羞耻啊，多么的羞耻。”一个声音说，“竟然还身为巫师。”

两位巫师惊觉抬头，一个男人跷着腿坐在树梢，眼带红光。

经由巫师协会教导、由Adrian选拔通过的能力延缓了他们生命的流失；他们给出了最迅速的应对，最恰当的能力，最完美的配合，碰撞产生的加倍效果在Deucalion身上虚无地碰撞。

但毕竟是虚无的碰撞。

Deucalion动了动手指，两个巫师倒下。

“真快……噢，年轻人总是需要机会。”

他闭上眼睛，细细品味，感受着从身后Hale家大宅里那具惨白身躯上慢慢伸出的触角。它很慢，不够锋利，倒是有着足够的敏锐及指向性，正如它的主人一样。

那根触角穿过Deucalion，径直刺向一切开始之地。Deucalion还能嗅到那里的雷霆气息，那力量爆发后的残骸。

“基本上完美。”Deucalion评价道。

他对夺取这具身躯又多了几分信心。只要他们再贴合一点，阻力再小一点。

蛇从他的肩膀上垂落下去，把两具尸体吞进肚子里。他低下头，怜爱地看着送上门来的祭品。当地人的土地亲缘效果是不错，始终比不上正宗的巫师。Stiles要是知道他请来的外援这么有用，一定会高兴的。

————

屏幕上是Derek。

偷拍。

蠢透了。

为什么Stiles老这么干？

恼怒爬上Derek的脊椎，没等它们进入大脑，就被潮水一样的复杂情绪冲刷了回去。他点击关闭，退出所有程序，关掉计算机。

正在此时，一种类似于电流、比电流更加富有变化的东西击中了他：“——Derek！”

他的狼比他的大脑更快分辨出这个——这就是他等待的东西。Stiles的声音。

“Stiles？是你吗？Stiles！”他大喊道，声音回响在只有他在的房间里，十足的独角戏。

“我的个老天爷啊！这竟然真行得通！”一串急促而带着颤音的声音挤进Derek的大脑，Derek快把自己的脑袋扭断了，但一个人影也没看到，“你在哪？”

那声音冷静了少许，“听着，Derek，我问你答，不要废话，我们没有时间了。Deucalion是不是要用我换一颗宝石？何时何地何种方式？现在几点？有没有陌生人来找Deaton？有没有伤员？”

“你受伤了吗？”

“天啊Derek，感谢关心，但咱们先搞定这码事儿吧！”

Derek吸了口气：“是，今晚九点在我家换。巫师协会来了十几个人，Isaac和Scott受伤了，现在还昏迷着。”他没提他也是伤员。

“果然。”那声音懊恼地吼着，“好吧！仔细听，接下来要说的事非常重要。你在听吗！”

“冷静点，我在听！”Derek大叫。现在只有上帝才能区分他俩谁更不冷静。

Stiles的声音抖得没边：“好的，好的。Deucalion是个巫妖，那颗宝石是他的命匣。别管命匣是什么，我现在可没空解释，或许等这事弄完……你现在回去，毁掉那颗宝石，明白吗？毁了它，Deucalion就会死。所以不要交换，换完了，我死，所有人都可能死。”

Derek想立刻跳起来跑回Deaton那：“我这就去。”

“等等！别在那颗宝石面前说任何事，它就是Deucalion，Deucalion能听到它听到的一切！”Stiles喊道。

又一个没有解释的句子。Derek没听说过巫妖，命匣，不明白为什么龙睛会是Deucalion的命匣，不明白为什么毁了龙睛Deucalion会死，也不明白为什么Deucalion能听到龙睛听到的一切。按照往常他会要求Stiles奉上解释，等Stiles火烧屁股地说完再动手。

“我会立刻毁了它。”对着空气说话的感觉很怪异，他没有停，“现在轮到你听我说。”

“什么？”

“保证你的安全，等我们。不要做任何危险的事。”

声音消失了。Derek不知道它还会不会响起。


	19. Chapter 19

“嗨，甜心。你怎么样？感觉不错，对吗？”Deucalion亲切的声音在耳畔响起。

Stiles噤声。他猛地往前蹿，从椅子上跌了下来，狼狈地站好。他压根不知道Deucalion什么时候来的，也不知道他听到了多少。

功亏一篑在他脑子里盘旋着。他明明就要成功了，他刚想出一个可以一试的办法，他们这儿剩下唯一能和Deucalion对抗的力量只有那个，哪怕衰弱了，也依然强大。可他却没来得及说出来。

这一定是他最高等级的一次恐慌发作，他拼尽全力地呼吸，稳住自己，不想露出丑态：“你在说什么？”

哪怕Deucalion听到了全部，他也还没有说出毁掉龙睛的方法，Deucalion自大而傲慢，或许不会就这么杀了他。巫妖都喜欢鲜血，痛苦，折磨，他可能也会这么对他，而不是冲出去对付根本没法毁掉龙睛的Derek。

“你又打电话了，”Deucalion看上去很愉快，“我在生时他们给了它一个复杂的专有名词，又长又不好记，快十个音节。‘打电话’比较好，你认为呢？”

“所以？”Stiles压抑着古怪的喉音。

“我是说，这其实是个很难的技巧。”Deucalion不好意思似的说，“只有部分人可以掌握它，我也不太会。但之后我就能会了。顺带一提，你创造的波动很有趣。”

声音在被Stiles的大脑处理成语言的速度变慢了，但当处理完毕，希望再次燃起。

这番话似乎意味着Deucalion没法解读通话的内容，只能感受到一种抽象的形态。放松感腾起，他不得不坐下，以对抗过分紧张后得到释放的虚软和晕眩。

“什么意思？”他问。

“跟着我吧。有很多东西我都想试试，但一直……没办法。你知道，种族限制。”Deucalion说道。

“别急着招生，我没打算转学。”Stiles筋疲力尽地说，“不打算问问我说了什么？”

“瞧把你吓成什么样了，可怜的孩子。”Deucalion愉快地笑了起来，“我不在意这点小事，跟我有什么关系呢？不管说了什么都没有意义。你们就要分别了，我不至于冷酷到不给点叙旧情的时间。”

绝望又跑回来了。Stiles知道他是对的——在他没来得及把那方法说出来的情况下。甚至就连那方法本身也未必能奏效，这只不过是一场豪赌，非生即死。

极其难得地，他想祷告。向什么都可以，只要是能够帮助他的东西；他祈求Derek，Deaton，随便什么人，只要能够想到那方法，并且实施，并且成功。

“好好休息吧，Stiles。你太累了，现在应该睡个又香又甜的觉。”Deucalion动了动手指，Stiles的眼皮子重重地往下耷拉，他挣扎着对抗困意，却没有作用，只能隐约听到模糊的字眼，“……梦……乐意……你开心。不要抗拒。”

————

Derek走进宠物诊所的时候心跳没有加快半分，狼人总是有这么些小特技，当一个人永远能够借助超绝的听力从他人的心跳声中判断出此人是否正在撒谎，这个人本身很难不去注意这些细节，除非到了完全没法控制的地步。

因此有一件鲜为人知的事情是，一个狼人倘若愿意必能成为撒谎好手。Peter是其中的佼佼者，Derek的姊妹与父母也能干得不赖，唯有Derek于此道的表现不尽人意。好在随着年龄的增长，他也渐渐掌握了个中技巧。

他冷淡地用一个点头回应Adrian的致礼，正打算上楼，Erica就冲了下来：“他们醒了。”

Derek大踏步地跑了上去，Scott正坐在床上，任由Deaton检查着，Isaac则穿好了衣服，正在喝水。

终于发生了一丁点的好事。

Scott正皱着眉头：“所以……Stiles怎么样了？”

欢快的气氛凝滞了片刻。

Derek想这正是个好机会。他开口道：“我们正要去换他。Deaton，把那颗宝石给我。”

“你要它干什么？”

“你是Deucalion的朋友，我要自己拿着它。我把它交给Deucalion，他还给我Stiles。”Derek说。那口气不像安排，更像陈述某件已经发生过的事情。这也是他真正想的东西，Deaton的初衷或许是好的，结果却不。

他不介意表露自己的不信任，在平时他会更柔和些，他已经学会了信任和分担；但他毕竟不习惯于这样，因此在这样焦躁的时刻，他只好把它们抛开了。

“我曾是，”Deaton看着他，“Deucalion的朋友。”

他从口袋里拿出锦盒，打开它，低头看着。

“发生了什么？”Scott茫然地发问。

“没什么。”Deaton说着，把锦盒递给Derek。

“小心点儿。”

Derek捏着龙睛，瞥了他一眼，“它会被摔碎？”

“不，我只是……顺口。小心，悠着点。诸如此类。”Deaton摇头，“事实上它不可能被摔碎，否则我们也不会用它来关Deucalion。”

Derek把它握紧拳头里。不太看得出来，但他的指甲已经伸长了，他沉默地用上自己的最大力道，试图把它弄坏。没有用。

他决定冒一点险：“给我一个可以毁掉它的方法。”

“为什么？这可能是我们唯一的筹码和退路……”

“你就这么信任Deucalion？很遗憾，我不。”Derek说，“我需要一个把柄，防止他毁约。他重视这个。”

“我很抱歉，但没有办法。”Deaton摇头，“只有从内部才能打破它。”

Derek重重地一拳擂在墙上，看上去暴怒而绝望。

也只是看上去罢了。他努力地控制着自己的各项身体体征，让它们表现出相应的变化。他不确认Deucalion的感知范围有多大，又有多敏锐，在往常他不会注意这些，然而此刻他的头脑前所未有地清晰，敏锐，转得飞快，没准是Stiles通过某种方式将他的一部分特质传递给了他。

也没准只是这事儿实在太重要了，如此的关键，关乎Stiles的性命，以致他丝毫不敢懈怠。

他不露声色地斟酌着，把宝石交给Scott：“拿着。”

Scott仍然在状况外：“呃，如果它很重要，我可能……Derek！”

他在Derek粗暴地拽起Deaton的领子时慌忙跳了起来，又因为手上拿着宝石而不知道该不该去阻拦他们。最终他把宝石塞进同样状况外的Isaac手里，挤进他俩中间：“虽然不知道怎么回事，但我们不应该内讧。”

“这事你别管，Scott。”Derek推开他，“老实呆着，看好那东西。”

迫于头狼的压力，四个狼崽没敢再劝。

这很好，Derek把Deaton一直拉到了宠物诊所外一公里有多的地方，Deaton没有挣扎，沉默地跟着。

 

Derek再回来的时候，Deaton没跟在他身后。

“Deaton呢？”Scott不安地问。

“我不觉得让他和Deucalion见面是个好选择。”Derek没有正面回答，反而指使起来，“宝石给我。你们太虚弱了，去找Chris，和他们待在一起，注意安全。巫师会和我一起去。”

这段期间，显然两个从昏迷中醒来的狼人都对现状有了清楚的认知，Scott申辩起来：“我已经恢复得很好了，而且我不觉得巫师能管什么用，我以为你也不喜欢他们！”

Derek打开他的手心，把宝石拿走，再把他拎起来，摔到墙角。Isaac打了个哆嗦。

“如果你管这叫恢复好了的话。我需要力量而不是累赘，我说了，去Chris那，别拖后腿。”

Scott一脸怒气，似乎还想再说什么，却被Erica捂着嘴巴往后拖走了。离开前，这心思敏锐的金发女孩若有所思地看了Derek一眼。

等狼群走光，Derek低头看了龙睛半晌。他走进旁边的房间，那是Stiles最常待的地方，他找了个那种装药草的小皮袋，把龙睛放进去，穿了条绳子挂在脖子上。这是工作室，有张很大的桌子，上面排满了文件，那些是Stiles的研究成果。

除了他家，Deaton的诊所是Stiles来得最多的地方。

Stiles对超自然的东西很好奇，但Derek只知道现象，不知道原理，更没法回答他的一千零一问。Stiles有个很好使的脑子，他擅长用现代科技研究古老的事情，并真的能够得出结论，Derek不参与这些，但经常被迫听Stiles喋喋不休他和Deaton又搞出了什么了不得的事情，什么暗力量，地电流，怪物狩猎。从某种意义上说，Deaton既是Stiles的导师，也是他的合伙人。Deaton了解Stiles所了解的东西。

他暗自盘算着那个计划，那第二个计划。第一个计划他自行否决了，原本他想让Deaton把他关进龙睛里，再由他从里头打破它，但如此一来就陷入了用来关押Deucalion的悖论之中，只有被关进去的人能打破牢笼，被关进去的人会失去所有力量。Deucalion能够打破悖论，不代表其他人也能。

他一度感到无解，但Stiles既然能知道龙睛与Deucalion之间的联系，也应该知道了龙睛的坚不可摧，他坚持要摧毁它，想必是有那么一个方法的。那方法在Stiles的掌握之内，是Stiles晓得的东西，是遵守龙睛的规则的东西……

Stiles是个人类，他懂的也就是在工作室的这些东西了。他很想翻一翻，看看是不是有什么能支持自己的判断，但生怕让Deucalion也知道，那就彻底没戏了。

这个时候，Deaton应该已经到Argent家了。他看了眼时间，还早。来得及。

Adrian就是在这个时候上来的：“这儿有些状况，Hale先生。”


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles闭着眼睛。

“快起来，你这个懒小子！”女人的声音伴随着刺眼的光线袭击Stiles，他怪叫了一声，防备地朝着反方向连滚带爬。

接着他看着面前的女人发起呆来。

“真不敢相信你竟然还要老妈来叫起床——你几岁了？六岁吗？”女人娇嗔地抱怨着，一边膝盖跪到床上，把Stiles裹在身上的被子彻底扯到一旁，又匆匆地出去了，“赶紧下来，吐司应该快好了。”

“不，六岁你才不用叫我起床，那时候我根本不用……”Stiles条件反射地反驳起来，说到一半却卡壳了；他看着她离去的背影，愣了好半天才想起来这是他的母亲。他挠了挠后脑勺，心想自己可能是太困了，脑子有些不清醒。

“好吧，这就来。”他嘟哝着从床上爬起来，换好衣服，扯上书包，踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑到客厅，拿了吐司就往嘴里塞，一边倒着牛奶一边含糊不清地问，“爸呢？”

“他当然上班去了。怎么，有什么东西要签名？告诉你，我也不好糊弄。别老想着要我帮忙。”Claudia竖起手指警告道。

“不，不，就是问问。”Stiles抻直了脖子，捶打着胸膛把食物咽下去，大口地灌下牛奶。爸爸当然在上班，他也不明白自己怎么突然问起这个了。他明明经常在早上自己起床，自己吃东西，自己开车上学……不，妈妈经常在。他只用自己开车上学，回来了也不用收拾吃剩下的东西……他收拾吗？他好像一直买速食产品，边开车边吃。

“快点，孩子，你要迟到了。”Claudia给他塞了一个苹果，拍拍他的屁股，“要是没有要我签的东西就赶紧！”

Stiles胡乱应和几声，冲到门口穿鞋出门；车在院子里，钥匙在书包侧袋，装备应该在车后座上，这都没错——他一边发动引擎从后视镜里看了眼后座，只放了件衬衫，没有什么“装备”。

为什么会有“装备”？Stiles张着嘴发了会儿呆，归咎于近日看太多超级英雄片了。或许他昨天晚上做了个什么身为超级英雄的梦，这梦通过潜意识影响到现实的认知了吧。他知道自己总是很容易混淆梦和现实，有时候连自己也没注意到。自从那以来，这原本好得差不多的毛病就有益发严重的趋势……

Stiles打了个激灵，忽然记不起刚刚在想什么。大概只是走神了，他想。

他有些焦躁，踩着油门的脚想稍微用力，又顿住了，又踩下去；他觉得自己的车并不牢固，回过神来又晓得没有这回事。他的车是刚上高中的时候父母给他买的礼物，经典款路虎，只要不可劲儿造，保准不会坏。再加上他很爱惜它，哪怕载着Scott和……一些朋友，到处跑过不少地方也像全新的一样。

Stiles开始抖腿。他紧紧地抿着嘴，心里满是古怪的、焦油一样粘稠而散发着怪味的情绪。

直到他到了学校，和Scott会面，这种糟糕的状况终于有了好转。他松了口气，还以为自己要无缘无故地恐慌症发作了。

他们互相推搡着去上课，悄悄睡觉，挤眉弄眼，捱到下课，再去找Allison和Lydia吃中饭。Allison和Scott很快如胶似漆地黏在一起，而Stiles一直心不在焉。有很小一部分的他觉得他跟Lydia也是这种关系，但更大的部分在抗拒这种认知。

Lydia在看着他，他脱口而出：“不。”

触目所及的一切仿佛都停止了。

这种错觉只存在了刹那，Lydia自然地把胡椒瓶放下：“行。”

“已经够味了，再加我下午得多喝几瓶水。”Stiles做了个怪脸。他是为了这个而说不吗？他升起了一瞬间的疑问。

“先别提这个，你准备好了吗？”Scott嚼着西兰花问。

“准备什么？”

“你来真的？你忘了明天的安排？”Scott说，“别这样，快发挥你的想象力，你知道我做的计划都很土。”

“我的想象力？”Stiles喃喃道。一种激烈的感情充斥了胸膛，眼前所见也仿佛变得扭曲，他捂住胸口，感觉呼吸变得困难，以致咳了起来；他用拳头抵着嘴唇，装作是清嗓子，“嗯，当然。我会给咱们找个好消遣的。或许吧。”

“你知道我在说什么的，对吧？”

感情褪去了。他只觉得脑袋发胀，好像被塞进了什么新的东西。

“当然，Derek嘛。”

Derek Hale，Scott的远房表哥，那个酷家伙。以往他们总在一起玩，Derek不耐烦又尽职尽责地带着他们，直到他高中毕业，到华盛顿读大学去了。

Stiles用叉子戳着盘里的意大利面，不太明白心里油然而生的庆幸和希冀是怎么回事。就像他在快发疯前从书包底翻出了最后一瓶阿得拉似的。

————

“什么状况？”

“我的人手在失去联络。”Adrian说，“越往森林那边，联系不上的人越多。”

Derek皱起眉头。Deucalion还没杀过人，现在却动起手了，虽然可以说成是和巫师协会的宿怨，但他心中总是不安。

他正在思考时，手机突然响了。来电显示是Scott。

这个时候，他们应该已经到了Argent家，开始行动了才对，他不觉得他们有时间充足到可以打个电话交流感情的地步。

他说了声抱歉，接起电话：“什么事？”

“是警长，Derek。”Scott压低声音说，“他回来了。”

Derek安静了一会儿，也不由放低了声音，“他说什么了？”

“他问我Stiles在哪，我说我不太清楚，让他来找你。Derek……”Scott欲言又止。

“行。”Derek立刻挂断了电话，一个字也没多说；他生怕警长打电话来时占线，那就太可疑了，完全坐实了串通的罪名。

他晓得Scott想要他干什么。

在至今为止二十余年的人生中，Derek极少，严格来说，从未扮演过这种角色。这种角色，指他讨厌，也知道所有人都讨厌的角色；这种角色一脸严肃与同情地对人说“我真诚地感到抱歉，但不得不通知你你将失去你的家人/你刚失去了你的家人。”

以前他被这么对待过，几个男人和女人，在他面前出入个不停，有时一个电话把他叫到警局去，让他坐在椅子上，而他们成排地坐在他对面，活像审问犯人；有些要友好点，也不会让他感觉好受多少。他们讲的话大同小异，“为你感到可惜，但……”，“这是件悲惨的事，希望你……”，“坚强些，因为……”

Derek通过切身的体会明白这些毫无作用。现在，Scott盼着他来担当这个角色了。他的胃里翻搅着，受伤的那只眼睛上的眼睑跳得发烫，连视线也模糊了。

他不打算扮演这种角色。

Adrian还在，老头在翻桌子上的文件，他想碰而不敢碰的那些。他暗骂一声该死，匆匆下了楼，尽量避开些。

刚出门手机就响了。他等了一会儿才接通，“哪位？”

“是我，Derek。”警长在那头说，“Stiles不在家，我刚刚给Scott打电话，他说你知道他在哪。还有窗户是怎么回事？”

“一些小事而已。是Isaac干的，”Derek保持着一贯的语调，他相信警长不会察觉到什么异常，“他吃坏肚子了，一种对狼人来说的毒物。有点疼，所以来找Stiles的时候没注意分寸，我会赔偿的。Stiles和Deaton去找解毒的原料了。”

“是吗？为什么我打不通Stiles的电话？”警长问，隔着电话听不出多少情绪。

“他的手机在打电话给我的时候被Isaac挠到地上去了，早上才送修。”

“他什么时候回来？”警长继续问。

“早的话，今晚就到。”

那头不再讲话。听着带有轻微电流声的沉默，Derek估计搞砸了，只是不确定砸到了什么程度。

几个月前，Stiles向他父亲坦白了比肯镇上那些古怪的事情是怎么回事。警长反应很大，最后还是在Deaton和Chris的劝说下无奈地接受了；他毕竟只是个人类，无法对抗超自然的事物，而无论他们这些“罪魁祸首”在不在，比肯镇都会一直出问题，就像他过去任期中曾经发生过又被作为未解之谜处理的事情一样。与其继续懵懂地靠着运气过活，还不如参与进来并加以利用。但在大部分事情上Stiles一直保持着隐瞒的态度，他始终不希望警长参与过多。

“Derek，我不是个傻子。”警长说，“出事了，对吗？”

“只是一点小问题。”Derek说。

“最好是。”警长讲得很慢，像是在斟酌用词，Derek仍然不能感知到他的情绪，“我知道我不能帮上什么忙……你们一直有你们的办事方法。我也一直不希望Stiles搀和进来。我也不喜欢这种事。咱们都知道。”

“是的。”

“最晚呢？什么时候？”他突然问。

Derek沉默了一会儿才回答，“明天。”

“我知道了。”警长说，“Stiles是我的独生子，Derek。”他的声音开始变得激动，“所以如果他出了什么事——你他妈的明白我会干什么，对吗？”

“我明白。”

现在轮到警长沉默了。这次是一种带着粗重呼吸声的沉默。他在深深地呼吸，Stiles有时候也会，Stiles容易激动，又不能太过激动，每当他想平静下来就这么干。

警长终于开口了，语调生硬，“就这样吧。”他匆匆地说完，挂断了电话。

Derek把手机塞回口袋。他重重地捶了一下墙，上去找Adrian。


	21. Chapter 21

“你真的没问题吗？”Scott看上去有点担心，“说老实话，我觉得你今天有点怪。”

“可行行好吧，别用怪这个词来形容我，就跟你比我好多少似的。”Stiles翻了个白眼，又清了清嗓子，真切而不明显地犹豫起来，“但，呃，我也说实话，我感觉好像是有些问题。”

他感觉有些问题，他感觉想离开哪儿，他感觉想向谁求救。但这些感觉都不该有；他有什么问题呢？日子过得很好啊。不要抗拒。

“所以……”Scott迷惑地说，“你有什么问题？”

“问题就在这儿——”Stiles打算做个夸张的手势，该激烈点，像是要把双手从身体上甩脱一样，但他只是重重地喷了口气，肩膀垮下来，“问题就是我不知道我有什么问题，但我感觉我有些问题。”

“你绕晕我了，”Scott拍了拍他，“得啦，你没问题。”

他们前后停下脚步，Scott开始敲门。Stiles站在他身后，喃喃道：“瞧，就连现在，我觉得咱们来这儿也有问题。”

“闭嘴吧，Stiles，要不你再吃点阿得拉。”Scott玩笑似的抱怨着。

“我今天吃的可够多了。”Stiles含糊道。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

又过了十来秒，门被从里头打开了，Derek Hale杵在那。他踩着拖鞋，穿着短裤，背心——那种背心，长到大腿中段，能让Stiles从袖口把脑袋钻进去，再从领口钻出来。Derek不会穿的那种背心。

Stiles随即想到他没有能力界定Derek会穿什么而不会穿什么。这种思绪相当真实，像是穿透了什么，统一了什么，这思绪令他感到没有问题；大概是今天以来第一次。

“嗨Derek，好久不见，真高兴你回来了！”Scott有点紧张地打着招呼，Derek翻了个白眼，一把把他往里塞。他转过头，看了愣在门口的Stiles一眼：“你还要站到什么时候？进来之后记得关门。”

Stiles没有动静，任由巨大的、莫名的感情支配了自己。他竟鼻头发酸了，这让他疑惑而烦躁，又无法否认那股子好不容易抓住了浮木似的绝处逢生感。他抽了抽鼻子，阖上门跟进去。

他心不在焉地度过了接下来的大部分时间，像外国人跟着晚间新闻念似的把自己的计划——那个他应该是早就想到了，事实上却才刚想出来的计划——说出来：他们开车去海边，找个一两天乐子，再去洛杉矶玩玩，或许还可以去纽约，Lydia熟悉纽约。

Stiles有强烈的离开冲动，他只是不知道要离开去哪。

一直聊到计划大致确定了，他们该回去了，Scott要去上厕所，Stiles才找到和Derek独处的机会。他迫不及待地爬起来把门关上，反锁了，瞪着Derek，却不知道该说什么。

“你想干嘛？”Derek莫名其妙地看着他。

Stiles焦躁地在房间里走来走去，最后丧气地坐在Derek对面，抹了把脸：“我——我不知道。我需要帮助。”

————

“你最好把他们先叫回来。”Derek说。他爬上楼时，Adrian仍然在看，但似乎是觉着被主人逮到乱翻东西不好，他把文件塞回去了。

“其实我有另一个想法，”Adrian说，“不如全都到森林去吧，看看Deucalion在耍什么把戏。”

“你好像很不珍惜他们的性命。既然你已经决定了，为什么问我？”Derek挑起眉毛。

“珍惜更多人的性命可不是错。只是通知你一声，顺便来和你谈谈。”Adrian找了个位置坐下，“龙睛在你这儿吗？”

“你想干什么？”Derek警惕道。

Adrian慢吞吞地戴好眼镜：“只是想看看，我毕竟是个正宗巫师呢。”

Derek犹豫了一下，把龙眼宝石掏出来。Adrian接过，仔细地打量了会儿，还给Derek。

“谢谢。”

“就这样？”Derek问。

Adrian乐呵呵的：“我不认为你希望我有更多动作”

Derek深深地看着他，不知道他到底知道了什么。但无论他知道了什么，他的确不希望他说太多。

他拉了张椅子，也坐了下来。现在他只能等待了，等待一个电话。

他看着窗外，太阳快下山了，Deaton说的东西他听不懂，只知道需要时间。他们要到学校去，把物理教室的设备偷出来，再放到指定位置，他说Deucalion可能也考虑过这个可能性，所以选择了道路最少的Hale家。Derek认为这更可行了，要是Deucalion有注意着回避这个缺点，可见它应该是有效的。

那个死板的德鲁伊一开始根本就觉得他在发疯，哪怕他自己也承认了可行性。他被Derek揍了一顿之后才说可以试试，还一直嚷嚷着他不要命了，他们可以用最保守的做法，交换人质，没有人会说他错。

“Stiles会同意我这么做的。”Derek回应道，“如果你想帮我，想帮他，就去做。你以为Deucalion这事有多少该怪你们？”

Deaton不再唱反调了，他先联系了Chris，让他们先去，他再带着狼人们加入。抓紧时间，越快越好。

“别怪Deaton太多，先生。”Adrian冷不丁地说。

Derek被吓了一跳。他反应过来，嘲讽道：“没想到巫师里也有窃听狂。”

“你们讲话的声音太大了。”Adrian转了个话头，“刚刚我的人去看过了，Deaton的防御法术并没有失效。”

Derek等着他说下去。

“是个陷阱。Deucalion知道用来标示领地的仪式该怎么做，所以他在外头布置了一个更大的破坏法术，他自己设计的，记载上根本没有。法术的核心就是Deaton让那孩子去做的仪式，然后他就可以绕过结界直接进来了。你知道，这种小狗撒尿式的法术都有个分级，要是撒尿的第二只狗太强，第一只狗就只能灰溜溜地滚蛋。”

“这对当下也没什么帮助。”

“对日后大概能起到些帮助，我猜。”Adrian说。他心平气和，没显出什么我既然都告诉你了你就该原谅他的样子，就像只是想告诉他一个事实。

Derek正想说点什么刻薄的，轮到Adrian的手机响了。

他颤颤巍巍地接起手机，Derek不是故意的，但能听到那边在说什么：“先生！救命，我们被……不——”

颤抖的声音停止了，取而代之的是鳞片摩擦地面的悉索，和令人厌恶的笑声。

“下午好，老头。”Deucalion说，“谢谢你送来的血食。”

他挂断了电话。

Adrian沉着地拨了另一个电话，接通了，那边没人讲话，他自顾自地下令：“所有人向最近的同伴靠拢，结伴回来。”

Derek不时地看着时间，已经要六点了，他不知道那边好了没有。就算他不喜欢巫师，也知道他们能管些用处，最好别死。现在Deucalion正在猎杀巫师，他应该不是什么杀人狂，否则他们早就死了。巫师有什么特别的？血食是什么意思？

期待已久的铃声终于响起。

Derek很想松口气，立刻接通，但他还是表现得不紧不慢的，掏出手机：“喂？”

“他们到了。”Chris说，“我会看好他们的。”

是约定的暗号。

“谢谢。”

他抬头看向Adrian，对方也正看着他：“我打算现在就去Deucalion那，你的人手能跟上吗？”

“啊，当然。”Adrian期待已久似的，“只要一个电话的功夫，他们现在可都有劲儿没处使呢。”

 

半小时之后，零零散散地缀得老长的队伍穿行在森林里。

Derek一个人跑在前头，Adrian骑着一个矮怪物，紧跟在他身后，剩下的巫师既想追上来，又想离危险远一些。

Derek没空管他们，他感受着。这片森林，他熟悉的森林，它的脉络在他脚下静谧而缓慢地跃动。地电流穿行于其中，它那么虚弱无力，以至连Derek这样从小生长在其间的狼人也难以弄清它的流向。

如果他也不能，这世上一定没几个人能了。Deucalion会特地去感受地电流吗？感受这囚禁了他多年的力量，而不是回避？即使他当真尝试了，当他发觉那力量已微弱得像从山石间滴下来的溪流，当他占据优势，他还会继续关注它吗？

那些曾经阻拦他的半人马不见踪影，他们畅通无阻地穿过森林，来到老宅前。

老宅的门洞开着，Deucalion靠在门框上。他浑身透出股脆弱的忧郁，让他看上去像个担心着什么的老派学者，而非他真实的身份，一个杀人如麻的屠夫。

越过他，在影影绰绰地叠着的黑暗中，能看到座椅上的Stiles。

和他脚下堆积的尸体。

“可算来了。”Deucalion抱怨似的嘟哝。

Derek简直无法忍耐了。

他低吼了一声，变成狼人的模样，走向Deucalion，浑身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，随时可以支撑他带着宝石逃开。

“把Stiles给我。”他忍耐地说。

他专注地感受着脚下的地电流。流向的改变是缓慢而细微的，但的确在一点一滴地汇集到这处，整个比肯镇都是地电流的中枢，但这中枢太大了，其中也有力量分布不均的地方，其中最弱的正是Hale老宅。

但改变正在发生。

越是干涸的地方，潮涌时越是可怕。

他的狼群截断了河流，在断流处装上假的河道，又将假河道微微倾斜，让它走得更快些。于是流量虽小，当它们汇聚，也将成为涓流。涓流已经足够让Deucalion发现了，他必须快，在他来得及发现之前。


	22. Chapter 22

“我怎么能把我的身躯给你呢？”Deucalion微微一笑。

黑色的蛇从地上闪电般蹿出来，绞缠住Derek身后那些巫师们，他们疯狂地发出抵抗的法术，火光四射，树木被击倒，大地崩裂，Derek不得不躲避，而蛇却一点也不受影响，它们将嘴长到极限，吞掉尸体，迅速游进大厅，停留在Stiles的脚下。

Derek被Deucalion亲手逮住，他掐着他的脖子，将他拖进去，龙睛变得冰冷，几乎冻结了他的呼吸。

地电流新的汇集点也会是大厅，他假意挣扎着，直到Deucalion枯柴似的手穿透他的腹部。

是时候了。

站在地电流新的汇集点上，Derek握住龙睛，说出那个词。他其实不确切知道那个词的意义，他也没必要知道，他只要知道那能让他被龙睛关起来就行了。

河道被猛地拉出一个陡峭的弧度，地电流磅礴而至。

畏惧头一回出现在Deucalion的脸上。

力量的汇聚带来了剧变，狂风大作，天在瞬息间阴了，乌云沉甸甸地坠在树梢，似乎随时可能砸下来。

龙眼宝石散发出令人提心吊胆的红光，它这时又滚烫起来，几乎灼伤Derek。狼人和巫妖周身就像接触不好的电视，断断续续地闪烁着，但还能看出来他们的动作，Deucalion推着Derek的胸膛，试图将手拔出来，后者却紧紧地拽着他，他那能随时随地隐遁的法术终于失去了作用。

被尸毒染黑了的血液粘稠地滴落。

Adrian是唯一幸存的巫师，他用这个年纪的老头不该有的速度靠近，将法杖戳进地板。地电流汇集的速度更加迅猛，远处，整个比肯镇都在电闪雷鸣中陷入了黑暗。

“不——”

Deucalion凄厉地嚎叫起来，他的眼眶深陷，黑漆漆的眼洞里燃起了绿色的鬼火，他的皮肤一片片地枯萎脱落，头发焦干，穿在身上的衣服也逐渐化成齑粉，整个人像刚从土里挖出来似的。

大量的黑血从Derek嘴里喷出来，甚至溅到了Deucalion的脸上，这个讲究的老头却没空嫌弃了，他诅咒着，挣扎着向外拔，只剩骨头的手在空中挥舞着释放法术，一道道阴森诡异的光芒钻进Derek的身体里。

Derek在钻心剜骨的疼痛中忍耐。他知道他只要再忍耐一会儿。

他们的影像变得更接近海市蜃楼，击到身上的咒语的威力也下降了，Derek如释重负地吐了口气。

下一刻，他与Deucalion消失在原地，红得像颗小太阳的龙睛滴溜溜地在地上滚着。

Adrian后退了一步。

雪白的光从龙睛所处的土地下涌出来，将它劈在半空中！

地板爆裂开来，耀眼的光芒满溢在裂缝里，带着紫边的地电流凶狠地刺进龙睛，它们被召唤了：有人竟胆敢将地电流的一部分禁锢起来！在它已虚弱如斯的时候，竟还有人要以这样强硬的手段夺走它的力量！

地电流暴怒而不甘地涌入，被封锁的每一部分都在试图向外冲，外头的每一部分都在试图破坏龙睛。它们互通有无，越来越强。

龙睛只能被囚徒本身破坏。

红光越来越盛。

尔后，非常微弱的破裂声响起。

光的瀑布从一分为二的红光中溢出来，先前的狂暴消失无踪。它温顺地回归土地，随之一同出现的还有跪在地上垂着脑袋的Derek。

没有Deucalion。

此时，狼群终于赶到，Scott第一个冲进来：“我们成功了吗？Derek？——Stiles！”

他直向着Stiles去了，哪怕Derek正想让他这么做，也不由翻了个白眼。

“您看上去可真不像这么有创新精神的人，”Adrian蹲下，打开Deaton过来悄悄塞给他的小皮袋，往他的伤口上抹黏糊糊的膏药，“把地电流关进去是个大胆的想法。它是纯粹的力量，无穷无尽，没有形体，能够同时存在于内外，对吗？”

“如果你想谈这个，去问Deaton，我什么也不知道。”Derek配合地露出腹部，对于一头狼人来说这真算难得了。他只在Adrian握着膏药同样穿透他的内脏时呻吟了起来。

“请忍一忍，巫妖造成的伤害都有剧毒，我们得赶紧中和一下。”

“巫妖到底是什么？”Derek蹙着眉。

“你连这都不知道吗？那你为什么要破坏龙睛？”Adrian诧异地问。

“Stiles叫我做，”Derek说，“他自有道理。”

他是个传统的怪物，不像Stiles。Stiles是那种会把据说经久不腐的圣果挖一勺下来做实验的人，而对他来说圣果就是圣果，一个象征。同样的，地电流只是地电流，它不能被利用，只是一种自然的力量。

但Stiles实在研究它太久了，他家里，Deaton的工作室，到处塞了各种关于地电流的笔记。因此当Derek知道Stiles有办法，他第一时刻想到这一Stiles研究已久的力量。他不知道怎么做，但Deaton知道，只要Deaton知道，就能指挥剩下的狼崽子们去做。

他耍了个简单伎俩，避开Deucalion的眼目。他在佯装吵架的短暂时间里了解了地电流必须要有一个载体，于是他甘愿成为载体，成为种子，和Deucalion一起被困进龙睛里。其实没必要把Deucalion也给关进去，但他害怕他在外面闹出些什么幺蛾子，要是在他杀死Deucalion之前，Deucalion将Stiles给杀了，那这么做也就毫无意义了。

这是场豪赌，要是赌输了，他就会被永恒地困在所谓Deucalion的命匣里，而Deucalion既然能逃脱一次，自然能逃脱第二次。

“你很信任你的小朋友。”Adrian说。

Scott急切的叫声吸引了他们的注意力。

“他怎么样？”Derek问。

“我不知道……我叫了他，但他醒不过来。除了他的手也没见到其他严重的外伤。Derek……Derek？！”Scott惊恐地看着头狼毫无预兆地仰面躺倒。

“他受伤太重了，需要休息，”一直没做声的Deaton说，“带上Stiles，咱们可以回去了。”

“就这么简单吗？”Scott困惑地问。这一切太没有真实感了，他以为他们会大闹一场，会死伤惨重，甚至可能会全军覆没……他们面对Deucalion时明明那么无力。

“简单？你的首领可是把我们所有人的命都赌上了。”Adrian向Deaton招招手，“扶我一把。”

 

两个昏迷者。

借助Melissa的帮助，他们在比肯山医院找了个暂时空置的角落给Derek和Stiles做检查。由于毒素，Derek的伤口恢复得很慢，但没有生命危险，只要药劲过去，他就能醒来了。Stiles则不然。

Deaton和Adrian把他从里到外地研究了个透，除了他手上的伤之外什么也没有发现，没有毒素，没有内伤，但Stiles就是昏迷不醒。他呼吸顺畅，心跳平稳，一切生命体征都符合深眠指标，除了惨败的脸色外，活像个等人吻醒的睡美人。

“他还在仪式里。”Adrian说，Deucalion的行为和那句话已经足够让他知道发生了什么，“那些巫师是祭品，Deucalion想给自己找个年轻的身体，要是能驯服Stiles，取得他的同意，结合度会更高。Stiles的灵魂被困住了，他应该正在做梦。”

“那怎么办？等他梦醒？”Melissa问道。她刚才已经狠狠地教训过孩子们一顿，以致他们现在都打着蔫儿。她坚持应该告诉警长关于他儿子的情况，还是Chris阻止了她，交给警长一个完好无缺的Stiles当然比叫他担惊受怕更好。

“不。Deucalion的法术是这样的，”Deaton解释道，“他来控制梦境，因此支撑梦境继续的能源是由他提供的。但现在他的灵魂已经消散了，或许还存在一部分碎片，但已经不足以提供能源，同样由于他的灵魂消散了，没有人可以主动结束这个梦，除了Stiles自己。这么一来，梦所需要的能源就是Stiles的生命力。他睡得越久就越……”他没有把剩下的话说出来，但没什么难猜的。

“就告诉我该怎么办吧！你们一定得有个办法！”Melissa烦躁地说。

“进入他的梦里，叫醒他。”Deaton说，“但人数不能多，最好一次成功，因为那也要消耗Stiles的生命力。”

“谁来？”

“他最亲密的人最容易办到。”

安静笼罩了房间。他们都知道人选了。

Melissa冷静地说道，“给警长打电话吧。”

 

二十分钟后，警长匆匆闯了进来，大踏步地向里走：“我儿子怎么样了？”

“没醒。”Deaton迎上去，将他带到病床前。

“我应该——我应该做什么？”警长摸摸他的脸，又小心地触碰他裹着绷带的手。他看上去伤心又愤怒，只是很好地克制着。

“我们会给你喝一种药，你会睡着，然后进入Stiles的梦。我们不知道那是什么样的梦，他会以什么形式出现，你会遇到什么，但你要找到Stiles，叫他醒来，回到现实。”

“听上去太飘渺了。”

“没有办法，只有进去的人才能知道具体情况。”Deaton无奈地说。

“如果我失败了会怎么样？”警长问。

“三次机会，”Adrian插话道，“他生命力还足够支撑另外两个人进去。”

“什么意思？”

“再多的人进去会让他不只是疲累而开始减损寿命，进去过而失败的人会被梦主的潜意识拒绝。”Adrian说。

Deaton接道：“所以如果你失败了，我们的机会就越来越小了。”

警长握了握Stiles的手。他在Stiles身旁的床上躺下，“来吧。”


	23. Chapter 23

主体的死亡通过链接传递到碎片处。

理智伴随着命令一同消散了，力量也随之远去，它变得前所未有的虚弱，而那被压抑在最深处的身为巫妖的本性出来接手了一切。它欢呼着，将编织得精细而甜美的梦拆开，把镶嵌于其中恶意与诅咒的种子抽出来，让它们生根发芽，填充被破坏的部分。为了活下去，为了扩张，这些触须会拼命地攫取宿主的生命力。

这才是一个巫妖应该做的。憎恨生者，掠夺一切。

它满意地感受着梦的气味的改变，那芳香的气息中，不协调的部分越来越浓了，再过一些时间，那味道会现出它真实的本色，果实将成熟，它会嗅到它喜爱的尸臭。

————

警长在闹钟声中醒来。

天色很暗，每当工作日，起床见到的总是这样的天色。等他到了警局，天的边缘会透出些隐隐的光亮来，就像镶了银边的灰色天鹅绒，而如果他不用出外勤，那么再出来时看到的天就是橘色的了……不，不是这样，是这样，但现在不应该是这样……

他茫然了一个瞬间，不晓得自己为什么会出现在这里。一切像是一个梦……

“唔！”他捂住脑袋，感觉像是被什么细长的东西抽打了一下，细微的疼痛持续着。不打紧。

他想起来了，Stiles不见了，Derek说会带他回来，他在医院见到昏迷的Stiles……

警长猛地起身，掀开被子，连鞋也没有穿，他一把推开房门，跑下楼梯：“Stiles！Stiles你在吗？Stiles？”

他闯进Stiles的房间。里头没有人。

后面有窸窸窣窣的动静，警长警惕地回头。

走廊的灯被打开了，他早逝的妻子站在楼梯口，头发乱糟糟，表情迷迷糊糊：“你在发什么疯呢？做噩梦了？Stiles不是和Scott出去玩了么……说真的，别像头保护过度的老狗，他已经是个大孩子了。”

警长浑身的血液都仿佛凝结了。

她脸上多了些岁月的痕迹，却依然美丽，她的表情，她的声音，她的身体……如果Claudia能活到现在，恐怕就是这副模样。

Claudia打了个哈欠，摆摆手：“早餐在冰箱里，加热一下。我要回去睡了。”

“不……”警长急急向前一步，又踯躅不行。细微的疼痛。疼痛。疼痛。

Claudia转过头，耐心地等待他。

“……抱一下？”警长张开臂弯，犹豫地说。

Claudia发出了种甜蜜的咕哝声，过来给了他一个柔软温暖的拥抱。警长松松地环绕着她，他怕他太用力，把她给弄坏了。

“好好上班，甜心。”Claudia吻了他一下，回楼上去了。

这应该是个噩梦，至少按照Deaton的说法，它将十分折磨人。警长换好衣服出门，一边开车一边思索着——车是好车，比他现实生活中那辆要好得多了，事实上，他发现家里也和现实中不同。他的衬衫五十美金一件，至少真正的他买不起……隐约的疼痛又浮了上来，警长一阵迷糊，皱了皱眉头，打起精神开车。或许是太累了，他想。

他十分不礼貌地在大清早的敲响了McCall家的门，并被疑惑地反问两个孩子不是三天前就和Derek出去玩了吗，路上是不是出了什么事。

警长狼狈地否认了，又急得团团转了半天，终于想起他可以给Stiles打个电话——如果梦的确如此有逻辑的话。

疼痛越演越烈。

而电话当真被接通了。

“Stiles？”

“什么事儿，老爸？”

警长舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，捂着脑袋：“Stiles，快回来。”

“你是说回家？现在？我们不是说好了可以玩一周的吗？”Stiles不解道。

“不，不是这儿，回——”他痛得脑子仿佛成了煮沸的粥，不得不慢慢地说，“回来……回来……”

Stiles的声音里透出了焦急：“你怎么了？爸？你还好吗？”

“离开这里。”警长困难地捕捉着稀烂的记忆，他的儿子……在医院昏迷，他要醒来……去哪里？睡醒来？

“离开这整个地方。这不是你该留的地方……我们在等你。”

“那就告诉我该去哪，”Stiles的声音颤抖着，“你是不是——你是不是知道什么，爸？我是不是忘了什么？”

Deaton说的话又响起来了：我们不知道Stiles出现的形式。那是什么意思？什么叫出现的形式？他会以除了Stiles以外的形式出现吗？如果Stiles是Stiles，那他为什么不知道他在说什么？……自己真的知道自己在说什么吗？

疼痛越来越剧烈了。

他想起Claudia。

“这都是假的，”他虚弱地说，“别被骗了……”

“我这就回来，你注意身体，好吗？有人在你身边吗？你哪里不舒服？”Stiles尽量温和地说。

警长喃喃道：“离开这里。”

“我会的，我会的，算我求你了，爸，你一定要没事……你吓到我了……”Stiles哽咽着说。

但警长已经听不到了，他晕了过去。等他醒来，他将会是一个正常的，意气风发的Stilinski警长，他会以为自己不过是突然中暑了，而中暑之前跟自己的儿子胡言乱语了一番。

空气波动了一下，传递出满意的气息。

————

躺在床上的男人突然坐起来，扑在床边开始干呕。

Deaton连忙过去扶住他：“你还好吗？你见到Stiles了吗？”

警长眼冒金星，喘了半天气才回答：“不……我没有见到他，他不在……他醒了吗？”

“在你醒来前几分钟，他的脑电波有明显的波动，眼球震颤的速度也很快，但等你醒来后这种异常正在急速消退。”

“所以我失败了。”警长痛苦地说。

“不完全，他有动静。我希望你能将在梦里发生的事情描述一遍，然后我们趁热打铁再送一个人进去。”

“谁？”

“我。”Scott不太自信地说，“我想我应该和Stiles够亲密的了。”

Isaac捏着他的肩膀，无言地给他打劲。Chris在，Allison不敢做得太明显，但也用眼神鼓励着他。

警长没有反对。他揉着太阳穴以缓解那从梦中延伸出来的疼痛，尽量清晰地叙述了自己的经历：“……我没法记住。”他说，“一开始进去时，还记得点，但后来几乎全部不记得了。而且像喉咙被锁住了一样。我根本想不起来和梦有关的单词，也很难说出话。”

“一定是Deucalion剩余的灵魂在作乱。他不会放手，Stiles离开的时刻就是他的末日。”Deaton示意Scott伸手，一边在他手上用油性笔写字一边道，“我猜Deucalion给了Stiles一个美梦。他的母亲还活着，他们的家庭条件变好了。但这里应该还有些不对的地方，否则他就不会离开比肯镇了，做梦的人通常倾向于在自己的安全区域活动，而不是反之。他在比肯镇感到不安。”

他吹了吹Scott的手背。Scott看着自己的手，把上面的字念出来：“……找到Stiles，告诉他一切都是梦，并叫他快点醒来。”

“希望你不会忘记。”Deaton拍了拍他的肩膀，“现在进去吧，把你的朋友救出来。我们的时间不多，Stiles的脑电波异常快要消失了。”

————

“你爸爸怎么样了？”Scott坐到Stiles旁边，关心地问道。

“他还好……呃，有人在街心发现了他，送到医院后发现只是中暑。醒来后他不记得他怎么会在那里了。他也不记得给我打过电话。”Stiles无精打采地说。

Scott安抚起他来，“往好处想，至少人没事。咱们可以下次再出去玩。”

警长昨天的电话吓坏了Stiles，他二话不说就订了回去的飞机票，虽然他强调他们可以继续玩，但Scott和Derek自然也没了玩的心思，三人才刚出发几天就一起回来了。

“谢谢。”Stiles勉强笑了笑，锤了一下他的胸口，“我下次会安排个更酷的计划作为补偿的，你们只管跟着玩吧。”

“那敢情好。”

上课铃响了，Scott赶紧坐回自己的位置。地理老师走进来开始讲课，她的嘴巴张张合合，Stiles目不转睛地盯着她，思绪却飘向了天边。

他无法忘记他爸对他说的话。

在警长要他离开的时候，他感到对——就像他曾经在Derek身上感到对一样，他终于在他父亲身上感到对了。但他醒来后却什么也不记得了，哪怕Stiles把录音拿给他听，他也只是愧疚地表示他可能是热糊涂了，随手按了最近通话，并为打扰了Stiles他们的旅行感到抱歉。

他更该道歉的可能不是这个。Claudia在见到他之后也昏倒了，好在由于人在医院，迅速地得到了处理，昏迷的时间非常短暂，在警长醒来前她就醒了，医生判断是由于激动过度。Claudia没告诉他们父子这个，他向医生问到的，并决定最好也不要告诉警长。毕竟，现在人都没事了不是吗？

他的胃里像吞了块铅。

“……Stiles！”一个狠戳捅到他的背上，他痛叫了一声，回头瞪着Scott。

课堂里爆发了巨大的笑声，Scott一脸被逮到了的表情：“刚刚老师在叫你回答问题。”

Stiles这才站起来。换了平时，他是要做些怪脸的，或者是翻翻书，但他现在只感到被打扰的厌烦。他最近嗑的阿得拉实在太多了。

“你能告诉我黑板上画着的是哪个州的地图吗？”

“我不知道。”Stiles生硬地回答。

“给我站到外面去，Stilinski。”

他抬腿就走。


	24. Chapter 24

“发什么愣呢？”男孩推了他一把，“赶紧走，大明星，咱们要来不及了。”

Scott怔怔地被他推着走，很快回过神来，反而紧紧箍住了对方的肩膀：“不，Stiles，我们要去哪？——别管要去哪，你快点醒来！”

“你在说什么莫名其妙的呢？”Stiles一脸茫然，他坚决地拿开了Scott的手，“嗨，听着，伙计，我不管你是不是怕了。总之，我们现在得先打赢这场比赛，你女朋友全家都在观众席看着你，别告诉我你要临阵退缩。”

他指了指旁边，Scott不经心地看了一眼那边，吓得差点跳了起来。Allison笑眯眯地冲他挥着手，她旁边坐着Kate，Victoria，Chris和Gerard……应死的人竟都还活着，还一致颇为欣慰地望着他，半点看不出他们Argent家那股想把所有狼人剁成肉泥喂狗吃的疯狂气势。

“我不知道你出了什么事，先打完这场，”Stiles用曲棍球棍敲着他的胸口，他这才发现两人都穿着队服，已经装备妥当了，“别忘了你说过要用胜利向Allison告白。”

“Stiles，现在不是打球的时候！你得醒醒！”Scott烦恼地说。

“先打完这场。”Stiles执拗地重复。

“好吧，如果这是你想要的……”Scott深深地叹了口气，握紧球棍。他不晓得Stiles怎么像什么都忘了似的……不，警长说过。或许，他得先完成Stiles想做的事情，才能把他带出来？可他要怎么说服他呢？

他一边想着，一边入场，主持说完了长串的致辞，哨声响起。他立刻开始跑位，并发觉不对——他不像现实中那样矫健有力，力量要弱了好几筹，大约相当于普通人中的运动好手水准。球被抢走了，他心里一沉，不由投入了更多的心思在比赛中。

他正想找个人来配合，余光里却发现Stiles竟然表现得很好，他灵敏得像一头小羚羊，四处乱窜着，绝不被人逮到，很快就将球收入囊中，还没焐热就传给了Scott。Scott手臂一扬，将球兜在网里，蛮牛似的向前冲。

他扑进了得分线，湿润的草腥气扑鼻而来。欢呼声环绕着他。

Scott站起来，高举着拳头。有那么一个瞬间，他脑里充满了喜悦。

等到第二球开球，他才想起Stiles的异常：他不应该这么敏捷的。Stiles是个肢体不协调的家伙，永远和他一起被教练骂和坐冷板凳。

 

最终他们取得了压倒性的胜利，Scott被评为了全场最佳选手。许多人簇拥着他，欢呼着把他抛高，他好不容易才挣脱出来，正急着去找Stiles，又被Allison拦住了。他的恋人充满爱意地吻他，他下意识地回吻，拥抱她，并想起Stiles的话。就算是个梦，他也不应该怠慢Allison。

陷阱被踩中了。

他们恋恋不舍地分开，Scott有些羞涩地说：“我爱你，Allison。”

“我也爱你。”Allison灿烂一笑，把他拉入了一个新的深吻。

接下来，他们不得不和走过来的双方的家长寒暄。Scott惊悚地发现他的父亲竟然在，并且和Melissa表现得十分亲密。他们看上去感情非常好。

“为什么你在这？”Scott有点排斥地问。

“我说过，就算请假我也会来看你的比赛，”Rafael鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，“干的不错，儿子。我为你骄傲。”

Scott不得不接受了现实：或许在梦里，他的父母没有离婚。

他还是尽快地打发了Allison，告诉她晚上会去找她，然后把Stiles约了出来。他原本想动用狼人能力，用最快的速度地赶到他家，却吃惊地发现他根本没有办法变成狼人。他甚至稍微割伤了自己，伤口一点愈合的迹象也没有。好在Rafael叫他开车去，于是他发现自己竟然有车——不是那辆小破摩托车，而是雪弗兰。

于是Scott终于明白这里有多么完美了：他不是狼人，但他仍然身体素质超常；他受人欢迎，他有美丽的恋人，和恋人的家庭没有任何仇怨；他的父母爱着对方，家里的经济条件也很不错……要是Stiles也遭遇同样的事，那么他愿意留下来也不稀奇。

一见到Stiles，Scott就迫不及待地劝说起来：“Stiles，听着，或许你想不起来了，但你现在经历的一切都只是梦而已，无论你有多喜欢它。你必须快点醒来，否则真正的你就要没命了。”

他很奇怪他竟然能说出梦这个字眼，但反而更好了。

“你不会是从哪买了些……吧？”Stiles做了一个毒品的手势。

“我没有！我现在绝对清醒。不清醒的人是你……天哪，你要怎么才愿意醒来，要是我把这儿的你打晕了能管用吗？”Scott郁闷地说。

Stiles赶紧将手臂挡在身前：“我可没得罪你。”

“对不起，Stiles，但我现在只能想到这个法子了，”Scott一边捋袖子，一边道着歉，“等你醒来了你会感谢我的。”

他说着就冲着Stiles的肚子来了一拳——大概没想到他真的会动手，Stiles甚至没来得及挡，他一下子就弯下了腰。Scott抓住机会照着他的后颈劈了一下，再半跪着抱住就这么瘫软下去的Stiles。他把他拖到车上，祈祷着下一刻两个人都会醒来。

半个小时后，Stiles醒了，把他骂了个狗血淋头，并且揍了他一顿。Scott无不吃惊地发现梦里的Stiles竟然还有把子力气。

他既懊恼又焦急，却也只好任由Stiles骂骂咧咧地回家。要不是Deaton说过现实与梦境的时间流速不对等，他恐怕会干脆尝试杀死Stiles……电影里都是这么演的。当然，他不觉得他真的能下手……

接下来的日子里，Scott每天，几乎每时每刻都在劝Stiles醒来。Stiles开始以为他得了癔病，后来干脆他怎么说他就怎么做。

Scott找来了所有可能的方法，他让Stiles泡冰水，让他吃几片安眠药，让他尽最大的可能睡觉。Stiles都照做了，并且没用。

逐渐地，Scott尝试的次数减少了。哪怕是梦，他也有亲人朋友，他要和Allison约会，每天都要回家，要和朋友们谈天，要上学……他曾经觉得一切都是假的，但每次看着Allison的脸，他没法说出分手。他花了越来越多的时间在日常生活里，越来越少叫Stiles醒来。久而久之，他甚至有点忘了自己在做梦。

 

一天晚上，他和Allison悄悄地去镇子的边缘约会。两家家里都有人，不适合亲热。

他们热情地亲吻，探索对方的身体，直到Scott觉得疼痛：他痛叫起来，脖颈的痛楚让他眼泪都掉下来了；他被某种力量甩开，Allison的尖叫快要刺破他的耳膜，他缩在地上，捂着脖子，透过模糊的视线看到了袭击者。

一头狼人。

巨大的恐惧浸透了他的心灵，他想也不想地扑上去：“不！别碰Allison！”

狼人一爪将他打倒在地，俯下身子，嗅了嗅他。像是得到了什么承诺，他满意地离开了。

Scott明白那代表什么。他知道他将收获一个狼人同伴了。

Allison匆匆过来帮他处理伤口，他无不忧虑地想到她的家庭。他们打消了原本的计划，他把Allison送回了家，回到自己家时他发现Melissa的眼睛红肿着，像是哭过，而Rafael板着脸，一个字也不说。他的伤势打破了家里凝滞的气氛，两人围着他直忙活，但Scott仍然有不祥的预感。

第二天，Scott去了森林，他直觉自己要找到一个人，却想不起是谁，最后他认为或许他只是想找到那个怪物。他又去找Stiles，这回不是为了叫醒他。Stiles给他提供了许多的帮助，Scott恍惚间觉得这些似曾相识……

他的听力又变得强到不受控制，以致他能够听到父母在背后压低了嗓门吵架。Rafael得到了一个升职的机会，他想到城市里去，Melissa却不愿意。

在这样的暴躁气氛里，Scott迎接了他成为狼人后的第一个月圆。当月光照耀到他身上时，他的理智离开了身体。

等他醒来时，他看到Allison无神的双眼，她洁白的颈项向外喷着血，而他喉咙里有浓郁的甜香——血的甜香。Scott无措地用沾满鲜血的手去探她的脉搏。

他听到了什么东西撞倒的声音，他回头看去，Melissa捂着嘴，后退了一步，声音颤抖：“你都干了些什么……”

“不——！”Scott绝望地叫了起来。

————

房间里的气氛很沉闷。所有的人看上去都不想说话。

“我们还剩最后一次机会。”Deaton打破了沉默，“别太在意，Scott。我推测——只是推测，也找不到更合理的解释了；你们事实上做的是属于每一个人的梦，警长和Stiles的愿望是一样的，所以他们出现在同一个梦里，你和他们有些区别，所以降落到属于你自己的梦里。这就是为什么Stiles不回应你，那不是Stiles本人。”

“这就是所谓出现的形式，对吗？”警长问。

“是的。在梦里你们得到你们想要的，那应该是来自Stiles的善意，现在提供能源的人是他。Deucalion的灵魂碎片只用改变一些细节，你们就会更绝望，而它甚至不用出什么力气。”

“Stiles是不是也在经历这个过程？”Isaac忧心忡忡地问。

“你认为警长的晕倒对他来说会是一件好事吗？”Lydia烦躁地说。

Isaac不说话了。

“谁最后进去？”Melissa问。

“本来应该是我……”Deaton说，“但刚刚试了一下，我进不去，Deucalion在排斥我。”

又是沉默。

哪怕Scott只是进去他自己的梦里，Stiles的脑电波仍然出现了非常细微的偏移，现在那点偏移也将要消失了。他们一个个地提出可能的人选，又逐个否决。

一个声音打断了他们：“让我试试。”


	25. Chapter 25

下课了，Stiles匆匆背上书包，向外走去。

他先开车回了趟家，进门之后把书包扔到一边，打开冰箱，把警长昨晚就准备好的爱心加餐拿出来加热。等待的过程中，他盯着桌子上一大堆外卖菜单，烦恼今晚该和他老爸吃什么好。最终他叹了口气，拨通了披萨店的号码。预约好时间，说清楚钱放在哪并且把外卖放到哪之后，奶锅里的东西也好了，他手忙脚乱地关了火，把东西放进保温壶里。

他拍了拍口袋确认钥匙还在，又回头检查了一下没有东西忘掉，把门锁上，开车去医院。

Claudia需要住院观察，警长下班的时间不固定，Stiles总是先一步去。大概八九点他们就会回来，正好能吃上勉强算温的披萨。他们没法整晚陪着她，因为一个要上课一个要上学，原本Stiles说他可以每个上午请假，反正也没什么好学的——他真心这么觉得，已经有好几个月了，当他上课时，如果认真听，总会觉得这段话已经听过了。但两位家长都坚决反对这种做法。

Claudia是在半个月前开始时不时昏迷的。

一开始他们只是发现她经常看着看着电视就睡着了，直到有一天发现没法叫醒她，他们才把她送去医院。医生开的检查单堆得有一厘米厚，他们从一楼跑到六楼，又从六楼跑到一楼，哪儿都没有问题：心电图正常，内分泌正常，脊椎正常……最终医生只是说，或许你太累了。

Claudia抱怨他们大惊小怪，可能她只是睡得比较熟。出院之后的第三天，她在出门上班的时候昏倒了，脑袋砸到阶梯上，快到中午的时候才被邻居发现。那天老师走进课室，一脸严肃地说Stilinski请跟我来。

在他开口之前Stiles就知道他想说什么，一种预感，或者直觉，随便怎么叫。他像是能猜到所有大概的走势，从Claudia第一次在医院昏倒时，他就隐隐有了感觉。看到Claudia躺在医院时，他甚至在想，看，果然如此。Claudia的身体状况令他担忧和恐惧，同时还有强烈的疲惫，他确定这疲惫和每天都要去医院，和心灵所承受的压力没有关系，它的来由更深，更早。

他有种感觉，只要他放弃什么，就能摆脱这种疲惫了。原本他一直在作着莫名其妙的坚持和对抗，但最近他快找不到理由了。

去医院的路上，Stiles颇为庆幸地发觉幻听已经有段时间没有出现了，这大概是近两个月来唯一值得高兴的事。

大概正是从Claudia昏迷起，他开始偶尔听到有人叫他。最早是在睡着的时候，他还以为是警长，但打着哈欠去他的房间却发现他睡得正熟。他没当回事，心想或许只是做了个梦。

可自打那之后，那声音时常响起，甚至在他醒着的时候，它向Stiles传达着一种急切的渴求，但Stiles不明白那渴求是什么——最初他以为那声音只是为了惊醒它，可后来它闯到了现实中。

当你已经醒着时，你要怎么再醒来呢？

好在那声音越来越微弱了，Stiles不必再为它烦心。

到了医院，Stiles被告知Claudia刚被注射过镇静剂。就在十几分钟前，Claudia像突然发了疯，尖叫着袭击了巡房的护士，差点掐死了她。两个壮汉协力才把她掰开，他们不得不给她捆上束缚带，并且注射了少量安定。她现在的精神状态很差，他们不建议他现在去探视，以免进一步刺激她。

“我们建议给她做一个脑部扫描，”医生说，“病变可能是神经性的……这能解释昏迷。”

“好的，做吧。”Stiles冷静得可怕。

一个陌生的名词已经跑到了嘴边，他把它咽了进去，像咽进曾有过的疑惑，恐惧，倦意一样。

但他还是无声地念了一遍那个词：额颞叶痴呆。

————

Derek的右手臂热乎乎的。

轻微的晕眩和刺痛纠缠不散，虽然之前已经听警长说过，此刻亲身体会也被激发出一种想呕吐的胸闷感。他压下不适，向右手边看去，一个黑发女人正挽着他的手臂。从他的角度看过去，她的脸被垂落下来的长发遮住了些许，但还能看到她直勾勾的鼻尖和眼睫毛。

Derek不需要看到她的模样，他知道她的模样，她有一双美丽的黑眼睛和丰润的嘴唇，鼻尖有一些小雀斑，就像他们的母亲。他扭头审视了一下他们的所在。

森林，熟悉的森林，对于外人来说，每一棵树都长得一样，但对于Derek来说不是的，他从不在会这片环绕着他家的森林里迷路，每一棵树都独一无二。

他也知道他们要往哪去，他没敢说话，生怕会引起什么改变。梦是一种精巧的，容易破碎的东西，这些年里他深有体会。

那个在比肯镇流传的民间传言里像鬼屋似的房屋已经近在眼前了，他知道流言都是假的，那儿没有什么身高三米的独居怪物，也没有人每晚出去挖孩子的心脏。只要再走个一分钟，要是跑起来，只要三十秒，他就能打开那扇门了，他能猜到里面有什么，他的家人们，活生生的，完好无缺的。

他停下脚步。

“你怎么了？”Laura被迫跟着停下，她奇怪地看着他。

Derek没有说话，把手拿出来。现在，他完整地看到了他的胞姐。Derek最后一次看到她，她的面色青白，下半身没有了。不像这个生机勃勃的Laura。

“别告诉我你做了什么坏事，Derek。”她用一种介于担心和呵斥之间的语调说。

这点倒是和他知道的Laura一样，她总是把他当孩子，在最艰难的时候，这起到了一些帮助，但后来Derek开始有自己的主见，他们的关系疏远了，各用各的方法做事。

“不，只是……”Derek尽量让自己的声音显得柔和，但那太难了，“你先回去吧，好吗？我突然想起我还有点事儿要做。”

“这么急？去哪？”Laura问。

“镇上，”Derek说，事实上他也不太确定，但先过去想必是没错的，他没有把这种不确定表露出来，那样Laura会狠狠地教训他一通。她就是这么不让人喜欢的女人。

“如果你很急，你不该开车过去吗？你想跑过去？”Laura有些嘲讽地建议道。

Derek不得不意识到她提供了一个借口：车停在车库里，他可以去看看家里的人。他不用进去，只用在外面。看完就走。并且，这的确能够节省他的时间，狼人的脚程很快，但不方便在大白天里行动。

“好的，”他低声道，“好的。”

他们又走了一段路，Laura没有陪他去车库，直接进去了。门打开了，声音异常明显地传到他的耳边。Cora在和Peter吵架，Laura开始训斥他们。她随手关上了门，声音也随之模糊了些许，但仍然能听到。

Derek紧紧地抿着嘴，拉开车门，坐上去，插好钥匙，试图点火。他一连打了好多次才成功，他们的声音还是在。

车发动了，Derek把油门踩到最大，差点撞坏了车库的门。他想回去，杀掉他们，为他们是无耻的冒充者，又心知自己绝对做不到。假若他真的进去，恐怕只会沉溺其中，最终像Scott一样在潜移默化中忘记应该做的事，而这是绝对不应该的。

因为还有一个人在比肯镇等他。

隐秘的波动在他开出森林时流过了他的全身，带走那个词汇。

————

Stiles揣着一书包的文件，抬头找着铭牌。

Claudia的病情恶化了，她开始幻听和幻视。哪怕从前天得到检查结果起医生就开始了针对性的治疗，也没有什么用处。

Stiles已经有段时间天天缺席了，老师们睁一只眼闭一只眼，但始终不太合适。他这次来学校是为了请假，他打算暂时休学，专门照顾Claudia，直到迎来一个结局，无论那结局是好是坏。对于Claudia，他总感觉自己在弥补些什么，而这毫无道理，他爱Claudia，调皮但从不真正对着干，他从没有对不起她。

另一个请长假的原因正是这种已经困扰了他数月的“毫无道理”。他有点怀疑自己也出了问题，他快受不了了，像是可能会在某个时刻选择去死以逃离这种“毫无道理”的受不了。但这种时刻不适合再给家里添乱，他想他需要好好地调整心态。

检验过他的自学能力之后，警长同意了他的请求。他们都知道已经无需征求Claudia的同意了。

在学校里的各个机构来来回回跑了三趟之后，Stiles终于在路过原本的课室时被Scott截住了。前段时间，Scott总是欲言又止地望着他，等他问起，Scott又说没事。后来他变得正常了些，而那之后就发生了Claudia的事。

此时，他的朋友急促地冲出来，用让他感到疼痛的力度箍住他的肩膀，压低声音语无伦次地喊：“Stiles！我真不想打扰你，但既然你来了，我——我有些问题，我想我可能变成了狼人……”

毫无道理地，比起嘲笑他胡思乱想与生气他拿自己取乐，Stiles脱口而出了一个名字：“去找Derek。”

“你想找我吗？”一个声音在背后说，Stiles转身。

被提到的人正站在走廊的尽头，双手插在兜里。与Stiles的视线相对之后，他大步地走过来，一把抱住了他。

仍然毫无道理地，Stiles用他最大的力道回应了这个突兀的拥抱。


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles结结巴巴的，“Derek，为——为什么这样抱着我？你还好吗？”

但说归说，他倒是没有放手。

Derek松开他：“这只是个——”

“是个什么？”Stiles还在等待着。

“你需要醒来，”Derek脸上闪过懊恼和疑惑，他换了个说法，“你没有时间了，我们得抓紧。”他拉住Stiles的手臂就想往外走，可却被挣开了。

Stiles控制着自己。

他知道这不太对，Derek又没得罪他或者什么的，但他就是……抵触。那感觉很奇怪，像你曾经满怀希望地向一个人伸出援手，然而你被拒绝了，于是你再也不想碰触对方。可等这个人再次出现，你的本能又告诉你：是他，他可以帮助你。

“我不是第一次听到这话了，”Stiles退后了一步，“几个月前，我爸中暑那天，你记得吗？他也跟我说过一样的事情。这到底是什么意思？你是说我在梦里吗？”

他曾经尝试“醒来”。很多次，从警长的请求，到那未知的声音，他想回应某种力量，某种期望，他只是办不到。他记得他如何长大，没有任何缺失的部分，他的生活是这么的真实。甚至连其中令人痛苦的部分——Claudia的病——也这么真实。

“是的……”Derek伸出手，好像想再一次抓住他。

下课铃突然响了，Scott痛苦地捂着耳朵哀叫起来，连Derek也皱了皱眉。Stiles回过神来，连忙搀住他的兄弟：“你怎么了？”

“铃声……太吵了，我的耳朵要聋了……”Scott甚至顾不上Derek还在了，“今晚是月圆，Stiles，我很担心万一真像传说中那样……”

Stiles瞥了一眼Derek。如果Scott真成了狼人，他其实不觉得Derek需要知情，但偏偏他的第一反应是找Derek。他们的交情有这么深吗？

他犹豫地说：“咱们先别谈这些了。你能不能帮个忙，给Scott请个假？我们可能有点事要做。”

“我不在乎他的问题，”Derek向前一步，“这都是假的，别为假的东西操心，如果你真的担心，那就跟我一起回去，Scott在外面等着你。”

“对我来说这都是真的！”Stiles吼道。

他的快乐，困惑，迷茫，痛苦，所有经历的一切，都耗费他相应的时间与精神。如果不是真的，如果是个梦，那他怎么没办法醒来呢？

Derek紧紧地抿着嘴，腮帮子鼓起少许。他开口，“好吧，我会帮忙。不用给他请假，我知道他是怎么回事，今晚到我家……不，带他一起去你家。”

“什么叫你知道我是怎么回事？”Scott虚弱地问。

Derek没有出声。作为回应，他展现了一下他的蓝眼睛和尖牙。

“你——你怎么回事？”Stiles震惊地说，“这到底……”

“看来在这里我是个普通人类。”Derek换了个话题，“接下来你有什么事情要做吗？告诉我，我帮你。”

Stiles揪着书包的带子，“我，呃，我要去交休假申请。”

“就这样？”

“然后我要去医院看我妈。”

“还有呢？”

“没有了。”Stiles干巴巴地说。

“那么晚上七点在你家，你，我，和Scott。”

Stiles迟疑地点了点头。

“给我。”Derek伸出手。

“什么？”Stiles问。

“文件。快点，抓紧时间，你现在就可以开车去医院。”

Stiles手忙脚乱地把文件塞给了他，看着他走远。Scott不得不上课去了，他们简单地聊了一下关于他是怎么被狼人咬的——有天晚上他跟Allison在外头玩，突然就被袭击了，然后他变得强壮，有力，五感敏锐。

等Stiles告别了Scott，开车在去往医院的路上，他心不在焉地想着事情。

他知道他的生活的确有些问题，“毫无理由”和真实一直冲突着。他不知道Derek怎么能这么粗暴地告诉他这一切都是假的——在Stiles几个月前向他说我好像有点问题时，他完全是不耐烦的，只叫他少吃点阿得拉。

Derek似乎不太一样了，不是那个令他感到失望的Derek：是的，他不得不承认，他当时感到非常的失望，以至于差点想往Derek写满了“你只是个精力过剩的青少年”的脸上揍一拳。

————

Derek去找了几根铁链，晚上，他准时从窗口跳进了Stiles的房间，把里头那两个正埋头说些什么的人吓了一大跳。

“我的天，你就不能走门吗？你什么时候学会了爬窗户的？”Stiles无措地举着双手。

刚开始时Stiles也是这样，每次都要抱怨他走窗而不走门。Derek顿了一下，为这奇妙的既视感而感到一阵感慨。

他一直觉得Stiles不太讲道理。他的爸爸是个警长，而他在要求一个二十多岁，背井离乡多年却突然回来的无业青年在大晚上光明正大地敲响他家的门，告诉那位可敬的正派人，我是Derek Hale，我想找您那还在读高中的孩子商量事情，请让我进去？更别提他还不只是无业青年，他是个狼人。

“等你醒来你会知道我什么时候学会爬窗户的。”最终他只是扔下那么一句，然后走向他俩，面对着Scott，“你，站起来。”

Scott顺从而迷惑地照做，当Derek开始往他腰上缠链条时，他吓得像是马上就要变身了：“Derek，你……你要干嘛？放开我！”

“满月到来，你会失去理智，去找你最渴望的人。”Derek说，“如果你不想醒来时发现你的亲人或爱人血淋淋地倒在你身边，就给我闭嘴。”

Scott闭嘴了，甚至配合地挪动了一下身体，让Derek能把他绑的更紧。一个念头闪过Derek的脑海——他正在做他没有机会参与的事情，关于Stiles过去的经历。

这个梦交织着Stiles和Deucalion的意志，所以那时警长昏倒后才会被立刻送出来，那是因为Stiles下意识地不想他的父亲受伤。也就是说，会发生的事情大多也是照着Stiles的经历来的。

他知道在Scott愿意联系他之前Stiles一直很反对，而现在他变相地参与了那段时间。复杂的感觉沉在心底，像是水面上冒出的泡泡，或是飘落在地上的雪花。新鲜，脆弱，转瞬即逝。

他很快把Scott绑成了个粽子，又把铁链的一端绑在暖气片上：“行了。你就一直呆在这，到明天早上就过去了。”

他转过头，看着一直默不作声地观察着他们的Stiles：“我们需要谈谈。出去吧。”

“不，我应该在这看着Scott……”Stiles犹豫地拒绝。

Derek走过去，把他往房外推：“相信我，他会没事的。”

不知道是不是那句相信我起了作用，Stiles竟然真的没有再提出异议。

今晚警长不在家，他们得以去客厅待着。这还是Derek第一次坐在Stilinski家的沙发上，他平时总是窝在Stiles的房间里，在警长发现之前来到，在警长发现之前离开。

“可乐还是橙汁？”Stiles打开冰箱门问道。

“什么都不用，过来，听我说。”Derek一把关上了冰箱，把他拎回客厅里。

他们面对面地坐着，Derek严肃地思考该怎么让他醒来。

“这不是真的，”他决定开门见山，“就像你上午说的那样。Deucalion让你来到这里，如果你再不醒来，你会死在这里。”

“我不知道什么Deucalion……”Stiles手肘撑着膝盖，手撑着太阳穴，Derek看不到他的表情，但能听到他的心跳加速了，且非常混乱。他的情绪气味此时难闻极了，完全是一团乱麻。

“昨天，Deucalion来袭击了我们。他是Deaton曾经的朋友，一个巫妖，他把你抓了起来，要求用你换一颗宝石。”

“龙睛……”Stiles脱口而出。

“你记得，对吗？”Derek试探地说，“或许你在这呆得太久了……你已经在这过了多久？三个月，半年？你记得这之前的事情吗？”

“我从小在这长大。我什么都记得。”Stiles反驳道。他抬起了头，眼睛红得要滴血。

“那么，”Derek说，“你记得你妈妈什么时候死的吗？”

“你在瞎说什么？她活得好好的，我今天还去看过她！”Stiles激动地站起来，愤怒地在客厅里踏着步，“她不……”

“她死了，Stiles，在你很小的时候就死了。你没有路虎，你开老得随时会报废的吉普，你每天早上吃速食食品，你的朋友Scott早就是狼人了，而不是现在才被咬，而我也——”一个下午足够一个狼人调查到很多东西，Derek说到这里停了停，让自己的声音不要失常得太过厉害，“我也不是什么同一个镇子上一起长大的大学生，不会和你一起出去旅游。我没有家庭，你去我家看过，你知道真实的那里是什么样子。”

Stiles垂着头，粗重地喘着气，Derek能看到他的手指在发抖。

“面对现实吧，Stiles。别死在假的完美里。”Derek说。

“这、不是、什么……完美……”Stiles喘息着，艰难地说，“不……”

Derek察觉到了不对。他的呼吸太不正常了。

“你怎么了？”他站起身来。

Stiles笨拙地靠着茶几边滑坐到地板上，Derek此时终于能看清他了，他的脸庞通红，眼里净是血丝，看上去非常可怕。楼上开始喘来疯狂的狼嚎声，Derek知道那是Scott，而这好像让Stiles变得更糟了，他看上去极端缺氧。

“我……需要……”Stiles哽咽着，用一种可怖的声音试图表达自己的需求。

“有药吗？”Derek尽量冷静地说。他知道这是什么，恐慌发作。

Stiles费劲地摇头。


	27. Chapter 27

碎片烦躁地呼啸着。

猎物们汇合了。

不应该这样，新的猎物应该像上一个一样，被梦境缠身，沉溺其中，停留在笼子里，逐渐被他的力量所污染，交出自己最深的恐惧。可这次的猎物却毫不犹豫地放弃了那些，直直从没有做好的链接口闯进了他和最美味的猎物真正的所在。只要再给它一点时间，只要一点点，它就可以把猎物所在的小岛扩大，给他一片大陆，让他再也跑不出去。

现在就连他施加在他的心头好身上的力量也在不停地松脱，它决定不再等待。

是时候收网了。

————

楼上的狼嚎一声紧似一声，再加上刚刚所说的事情对于一个“成长在完好家庭”里的Stiles来说或许太伤人了，他不仅没法放松，看上去还越来越糟。

有什么东西停止了。

在知道Stiles容易犯病之后，Derek曾经去维基查过这种病该怎么处理，他到处找了一圈，没见到塑料袋，而Stiles的脸已经红得滴血。他托起他的背，拍拍他的脸：“配合我。”

他贴上Stiles的嘴唇，Derek必须很克制才能不联想到焦糖布丁或是什么更加柔软甜蜜而富有弹性的东西。他没多做别的，只是强硬地压制住Stiles身体的痉挛抽搐，抽取他身体里的痛苦，并且控制他的呼吸。他能感觉到他急促的喘气稍微平缓了，肢体反抗的力度也不再那么大。

Derek没有闭上眼睛，他必须观察Stiles。这样的距离，如果给他足够的时间，他能数出他蜜糖色虹膜上较为深色些的纹路有多少条……但Stiles是闭着眼睛的。

Stiles睁开了眼。现在他们看着彼此了。

Derek的嘴唇被轻轻地舔了一下。

他立即放开他，整个人都退开：“你好了吗？”

Stiles已经能够自主呼吸了，他看上去很累，脸上那种可怖的红在消褪：“我……好了，我猜。我有个问题。”由于喉头的痉挛，现在他的声音很沙哑，他不得不清了清喉咙。

“问。”

“你是我男朋友吗？我是说，如果真的有个真实世界。”Stiles小声地问。他看上去很尴尬，手脚都不知道该往哪放了。此刻脸上没来得及褪尽的红倒显得含义丰富起来。

“不。”Derek用他最快的速度否定了，“不是。”

“但今天第一次见面你抱我。”Stiles说，“是第一次见面，对吧？之前的Derek是个……我想象出来的。按你的说法。”

“那只是因为我想确定你是不是安全。”

“而刚刚你亲我。”Stiles继续说。他的目光游移着。

“我没有。”Derek恼火而窘迫地说，他不确定Stiles有没有听出来，他希望他没有，“我在帮助你呼吸。”

“但你在我家里……”Stiles用一种小心翼翼的，尽量不冒犯到人的语气说，“任何一个普通人家里都应该有塑料袋，你知道吧？塑料袋也能帮助我。如果你知道可以通过……亲吻，也应该知道这个。”

“你没看到我找了吗？我没找到。你应该看到你刚才完全就是一副要死了的样子再来跟我说这话。”Derek反驳道。他顿了几秒，还是忍不住说，“别说得好像我故意想亲你一样，而且是你先——”舌头，他想。但他没能把话说出来。

Stiles弄得他们像玩真心话大冒险时意外发现互相暗恋对方的高中生，他总是具备这种把气氛变得古怪的能力，不管他有没有失去记忆。

哪怕没有说出口，Stiles好像也明白了他在说什么。他不自在地摸了摸自己毛茸茸的脑袋，“我……呃，我以为你是我的……你知道。我就是那么反应了而已。”

沉默，尴尬的沉默。他们一个站在阴影里，一个盘腿坐在地上盯着地板，一动不动，都没有说话。像这儿有些很精巧的东西在，他们都小心翼翼地想着该怎么做，避免弄垮它。结果就是什么也没有做。

Derek皱起眉头，打破了沉默：“没有声音了。”

“呃，这真的很难聊下去。要不你再告诉我多一点关于‘真实’的东西吧，我现在感觉好多了。”

“不，我是说Scott，你这个蠢货。他没有动静了。”Derek骂道，Stiles的后一句吸引了他更多的注意力，“所以你承认你是在……这一切都是假的了？”他仍然没有办法说出那个词。

“你表现得这么奇怪，我很难找到别的解释啊。咱们先去看看他吧。”Stiles把自己从地上撑起来，边往楼上走边说，“我一直觉得有些什么不对……很难说，就是不太对。但没人能帮我。既然现在你说你要带我出去，我想我也就只能相信你了。有件事儿你可能想知道……”他站在楼梯的最顶上，回过头来，看了Derek一眼，又继续走，“你让我感到很……真实。”

Derek琢磨着他的意思。又来了，那种精巧的东西，最让他感到棘手的东西。在Stiles被抓走之前的有段时间里，他总是感到这种东西，然后就焦躁起来。躲开太奇怪了，但直说也很奇怪，他连那是什么都不知道。

他们没有再交谈，直到Stiles推开了他房间的门：“Scott，你还好吗？”

他倒吸了一口冷气。Scott正维持着一个身体反弓的姿势，躺倒在地板上，他的神情痛苦而扭曲，嘴巴大张着，能看到露出来的獠牙。

，是的维持。他就这个诡异的姿势静止着，也不再发出声音，就像一个被石化了的雕像。

“他怎么了？”Stiles惊惶地扭头。或许是扭得太快有点头晕，他的身体摇晃了一下。

Derek看上去比他还要震惊，他甚至冲了过来：“别他妈的管他了，你怎么了？”

“我？我挺好的……”Stiles含糊地说。那晕眩加重了，他的四肢有些发软……他感觉鼻子下头湿湿的，不由伸手摸了一下。

指尖沾着血迹。他又摸了一下，才确认自己正在流鼻血。

头痛开始了。他捂着脑袋，许多模糊的片段飞速地从脑海里掠过，Stiles试图抓住它们，但它们飞逝的速度太快了，根本抓不住，他又试图躲避它们，同样没有效果，它们执拗地穿过他的身体。

Deucalion，龙睛，命匣。很多的词汇涌起来，又下去，世界旋转起来。

快点走，立刻离开，不能再留下去。

醒着的人要怎么再醒来？

Stiles抓住扶着他的Derek，“哪里……如果真的有Deucalion，你在哪里打败他？他最重要的东西在……哪里？”

“Deaton的诊所。你很凉，Stiles。”Derek尽量稳地扶好他，他在尝试吸收Stiles身上负面的东西，但没有办法。

“比肯镇没有什么Deaton的诊所……”Stiles艰难地喘息着，“不管在哪，带我过去。”

Derek二话不说，把Stiles扛到背上。他直接从窗户跳出去，到车库开车——但车子发动不了。腥甜的液体流到脖颈里，他骂了句脏话，骨骼的变形完成了，他背着Stiles跑起来。

路上见到的一切都是静止的，灯光不再闪烁，世界失去声响，所有人都停留在他们作出的最后一个动作，他们逐渐变得灰白，寒冷，而那份冷意似乎都被集中到了Stiles的身上，Derek觉得背上越来越重，越来越冷，像背着一个生铁铸成的人。他想停下看看他的状况，但只是加快了脚步。

飞驰，狂奔，连滚带爬。Stiles太重了，他一个踉跄，好在没有把背上的人摔下来。

宠物诊所已经在眼前了。它静静地伫立着，没有透出一丝光亮。不同于褪色的整个世界，它的存在感仍然很强，而Stiles却说从来没有什么宠物诊所……Deaton被拒绝得非常彻底。

一直安静地趴在他背上的Stiles终于说话了：“放我下来，去找……那个你曾经破坏过的东西……”

时间仿佛倒流了，回到他听到Stiles告诉他如何杀死Deucalion的时刻，而那时他无能为力，只能任由Stiles离开。

Derek踢开门：“不，你和我一起。”

他一路跑上楼，把Stiles放好，探了探他的呼吸。他的脸非常苍白，和现实中的他有几分相似了，这个他却显得更加凄惨，口鼻都溢着血，已经染红了他的前襟。

恐惧袭上了心头，Derek不再浪费时间，开始翻箱倒柜，把所有的东西都扯出来。

龙睛正是在此时出现的，被从陈列柜刨到地上去的一个小盒子弹开了，它摔落在地上，发出清脆的声音，骨溜溜地打着转。暗红色的光芒像呼吸一样闪烁着。

Derek几乎是扑上去的，他用力地捏紧了它，却没有听到破碎的声音。

他愣住了。

现在，他没有地电流，没有Deaton，没有他的狼人崽子们。

坚不可摧的龙睛，能被一个狼人随手捏碎吗？即使是在梦里，现实中的规矩也照样有效吗？

另一只手握住了他的手，帮他用力。Stiles站了起来，摇摇晃晃的。

他无力地笑了一下：“你在发什么呆呢，傻大个？捏碎它啊。看在老天的份上，你可是个狼人，没道理对付不了这么一个破烂玩意。”

在那只苍白的手下，力道滑动了。

龙睛应声而碎。

充满怨恨的咆哮声响起，震耳欲聋，Derek咬牙忍耐着，让碎片从手上滑落，反手握紧了Stiles。强大的吸力正在将他驱逐出这个世界。 ** **  
****


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles最近一直在做梦。

不同于陷身Deucalion的仪式，那些梦更接近回忆。像是他在梦里离开了记忆太久，不得不多多地复习，以免再次弄丢它们。

他其实不太知道自己真正醒来那天是怎样的，据说当Derek醒来之后，他们去看他的状况，发现他已经睁开了眼睛，却不说话。他们还以为已经弄丢了他，Deucalion蚕食了他的灵魂，只留下空荡的躯壳。

还是Deaton在检查过后下了判断，他只是需要时间康复。他说的也没错，第二天早上Stiles就真正地醒来了。熟悉的天花板，熟悉的气味，熟悉的氛围，就连从窗帘里透进来的阳光也有几分熟悉。一切看上去和梦里没有区别。而等他坐起身来，他看见他的父亲在床边打了个地铺。

真实感就是这么一点一点地加重的。当他发现家里的摆设依然，当他发现家里没有那个离开了他们很久的女人，当他发现自己的车还是那台破吉普。

更多的像是从一个故事坠进了另一个故事。

或许该说幸运，这次的事并没有让他受到什么身体上的伤害，只是右手的灼伤因为没有得到正确处理而化脓得很厉害，九成要留疤了。Deucalion的蛇咬过他，那也只在他脖子上留下了两个牙印，Deaton说它更多传递了一种精神的力量，而不是实质的毒液。

他有了一些后遗症，恍惚，失眠，睡着之后却多梦。自从他知道现实中只过去了几天，而他却在梦中经历了将近半年之后，他就害怕睡着。

平时，他用事情填满自己的时间。他只在床上躺了半天就起来了，他好好地安抚了警长，然后去Deaton那，和所谓的巫师见面。他第一次见到拥有力量的人类。

“巫师协会欢迎你，孩子。”Adrian送给了Stiles一份大礼，“拿着我的名片，只要你愿意来学习，我们无任欢迎。”

“谢谢。”Stiles接过了名片。他不由想到Deucalion的话——你很有天赋。

这回他是真正的死里逃生，他们三个讨论了很久，大致推测出Deucalion的目的有两个，第一是回来检验力量的转化和稳固是不是已经完成了，他不需要再害怕龙睛里被封锁的力量把他拉回去——里外趋同的话，他自然也有可能被转化为地电流。第二是找一个年轻好用的躯体，血祭仪式要求大量的鲜血，从Stiles的角度来说，辛亏Adrian带来了那些巫师，否则镇上的人不知要怎么个遭殃法。

加上警长和Chris，他们五个人去处理了森林里的那些尸体。Adrian婉言谢绝了警长帮忙发布消息的帮助，称巫师有巫师的处理方式。他能看出来警长不太赞同，但好在也没硬要接手。

巫师前两天就被Adrian叫来的人带走了，半人马直到现在才有时间就地处理。让那些散发着恶臭的肉块在塑料布上融化成粉末的时候，Stiles察觉到有人。他四处张望了一下，看到Derek站在远处，没有过来。他站得太远了，只能看到一个人影，而无法看到表情。

 

Stiles的梦里，出现过Derek。完全就是场景重现，他和Scott是怎么在森林里和Derek对瞪的。

那场火灾是一件令人印象深刻的惨剧，哪怕幼小的Stiles也隐约有些记忆，他不能想象如果是自己遭遇了这一切会怎么样，想必最大的可能是成为一个性格扭曲的人。这么一个底细不明的人突然在他的朋友出事时回到了比肯镇，并且强硬地接触他们，怎么看都很可怕。

后来相处的多了，Stiles才发现不是这样的。他生硬，回避，不希望被了解，但他并不是什么……性格扭曲行踪成谜的变态。

在从这个梦里醒来之后，他不自觉地想到了在Deucalion的梦里见到的那个Derek。他们只有一面之缘，他看上去和所有的普通人都一样。那是最原本的Derek。

相处的多了——这一个词包含了太多，他是怎么不得不把目光专注于Derek身上，是怎么熟悉那破旧的房子——现在他更熟悉了，包括这房子完好时的状态，怎么熟悉从他家到自己家的路程，怎么熟悉Derek的坏脾气……他的态度软化，改变，他不再敌视Derek，而想更多地了解他，想介入他的生活，或是把他拉进自己的生活。

他不明白这是为什么。他们毫无关系。

但这种想法从一段时间之前就有了，他表现得冲动，他想知道Derek的更多，因此下意识地采取会让Derek作出不同反应的举动。就像前段时间开完会之后，Derek逼问他，而他做出挑衅——那称得上是挑衅吗，还是该叫调情？

Stiles不是第一次做出类似于那样的举动了，他其实不擅长做这种事，每次他都做得很糟糕。Derek的反应往往是退后与呵责，从不改变。

 

Stiles向那个人影挥了挥手，人影后退一步，迅速地消失了。

他愣了愣。但考虑到他们在梦里做过的事情，这其中的原因也并不那么难以揣度，而另一个当事人必然是不会承认他是由于这个原因而不来的。Derek不承认很多事情。

由于Stiles做的梦不断地进展，不断地贴近现在，他也梦到过那段经历，甚至就在昨天晚上，他实在捱不住地睡着了几个小时之后。

Derek在为他平复呼吸，他贪婪地从中攫取氧气，却被控制了，他就只给他那么点，一切都得按着他的来。Stiles的四肢在这种被引领中重新拥有了力量，他揽着Derek的后脑勺，尽情地探索他的口腔，漉湿的水声比快要蹦出胸膛的心脏跳动的声音更加响亮……这回Derek没有退后与呵责，他回应他，他们回应彼此。

然后梦醒了。Stiles浑身是汗。

 

他没有再想下去，忙完收尸的事之后，他们约定了第二天的安排——解析龙睛的力量形式，和对Stiles弄出来的影响地电流的方式做一些探讨。Adrian说他会多留些日子，这片土地令他感到十分有趣。等回了家，警长坐在沙发上，让他过来。

“我想跟你谈谈。”他说。

Stiles不自在地挠了挠头，乖乖地坐下：“好的。”

警长酝酿了一会儿，才开口：“有那么一会儿，我想枪毙Derek和Deaton。还有很多人。”

他摆了摆手，制止Stiles出声，继续说下去：“或者至少把他们都送到监狱里去。你不得不承认，他们令你深陷危险。Stiles，你还很年轻，其他像你这个年纪的孩子不用天天忙着跟那些……东西，打交道，也不会叫他们的父母亲常常担心自己儿子的性命。或许这些父母亲要处理难搞的青春期问题，斗殴，甚至吸毒……但，不像这样。”

Stiles没办法回答他。他一直知道他父亲不希望他涉足这些太深。今天他要跟着来时他本来不乐意的，但实在没法说。

“我知道，爸。我很抱歉，一定不会有下次了。”他嗫嚅道。

“没有人能保证自己永远不遇到危险，儿子。我们都不是上帝。”警长的十指交叉在一起，握得很紧，他用拇指摩擦着自己的虎口，“我只想问问你，你是不是喜欢这种生活？你没有办法从中远离，是吗？”

Stiles哑口无言。

的确，他喜欢这种生活。虽然问题到来时，他们或许会陷入混乱，会有危险，甚至死人，他当然不喜欢这部分，他一直在作出努力，尽量避免这部分，但是……除此以外的部分都很棒。那是迷人的未知，是刺激和惊险，是另一个世界，不同于他的日常——上课，学习，交不到女朋友，在打曲棍球时被嘲笑。在那个领域，他可以做出些事情来。就像他成为了漫画的主角。也许不是主角，只是主角身边的什么智多星角色，但那也挺棒的。

他不想离开那个世界。离开Scott，离开Derek，离开已经扎根在他身边的东西，他也做不到。像他说的，那些东西已经深深的扎根了，逃避是没有用的。

从他的沉默里，警长已经得到了答案。

“可能你的选择是对的，”这个正派的老硬汉说，“在很久之前，我选择忽视一些东西，因为我觉得那样做才是对的。其实直到现在我也不知道对不对，因为我没有看到另一种选择的可能性了。我不想阻止你，但我有一个要求。”

Stiles知道他指什么，身为警长的儿子，他总是有办法得到一些资料。有些过去发生在镇子上的事情看上去过于稀奇古怪了，根本无法用常识来解答，但要是划分到超自然的领域里，倒可以轻易得到答案。

“什么要求？”他问道。

“我不想被瞒着。无论做什么，我希望你告诉我。我是你的父亲，我有知情的权力，也有保护你的义务。”

“好的，”Stiles说，他感到一阵热流涌过，像是属于自己的一部分被承认了，“好的，爸爸。我一定会告诉你。”

警长无奈地笑了笑：“现在，你觉得出去吃一顿怎么样？顺便可以告诉我之前你有多少东西瞒着我。”

“哦，当然。”Stiles说，“只要你保证不生气。”

警长像是想到了什么：“这没问题。但要是下次你的那些朋友们再从窗户进你的房间而不是客客气气地敲门，我不确定我不会生气。要是弄坏了窗户，我可能会更生气的。”

“关于这个……我会尽量告诉他们的。”Stiles说道。

他想起了那个时常跳窗而进的家伙。他已经有阵子没来了。或许他应该主动去找他，去把梦里的事儿说清楚……那根本不算什么。

Stiles苦闷地想，那根本不算什么。

之后的几天里，他仍然没有见到Derek。


	29. Chapter 29

确定Stiles已经脱离了危险之后，由于医院的床位有限，警长把他带回了家，Derek没有任何道理跟上去。他原本想回去，但被Deaton绑在床上，往肚子和眉角的伤口塞了一大堆药。等到他终于被放开，已经是晚上了。

他彻底打消了去看Stiles的念头，回到自己的家，那儿被破坏得更厉害了，还满溢着尸臭，根本没法住人。他把那些巫师都踢到门外去，然后上楼拿了衣服，决定到Isaac家住一晚。在此之前，他给Scott发了短信，要他一得到Stiles的什么消息就告诉他。

-跟警长说可能会比较及时。

-照我说的做。

-好吧，我会的。

Derek放下手机，觉得Scott真是蠢得出奇。不像他和Stiles，警长对他可没有任何好感，他说让他试试去带Stiles回来的时候警长甚至觉得比起他Lydia都要跟Stiles更熟一些，还是Deaton解释了他们暑假时经常在一起，再加上实在没有人选了，他才能进去。没法怪警长，在他眼里Derek应该得为所有事情背黑锅，谁叫他是狼人头子呢。

Isaac友好地接纳了他，Derek疲惫地洗了个澡，把头发和指头缝里的血痂肉块冲干净，又借了把指甲钳，修剪完指甲，这才在沙发上躺下，他自己的伤还没好，血腥味也很重，但至少没有尸臭味。

Deaton给的药里有助眠成分，没多久他就睡着了。

 

是客厅。

Stilinski家的，他抱着Stiles，正在帮他应付过呼吸。

舌头舔了过来。

帮助变味了。

他回应了，吻越来越深，固定四肢的动作成为拥抱。

腥甜的热液在口腔里涌动，他疑惑地后退。

血夹杂着内脏碎块从他刚刚亲吻过的嘴里涌出来，他恐惧地低下头，他的手正插在Stiles的腹部。

 

Derek呼吸粗重地翻身坐起，腹部因此疼痛起来，让他更清醒了。

身为狼人，他很少做梦，一丁点的风吹草动都容易将他惊醒，以致他没有什么做梦的空间。突然做了这么个梦，不知道这该怪强行进入梦境的后遗症，还是怪Deaton的药，还是怪他太虚弱。

他花了很久才让冷汗干透，他起身喝水，去盥洗室检查了一下伤口，崩裂了，他换了一次药。他躺回沙发上，睡不着，拿起正在充电的手机。没有新信息。

在屏幕的微光里，他突然想起那张存在Stiles电脑里的照片。他甚至不知道Stiles是什么时候拍的。

关掉照片之后，文件夹还打开着，里头还有几张照片，以略缩图排列着，基本上没有正脸。侧脸，背影，局部。变身的，人形的。Derek没有看更多就关掉了，但现在，他突然升起一种冲动，他想现在就去Stiles家里，打开他的电脑，看一看那些照片的拍摄时间。是从什么时候开始的？是怎么开始的？是为了研究狼人这一生物，还是纯粹青少年打发时间？

或者是什么别的理由。

狼开始叫了，Derek翻了个身，闭上眼睛，冲它喊闭嘴，叫它看那幅血淋淋的画面。

狼发出不屑的低吼，安静了下来。

狼人是一种非常容易冲动的生物。当他们失去理智，他们会铲除能看到的所有威胁，又像他曾经对Scott说的，狼人失去理智后容易追逐自己最喜爱的人。

在狼人之中，Derek算是保持理智的个中好手，但他也不敢给自己打包票，所有的狼人都不该给自己打包票。

上个暑假，Stiles总是往他家跑。有时候Derek还没起床，他就窸窸窣窣地钻进来了。

很久没有人离Derek这么接近而又这么长久了，以致相处多了，他竟然开始担心他的狼不因警惕而伤害Stiles，却因喜爱而伤害Stiles。

狼人也是一种善于辨别谎言，善于制造谎言，但很难对自己撒谎的生物。他们可以听别人的心跳，嗅别人的气味，也可以控制自己的心跳和气味，但他们却骗不过自己的狼。狼人和狼一体共生，又像是两个个体，他们的行为并不一定一致，狼总是告诉人最真实与原始的一面。

所以当有一天，当他远远地看着Stiles熟稔地走在森林里，当Peter建议他拿下Stiles，当Stiles对他开有色玩笑，当很多时候，他的狼在心中发出愉悦的，享受的，渴望的低鸣。

他就知道自己是怎么想的了。

但狼人之所以不同于动物，就因为由人控制着狼的本性。Derek谨慎地控制他的狼，从来不脱轨。

他的狼在很多时候蠢蠢欲动，促使他更加亲近Stiles，为了不让矛盾激化到没法解决的局面，他在恰当的时刻选择稍微释放狼，做些不那么出格的事。像是将Stiles挤在他和门板之间直到Stiles说真话。和一些别的，很小而又粗暴的，非常Derek式的肢体接触。

Derek不承认，从来不承认，从来不让狼操控他。承认他对Stiles抱有感情，意味着他要面对人类的世界，要面对他们的差异。那几乎是一个全新的世界，充满了对Derek来说陌生而极具挑战性的事物。

狼就是本性，和狼的分歧让他有段时间不能很好地控制自己，有些时候狼会跑出来，干一些小小的事情。而那种东西，那种在梦里也出现过的精巧的东西，最容易将狼诱出来，很多时候Derek不得不用更加的坏脾气来掩盖狼的踪迹。

直到Stiles出了危险，那危险差点让Stiles彻底离开他。

狼失控了，人也是，他们达成统一，试图把他找回来，并且侥幸成功了，但侥幸时时都有吗？并不。

狼是凶猛的东西，它会渴望鲜血，对于一个正常的狼人来说，第一节必修课就是控制自己的狼。所有疯掉的狼人都是因为人的部分对狼失去了控制。

他了解那个梦，那个血淋淋的画面不是第一次出现了。Derek把这份存在已久的恐惧塞了回去，像之前的无数次一样，把狼锁起来。

 

接下来的睡眠质量很差，他昏昏沉沉地睡到了白天，一直能听到Isaac的磨牙，阳光隔着眼皮折磨着他的眼球，但他又不想睁眼醒来，他皱着眉头，把枕头塞到脸上。

蜂鸣声和振动一起在脑袋旁响起，Derek打了个哆嗦，伸手摸索着解锁。

-Stiles醒了，我正在他家。

他看着这条短信发了半天的呆，起来换好衣服，打算去看看Stiles。

可出了门，坐到车上，他又下来了，原路回到Isaac家。他打了很久的字，从一开始的你还在他家吗，到Stiles怎么样，警长也在家吗，到最后统统删除了。

Isaac拿着钥匙匆匆地下楼：“Derek，Stiles醒了，我要去看他，一起来吗？”

“我知道。你自己去吧。”

“为什么？你的伤口还很疼吗？”Isaac傻乎乎地问。

“你到底去不去？”

“去。”

Derek一直等到中午，Isaac一直没回来。他给自己弄了点吃的，睡了一觉，去镇上的中介租房信息。他的家已经彻底不能住了，其实很久之前Stiles就开始建议他再找个新住处，但他一直没理他。现在，他忽然就想起了这码事。

每一个地方都有可能遇到Stiles，但中介处肯定不会。

狼被关在笼子里，抱怨地撞着栏杆。

他直到晚上才回来，Isaac终于到家了。

“Stiles怎么样？”

“挺精神的，就是有点气血不足。他们明天好像还要去干什么事呢。”

Derek得到了答案，点点头不再说话。

第二天，他去中介选好了看中的房子，签合同时才想起东西都在家里。

他回去拿了相关证件，回来的路上远远的就嗅到了Stiles的气味。

一直没精打采的狼倏地跑出来，将他带到那儿去，他很艰难地拉住了它，只足够他远远地看到Stiles的影子。

Stiles挥了挥手，狼兴奋起来，Derek拽着它，狼狈地从另一个方向离开。

第三天他去新选的阁楼式公寓实地考察，第四天他在Isaac家待了一天，通过购物网站采购家具。Stiles开始回去上学了，他每天问问Isaac或者Scott关于他的身体情况，直到他好得不能再好了。

然而，见过面之后，狼一天比一天更躁动不安，几乎要凿穿他的肚子，从里面爬出来，再拖着血淋淋的他去找Stiles。他越来越控制不住它，每天都想冲着什么人发火，为了不殃及无辜，他搬进了自己还没完工的简陋新家里。更不巧的是，月圆快要到了，他不确定能控制自己。

他劝说自己，这又是一个该让狼释放的时刻了，他本来就应该去看Stiles。

可错过了第一个应该的时刻之后，再去做应该做的事情就显得很难。

周末到了，他告诉自己就是现在。他去了Stiles的家，窗户还没装上，进去得很轻松。里头没人。

失望和莫名的羞恼让Derek想转身就走，可狼恳切地低叫着，劝说他留下来。

他被说服了，他们一起等待着，他不停地看时间，钟面的时针走过了一个直角。那台放着照片的电脑就在眼前，没有任何人在，那股冲动又来了，Derek盯着它，挣扎着该不该做个信息窃贼。

而Stiles的脚步声终于来了。他下意识地走到窗前，Stiles的脸仍然没什么血色，似乎还没有好好地养回来，但他终于又活蹦乱跳了，能够手舞足蹈地说着他的那些蠢蛋故事。他是活生生的，他能够触碰的。

狼喜悦地窜了出来，或许是因为心思还放在电脑上，这回他没能及时铐上笼门的锁头。那幅血淋淋的画面尖叫着占据了大脑，而出乎他所料地，狼并没有什么攻击性，仅仅是期待地转着圈。

他终于选择承认。


	30. Chapter 30

梦的进度赶上现实之后，Stiles终于不再做梦了。

他着实松了口气，但随后发现了一个新的后遗症。人总是倾向于记住最后发生的事情，这使他总是能想起那个最后的梦，那个唯一他做出了选择，做出了改变的梦。

而那个梦使一切都说得通了。那些冲动的，呃，高中生反应，那些情绪，那些不太对劲的行为。他只混乱了大概不到几个小时，就为自己找到了合理的原因。

Derek压根就是那种在学校里会天天收到情书的类型，他是说，假如他有上学的话。也许他早就这么想了，所以在Deucalion那个乱七八糟的梦里，Derek才有那样的身份。

所以说，就算他有想些什么，那也一点都怪不得他，对吧？这完全就是天灾人祸级别的事儿。

在确认自己想有什么之后，Stiles给自己安排了个计划，他一向是个行动派。

为了让计划切实可靠，他成天往成功人士——在此指Lydia，Allison和Scott身边跑，并在4chan找那些情感贴看，可后来他发现总是会看那些八卦看得目瞪口呆，于是只好换了个方向，求助于书店里那些在过去从来不会看上一眼的情感顾问书籍。

成功人士们也没有给出什么有用的指导，Allison和Scott只是一对坠入爱河的傻情侣，而Lydia，用她的原话说，“你以为我什么时候追求过别人？”

Stiles没有气馁。他一边完善着计划，一边往Derek家跑，无论如何，相处总是一切的基础。但那儿从来没有人。地板全部裂了，房梁也有些裂痕，这种程度的损坏当然不能再住人了。其实他早就觉得Derek应该租个新房子了，谁天天窝在废墟里？狼人也是人啊，又不是真正的狼。

等他从Isaac嘴里知道Derek借住在他家，并且跟过去的时候，Derek仍然不在。

“他昨天还在呢。”Isaac困惑地说。

Stiles到处转了一圈，“衣服也都拿走了。”

“他还能去哪？”

Stiles回答不上来。

他那张计划表已经填上了不少东西，像是专家推荐小窍门，最适合增进感情的八种场合等等。可现在计划上不可或缺的那个人却消失了。

他告别了Isaac，去了趟Deaton那儿。仍然没见着他。Derek像装了个雷达，神准地避开了他会在的所有场合，只除了前几天在森林里遇见的那次。

他的心情坏了起来，考虑到到Derek身上可能还有伤，而他还没能为Derek救了他而说上一声谢谢，他的心情甚至更糟了。

“你来的正好，”Deaton说，“Adrian传真了一堆资料过来，要一起看看吗？”

“好的。”他拍了拍脑袋，压抑着不爽，开始做事。

他们先通读了一遍，分好类，再把影印本里给出的一些数据输到电脑里，对之前的实验结果进行补充和对照。其实根本就没有这么多事儿要做，Deaton只打算让他先看看，等明天再说，反正是周末，有充足的时间。

是Stiles需要给自己找点活儿干，否则他会……他不确定自己会怎么样。他甚至给警长打了个电话，说好了他会晚点儿回来。

他从黄昏弄到晚上，还在Deaton家解决了晚饭，可活儿总有干完的时候，而且太晚了回去也不安全。

他恹恹地和Deaton告了别，开车回家。

警长在客厅里看电视，他问Stiles用不用他帮忙把他房间的窗补上。

“不用，我已经买好玻璃板了，明天就装。可能后天吧。”Stiles说，“我先上去了。”

“早点睡。”警长随口道。

他进了自己的房间，把书包甩到床上，摊开手脚趴上去。

可一种莫名的感觉攫住了他，他在枕头里眨了眨眼，把手伸到枕头下，摸索着胡椒喷雾。

“Stiles。”有人在叫他。

他弹了起来，手上还拿着胡椒喷雾：“是你。”

那个他找了有段时间的人从阴影里走出来，复杂的情绪塞满了他，忍不住小小地嘟哝着，“终于来了，嗯？我以为你要就这么躲我直到……嗨，你的眼睛怎么了？”他吃惊地问。

Derek的眼角有几道肉色的疤痕，狼人的痊愈力让它已经长好了，却没法让它消失，看上去反而更可怕了。

“没什么，Deucalion干的。”

“不能把它变没吗？”Stiles想抽自己一巴掌，为了这句蠢话。

“要是能的话，你还会看到它吗？”

“哦，那也……没什么，你可以去做个整形手术。局部的。你可以跟我一起去做，正巧，我手上也有一个疤呢。没准还能搞个优惠什么的？”Stiles尽量轻松地说。

“如果你想我被抓起来解剖的话。”

Derek走近了几步，拉起他的手，看着他已经拆掉了绷带的手心。伤口太大了，又深，而且已经化过脓，要是再天天包着可能会好的更慢，Melissa建议他让伤口透透气。

“当然不，要是这行不通，我想我可以去学学巫师的法子……”

他的手太烫了，让Stiles不禁战栗起来，静电般的酥麻从脊柱至爬到头皮。

这像是一个鼓励。他转而握住了Derek的手腕。Derek多次这样对待他，他将手放上来，拿走他的痛苦，支持他，或者只是催促他，警告他。

他手上有伤，不像Derek这个狼人，才过了一个多星期，他的伤还能算新鲜，只要碰狠了就能渗出血水来，假如Derek动作太大，一定会让伤口裂开。只要他握得够紧，Derek就没法挣脱他了。

他那份写得满满的，关于如何追求Derek Hale的计划书从某个角落往他脸上盖过来，又打着旋飞远了，他连上面的一个字都想不起来。

“干什么？”Derek问。

Stiles示意他过来：“Derek，我有件事要做，这可能超级尴尬，但我想这大概不能指望你了，所以无论如何我希望你不会揍我，你知道我只是个人类，经不起你一拳。”

“我不会随便揍你。”Derek说

“那可说不准，我要做的事真的超级尴尬。”Stiles挤出一个假笑。

他让Derek站近，直到他们近得能感受到彼此的体温。其实他感到奇怪，Derek不应该听话的，他应该执拗地站着不动，直到Stiles主动走过去。

而Derek垂着眼睛看他，紧抿着嘴，皱着眉头，看上去正在伤脑筋。

“你想做什么？”他问道。

Stiles紧张地吞了吞口水：“呃，像我说的，一件超级尴尬的事情。”

然而没等他来得及去做，Derek俯下身来，阴影覆盖了他，一个轻柔的吻迟疑地落在嘴唇上。

空气仿佛凝滞了。

Stiles眼睛瞪得老大，吃惊地看着Derek。所有他能想得出名字的风都在他脑袋里刮了起来，让那儿一片混乱。天灾人祸，他又想到这个词。

“这是你想做的吗？”Derek甚至是生硬地说，“如果不是，那么现在我也做了一件超级尴尬的事情。”

Stiles不知道该怎么形容他的心情。像是打开门，蝙蝠侠本人问他你要不要和我一起去兜风。或者什么更牛的人。或者他收到了超赞的新车，或者他中了五百万——所有他能想象到的最好的，能够令他无比喜悦而又似乎决不可能发生的事情。

他只能蠢兮兮地张合着嘴巴，好不容易才从空白的脑袋里挤出一句话来：“不，你一点也没有。”

他几乎是扑了过去，又因为绊倒了自己的脚而往后倒，这回他拽着Derek的领口，Derek配合地弯下腰来，他急匆匆地仰起脖子，嘴唇碰撞着嘴唇，甚至有些生疼。

激烈又生疏的吻迸发出来，Stiles抚摸着他眼角的伤疤，气喘吁吁，他受伤的那只手被Derek握着，以防他弄伤自己，于是他感到不满足了，空着的那只手放弃了疤痕，向下伸进Derek的T恤里。那的确像他想的那样，坚硬，滚烫，充满弹性……比他曾想象过的更好。他能察觉到自己的下摆也被撩开了，Derek同样空着的那只手伸进去，为他的腰椎带来灼烧般的热度，叫他错觉自己的皮肤正在一块块地融化。但不像被龙睛灼烧，没有疼痛，一点也没有，只有纯粹的舒适。

而Derek停下了，他的胸膛起伏着：“最好别是现在。”

Stiles不知道自己现在的脸色，但他猜想应当是很红的。他努力不大喊你他妈的说什么呢快继续，喃喃地说道：“我也这么觉得。”

“下次？”Derek低声问。

Stiles轻轻地咬了咬他的下巴：“你真的……”他说，“太他妈辣了。如果我早知道你尝起来这么好，没准我早就会向你表白了。”

“你没有。”Derek说，“是我。我喜欢你，Stiles。”

Stiles花了几秒钟来明白过来他的意思。这大概让他的脸彻底地烧红了。

“我也是。”他说。然后他建议道，“现在我觉得我们可以按计划走，呃，来个正规点的开始……就从你在楼下敲门开始，你看呢？”

“计划？”

他抽了口气，为差点暴露：“没什么，我说胡话呢。”

Derek仍然拒绝了：“你爸在楼下。”

要是Stiles不仔细的话，可能还以为他一点情绪上的波动都没有，但他们还紧紧地贴着，他的膝盖甚至碰着他的大腿，所以哪怕Stiles没有什么狼人的超绝听力，也能听到他比自己更快的心跳。

“但我答应他了以后你们都会走门。”

“他不会想见到我。”

“我想啊，老兄。”Stiles拍了拍他的胸膛。

于是Derek点点头，放开他，从窗户跳下去。

一分钟后，Stiles听到了敲门声。

他迅速地跑下楼梯，警长已经打开了门，Derek站在门口，却望着刚下来的他：“您好，Stilinski先生。我来找Stiles。”

“请进。”赶在警长回答前，Stiles迫不及待地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑了三年，在三年零一个月的最后一天填完了，感慨良多，填坑的时候每次打开文档都想跳楼，总算也写完了  
> 如果有朋友看到这里，可以的话羞羞地求一下评论> <


End file.
